Soultale
by Quillion9000
Summary: Frisk wanted to make the scars go away. To stop the anger, sadness, and pain associated with his life. He'd always heard that people who went up Mount Ebott vanished, never to be seen again, so it seemed like as good a place as any to end it all. Little did he know, he'd end up surviving his suicide attempt and encounter a kindred soul that would force him forward.
1. The Underground

_**I know it's been a few years since Undertale first came out, but I love this came. Plus, only recently, did this idea pop into my head. At times, it becomes impossible to rid myself of an idea unless I write it. Well, here you go. I don't want to write to much up here, so hopefully you enjoy.**_

 _ **Note:This story does contain the dark theme of suicide. You have been warned.**_

* * *

 _ **Long ago, two races ruled over earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell.**_

 _ **Many Years Later…**_

 _ **Top of Mount Ebbot, Morning…**_

A young man of 15 stood at the top of the mountain. His light blue eyes were lifeless, and his short brown hair was choppily cut. As if it had recently been cut by a knife. He wore blue jeans, a blue shirt, and a magenta jacket. All three articles of clothing were pretty much rags.

Around his waist he had a sheathed kendo sword. The sheathe and sword seemed almost new especially in comparison to the rest of the man. He also had a raged, green bag pack on his back which was empty.

Behind him there was a large city bathed in the morning light of the sun. The young man was not focused on this spectacular sight though. He was instead looking at the deep, dark hole that lies before him. Without any hesitation, he turned around and fell into the hole.

The young man closed his eyes and managed a smile. _"Finally, the pain will stop."_

 _ **?**_

The young man opened his eyes and found himself staring at the blue sky far above. He registered that he felt no pain and wondered if this was the after life before moving his right sleeve up only to see the scars. He pinched his skin and registered the feeling of pain.

The young man sighed and sat up noticing that he was in a dark cave atop a square bed of sun flowers and chalked his survival up to them breaking his fall. The young man got up and looked around. There was an archway across the room from him and rock walls everywhere else.

Instead of pressing on, he simply walked to the backwall and sat against it with that same, dead expression he had up above. If he couldn't end it by jumping down the hole, then starvation was the next best option.

" **Hey idiot, mind telling why you jumped down here and disrupted my slumber?"** A girl's voice stated.

The young man turned his head and saw a young woman who looked to be about his age. She had shoulder length, brown hair, white skin, and red eyes. She wore a green sweatshirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes.

If the young man could feel, he'd have thought she was pretty. Beautiful even. Although, there was another issue besides the fact that he didn't have feelings. It was the fact that the young woman was transparent.

" _It's official."_ He sighed. _"I've gone crazy."_

The young woman only got angrier. **"Hey idiot, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to keep a woman waiting? Why did you jump down here and interrupt my slumber?"**

The young man looked at her. "Do you really want to know?"

The woman groaned. **"If I didn't want to know, then why would I ask? I'm clearly mad and wish to know why I feel this way."**

The young man still thought himself crazy, but he figured talking to himself was as good a way as any to pass the time until he starved. Hey, what better way to pass the time then reminding himself what led him to jump down?

He leaned back against the rock and looked at the darkness of the only way forward. "I wanted to stop the scars that grow every day I continue to breathe." The girl blinked in shock as she looked at the young man in a new light. "My parent abused me."

He rolled up his sleeves revealing his scars. "It only got worse when my big brother left. Lance is two years older, and my parents emancipated him. He promised he'd be back for me, but that was a year ago. Everyone at school makes fun of me.

Some of the older guys regularly beat me up. The teachers do nothing to stop it. Only plus side is that I've become good at running and dodging. I don't even have a single friend. Just yesterday, my parents forced my emancipation and kicked me out.

I usually get by thanks to anime, but it didn't work like it usually does. Ultimately, the thought of ending it all felt like the only way to make the pain stop. I'd heard the legends of Mt. Ebott and figured a place where children vanish suited my needs."

The young man looked to the sky above with no emotion, and he didn't say another word.

The girl blinked a few times before sighing **. "You know what, forget it. I'm not mad at you. Anyways, my name is Chara."**

"Frisk." The young man simply stated.

Chara stood up. **"Alight, get up sad sack."**

Frisk yawned. "You know, I didn't think my imagination could create something that insults me. Ah well, guess it's just anther symptom of my life."

Chara stomped her feet, but it didn't make a sound due to her ghostly nature **. "Is that what you think? I'm not a figment of your imagination idiot."** She walked over to the flower bed. **"I was buried here. I'm one of those kids you were talking about."**

Frisk looked at her with no emotion. "Guess if monsters are real, then nothing should be out of the question."

He looked at the ground not saying anything more.

Chara stormed over. **"I said get up. You're going to get moving or so help me I will continue to annoy you. Unlike you, I don't need rest, food, or water to do it."**

Frisk sighed and stood up. "Alright, point taken. What do I have to do to get rid of you?"

" **How am I supposed to know? This a first for me. Maybe if you make your way through the underground, you'll find an answer. Either way, I'm not letting you stay around here to mope about. So, get moving."** Chara ordered.

Frisk stuck his hands in his jacket. "Fine, I'm moving. I'm moving." He walked forward with Chara next to him. _"Imagination or real person… whatever this is… She's bossy."_

He walked through the archway.

 _ **Underground**_

Frisk turned a corner and walked into a room only to stop in front of a sunflower with a face. He thought it was a monster and likely would have reacted to it if his emotions were in proper working order. He looked at Chara and noticed that she seemed very uneasy.

He was about to speak until he heard Chara in his head. **"Don't talk to me aloud idiot. Only you can see and hear me. If you want to talk, then do so with your mind, like early. Now, don't trust the flower, alright?"**

" _Why not?"_ Frisk asked.

" **Just trust me and don't ask questions."** Chara ordered.

Frisk at least knew there was no way Chara could have heard all his thoughts back in the previous room, so he figured he could have privacy by thinking about whether he wanted Chara to hear his thoughts or not.

Before Frisk could speak with Chara further, the flower started talking. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmmm… You're new to the underground, aren't ta'? Golly, you must be so confused.

Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" Frisk noticed that a red, two-dimensional heart appeared visible from within his chest. "See that heart? That is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being!

Your soul starts off weak, but it can grow strong once you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why. LOVE. Of course. You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you."

Flowey winked and produced some white pellets.

Chara spoke up. **"Frisk do not touch those pellets. No mater what. I need you to trust me on this."**

Frisk heard the words but didn't turn to look at her.

Flowey continued. "Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little white 'friendliness pellets'. Are you ready? Move around and get as many as you can."

Flowey shot the pellets straight at Frisk. He decided to take them figuring this was about as good an outcome as starving to death or dying from the fall would have been. He stayed rooted in place as the pellets hit him. Frisk fell to his knees from the pain.

Chara clenched her fist. **"Frisk you idiot! I told you not to do that! Why!?"**

" _I already told you Chara. I want to die. I don't want to feel as I do anymore. Whatever's waiting for me on the other side can't be worse than what I've already endured with the short life I've lived."_ Frisk thought.

Chara was rendered speechless as Flowey's face became evil looking. "You idiot, in this world, it's kill or be killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" Flowey surrounded Frisk with those pellets. "DIE."

The pellets closed in on his as the flower laughed. Frisk closed his eyes with a small smile. Soon, everything would be over.

Chara, knowing she couldn't do anything due to her status, merely shouted. **"Frisk! You idiot!"**

Frisk opened his eyes wide as the pellets vanished and his body, as well as all his clothing, became good as new. He looked at his clothing in shock as he had never seen it look this good ever. All his clothes had already been on their way to being rags when he got them.

He looked at Flowey as a fireball appeared knocking him away. In his place a two-legged, white goat lady in purple and white robes appeared.

Chara smiled gratefully. **"Mom."**

The goat lady smiled kindly at Frisk. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth." She looked at Frisk. "I am Toriel caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen.

You are the first Human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." Frisk stood up. "This way." She then walked through another archway at the opposite end of the current room.

Once Toriel was through the doorway, Chara came to stand in front of Frisk glaring at him. **"You are never to do that again! You hear me! You will live even if I need to scream it at the top of my lungs every time you encounter a monster!"**

" _Why should I care? In fact, why do you care? The way I see it, my life ends and you're free to go rest again or whatever, and I'm finally free of this life. It's a win-win."_ Frisk thought at her.

Chara growled at him. **"You won't kill yourself because you're now my friend. You wouldn't want to abandon your friend to feel miserable because you died, now would you?"**

Frisk was surprised. _"You want to be my friend?"_ Now he was feeling something, and it was anger. _"Why!? Why would you possibly want to be my friend!? We just met mere minutes ago. In those few minutes, I've tried to kill myself.  
_

 _Two times not counting the time that end up sticking us together for some unexplained reason. So, what possible reason could you have for wanting to be my friend? What could you possibly use to justify ever being my friend?"_

Chara walked forward as tears began to form in her eyes. **"Because I was once like you." Frisk was shocked. "My family abused me physically, emotionally, and mentally. I had no friends. No one even tried**

 **Eventually, I just wanted it all to end and tried to do exactly what you did. The only difference is, I had someone nicer come to my rescue. He took me to his family and they took me in.**

 **I was given a life and spent many happy years with them. So, I may not be him and never will; however, I can honor him by doing what he once did."** She let the tears fall down her cheeks

" **Please, don't kill yourself because I will honestly break down if you still do it after everything I've said to you. I want you to live so that one day you can find a happiness like I had. I truly mean that you idiot."**

Frisk reached out a hand and attempted to put it on Chara's check. To his genuine surprise, it worked. This did surprise Chara as well, but not as much as the tears that streamed down Frisk's cheeks.

He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I guess today is just not my day." He removed his hand and walked past her. "Let's go."

He walked through the next archway as Chara touched her right check. She soon shook her head and wiped away the tears before following him.

 _ **RUINS**_

Frisk walked into the next room to find Toriel waiting for him. "There you… My child, did you hurt yourself. I see that you are crying."

Frisk wiped his eyes. "Don't worry about it Toriel. I've just never had anyone be so nice to me before. Thank you for healing me and fixing my clothes."

That was true. Both Toriel and Chara had been nicer to Frisk than anyone else. Well, that is besides Lance.

Toriel nodded accepting the answer. "Ah, well I'm glad I could help you so much my child." She turned. "Please, follow me."

She walked off and Frisk followed. His gaze was quickly drawn to a shiny, yellow object between two sets of stairs leading up. He walked up to it as Chara caught up to him.

" _Hey, uh Chara… what is this?"_ Frisk asked figuring she'd know.

" **I suppose it does make sense that you could see these given your soul color matches what mine once was."** Frisk wondered what she meant but deiced he could ask about it later. **"It's a save point. Only we can see it, and it'll safely bring you back to this point in time if you should die. I'd suggest you use it."**

Frisk nodded and reached his hand towards the object. He stopped, hesitating just above it before remembering the conversation he just had with Chara. He touched the object.

Chara nodded. " **Alright, it's done. You've saved this point in time and will be sent back here if you die. Which I do not want to happen unless you can't prevent it. Don't make me feel bad idiot."**

Frisk nodded. _"I'll keep that in mind Chara."_

He then walked up the left stairs, to the same level as Toriel, and followed her into the next room which contained a sealed door, six buttons on the floor, a lever to the right of the door, and a sign to the left.

Toriel spoke up. "Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins." She walked across two buttons, up, and then across two more before pulling the lever opening the door.

"The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversion and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please, adjust yourself to the sight of them." She then walked through the now open door.

" **She's right Frisk. These puzzles will be everywhere down here. If you're unsure how to solve them, then don't guess. Ask me, and I'll help you."** Chara stated now seeming just as uneasy as she did with the flower.

Frisk contemplated asking what seemed to be upsetting Chara but decided that could wait until they were in a safer place.

He decided to check out the sign before progressing. "Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road." Frisk nodded. "Interesting."

Chara looked at him. **"Do you understand what it means?"**

"Not really." Frisk admitted. "It's just interesting."

Chara said, **"It's a warning."** Frisk looked at her. **"Look, down here you're going to meet all sorts of Monsters, but all of them are good. A lot of them have just been greatly affected by what I did. Please, don't kill them. Promise me this and I will tell you my story once we're somewhere safe."**

Frisk nodded. "That's an easy enough promise to make since I don't like to hurt others. I couldn't imagine what killing someone would be like."

Frisk then walked through the door and Chara followed him. They entered a room with a water ducts and a sign on the wall.

Toriel stood before them. "To make progress here, you'll need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip."

She then walked down the path.

" **I know what you're thinking Frisk but trust me when I say that sign off the road just tells you to stay on the path."** Chara stated guessing that's what his next action would be."

Frisk nodded and followed Toriel. It may have been a short time that the two had been together, but Frisk did in fact trust Chara. He crossed the bridge and noticed that there was a switch labeled with arrows pointing to it. He pulled it and continued.

He crossed another mini bridge and found two switches. One was labeled like the rest. Toriel stood before some spikes in the ground. Frisk pulled the labeled switch and the spikes came down.

Toriel smiled. "Splendid! I am proud of you. Let us move to the next room." Frisk followed her into the next room where Toriel moved off to the side and a dummy was nearby. "As a human living in the Underground, Monsters may attack you.

You will need to be prepared for this situation; however, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a Monster, strike up a friendly conversation. Monsters are all good at heart and merely need to be treated well. They will respond in kind. Practice talking with the dummy."

Frisk shrugged and walked up to the dummy. "Hey, my names Frisk, and I have no intention of hurting you."

Toriel was very happy. "You did well my child."

Frisk followed her onward as Chara, who still seemed so uneasy by all of this, spoke up. **"Yeah, you did good Frisk."**

He walked down the stairs and into the room only to be confronted by a green frog on two legs. Toriel stood off to the side to observe.

" **Chara, what do I do?** " Frisk asked.

" **It's a Froggit. Just compliment it. It won't understand what you say, but you'll be able to spare it at which point it'll leave you alone."** Chara stated.

Frisk nodded. "Alright, Froggit you are a very lovely shade of green." Froggit was flattered even though he didn't understand. "Now I'm sparing you."

Froggit walked away and Toriel beamed. "Very good my child. Now continue to follow me." They walked on coming to a floor made of spikes surrounded by deep water. "This is another puzzle but follow after me child. You will see that it is not that hard."

Frisk nodded. "Right."

They walked four to the right, all the way up, three to the right, all the way down, five to the right, all the way up, and the final two to the right.

Toriel led the way into the next room. "Puzzles may seem like quite the challenge, but they are harmless once you learn their secrets." They started walking down a long hallway. "You have been doing really well so far my child. Hm, child tell me do you prefer cinnamon or butterscotch?"

Frisk managed a chuckle. "I wouldn't really know. My parents weren't big on sweets."

"Not big on sweets!? All good children should be rewarded with something sweat." Toriel stated in shock.

Frisk just shrugged not wanting to talk about his parents again so soon. "I guess my parents didn't believe as you do Toriel."

Toriel was thoughtful as they reached the end of the hall. "My child, I am sorry, but I must attend to some business Please remain here." Toriel handed Frisk a cell phone. "That phone already has my number in it. If you have need of anything, call me. Be good alright."

She ran off into the next room as Frisk stared at the phone.

" **You should continue down the path yourself."** Chara stated.

Frisk looked at her. "Why?"

Chara replied, **"It'll make things easier on her if you arrive at her home while she's off running errands. I believe you can make it through the rest of the ruins yourself. Of course, you're welcome to stand around like an idiot waiting."**

"Fair points, but why do you keep calling me an idiot?" Frisk asked.

Chara shrugged. **"I grew attached to it. What do you expect when you did so many idiotic things right when we met?"**

"That's…" He sighed. "That's fair, but do you mind using a different word. That flower at the beginning already seems to like the word idiot, and since you can't tell him it's your word…"

" **Fine, get a move on moron."** Chara stated with crossed arms.

Frisk shrugged. "Better."

He started walking.


	2. The RUINS

_**RUINS**_

Frisk and Chara entered the next room with two ways to go. Left led to what looked like a single room while right seemed to be the way that led onward. Frisk decided to check out the room first. There were water ducts on either side and a pedestal containing a bowl of candy ahead.

Frisk approached it and read a handwritten sign at the bottom. "Take one."

" **That's known as Monster Candy. Basically, any food made by a monster, is imbued with some form of healing magic. That candy isn't going to do much, but any food item could prevent you from having to load."** Chara explained.

Frisk nodded as he took off his bag and opened one of the smaller flaps. He grabbed one of the candies and threw it in before putting the bag back on.

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy.**

"Alright, good to go." Frisk stated.

He left the room and noticed another save point atop some leave. He walked over and touched it before pressing on with Chara. He got to the end of the room when another monster approached him meekly. It looked like a cross between a bug, angel, and solid ghost.

" **It's called a Whimsum."** Chara provided the name.

Frisk waved as he said. "Hey…"

The Whimsum burst into tears and flew away from Frisk.

" **They're very sensitive."** Chara explained.

Frisk shrugged and moved onto the next room which contained a floor that looked as if it'd fall given the slightest amount of pressure.

" **This one is a tricky puzzle because the whole floor isn't unstable. It's only made to look that way, and there is a path through; however, I want you to step on the path to the left and fall below."** Chara stated.

" _Why would I do that?"_ Frisk asked.

" **Back when I was alive I'd hide little stashes of money from my allowance in various places. Provided I hid them well enough, there'll be chances for you to acquire Gold. Gold, down here, are coins used to buy things."** Chara explained. " **Don't worry, you won't hurt yourself by falling and there is a way back up."**

Frisk nodded. _"Alright."_

He stepped on the path to the far left and fell below landing feet first on some leaves.

Chara followed him drifting down to his side. **"Down here, you can also see the path by the leaves, but first, stick your hands down directly below you and see if there's a pouch."** Frisk did as he was told and pulled out a brown, leather pouch. **"That contains 30g."**

Frisk looked at the pouch before looking to Chara. _"Chara, are you sure you want me to have this?"_

Chara sighed and shook her head. **"Moron, I'm dead. A dead person has no need for money, so as far as I'm considered, any nest egg I direct you to is yours. After all, you'll need it."**

Frisk nodded. _"Thank you Chara."_ He slipped it into his bag as he looked at the leaves memorizing the path. _"Alright, let's go."_

 **30g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

He walked back up a ladder to the top floor and followed the path to the end with Chara following. When he got to the end, he was confronted by a small, green, and square slime. It moved around before Frisk but did not attack him.

" **This is a Modsmal."** Chara stated. **"It's not going to harm you so long as you don't harm it."**

Frisk nodded before walking into the next room. It had three pressure plates on the ground, three rocks, and a spike trap blocking his way forward.

" **You probably see what to do here, but you should know that rock on the left is sentient."** Chara explained.

Frisk nodded and pushed the first two rocks onto the pressure plates.

He then came to stand before final rock. "Excuse me, would you mind moving down to the pressure plate and staying on it long enough for me to get over the trap. I promise, I won't take too long."

"Well, aren't you a polite one pardner. I certainly do not mind doing you a favor since you asked unlike most." The rock stated before moving onto the plate.

The spikes came down and Frisk ran over before waving at the rock. "Thank you."

He walked into a small room with a mouse hole, cheese on a table, and another save point. He touched the save point. He then heard squeaking coming from the hole, yet no mice emerged. He walked up to the table and noticed the cheese was stuck to it.

" _Sorry little guy. Looks like if you want the cheese, you'll have to come and get it yourself."_ Frisk thought before walking on.

In the next room he saw a ghost lying on the ground. He would have originally said sleeping, but no one repeated 'ZZZZZZ' unless they were faking it.

" _Hey Chara, can this ghost see you?"_ Frisk asked.

" **No. I'm a special case. As far as I know."** Chara stated. **"Also, his name is Napstablook."**

Frisk looked at Chara with a raised eye brow but figured he could ask her once they were in a safer location.

He instead crouched next to the ghost. "Excuse me, but I need to get by, and you're blocking the way. While I could walk through you, I'd rather not."

Napstablook got up seeming rather surprised. "Oh, so few people ask be to move. Normally, they'd walk through me. I usually come to the RUINS because there's no one around, but today I met somebody nice."

Frisk cleared his throat. "Yeah, you didn't quite answer my question. Mind moving for me?"

Napstablook suddenly realized what he'd been doing. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was rambling again. I'll get out of your way."

He vanished leaving Frisk and Chara. They continued to the next part of the room. Up seemed to lead on while going straight led into what looked like a bake sale. There didn't seem to be a way forward from there.

He shrugged and walked into the bake sale where he was shocked to see big spiders manning stales. There were four stalls each selling a different item. Cider, bread, cake, or donuts. They all looked amazing. He walked up to the donuts hoping spiders in the Underground didn't bite.

The spider looked at him and spoke with a salesman like attitude. "Welcome to the spider bake sale. Just 7g's for one donut."

That was insane even if this donut looked like it'd be the best Frisk ever had. "I'll give you 10g for 2."

"No can do. Two is set at 14g" the spider stated.

"I'll do 12g." Frisk stated.

"13g. "The spider returned.

Frisk shrugged. "Guess I'm leaving then."

"Alright, I'll take 12g." The spider quickly stated.

Frisk turned back around. "10g."

"11g."

"10g."

"11g."

Frisk pulled out the pouch and counted out 10g exactly. "10g. Take it or leave it."

The spider conceded upon seeing the gold. "Alright, 10g for 2 daunts." Frisk placed the gold on the counter. "I'll wrap them up for long term travel."

Chara stared at Frisk dumbfounded. **"How did you do that? Those spiders would never budge once for me or… for me when I tried. I was a pretty important person when I was alive."**

" _Whenever I didn't want to go home, which was often, I'd wander about the city. Often, I'd find myself at this traders' market. You had farmers selling their produce as well as locals selling practically anything you could imagine._

 _Anyways, you tend to pick up a few tricks for getting better deals at places like this. One of them is that you go in with no emotion. If the seller can't read you, they can't turn the deal around. Well, as you know, it's easy for me to do so."_ Frisk explained.

Chara frowned. **"Right…"**

The spider presented two wrapped, pink frosted donuts. Frisk put them in his bag before leaving the room and walking into the room up. It turned out to be a hallway then bent to the right putting him in a room with a sign next to him, six spots to fall through, and spikes at the end.

Frisk looked at the sign. "There's just one switch."

Chara said, **"Don't worry, I'll find the switch. You just eat one of those donuts to keep your strength up."**

Chara phased through the nearest cracked ground before Frisk could say anything. He shrugged and grabbed a donut out of his pocket eating it. It was in fact the best donut he'd ever had. The frosting melted in your mouth and the donut part was so soft.

 **20g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

 **1 Spider Donut**

As he ate the donut, Chara moved from place to place.

She then walked up to Frisk. **"The switch is in the the top middle. There's also that same ghost from before in the bottom middle, a Vegetoid on the bottom right, and a ribbon to the top left. The others are empty."**

" _What's a Vegetoid?"_ Frisk asked. _"What's this about a ribbon?"_

" **A monster carrot that likes to give out vegetables to people. They're also edible themselves."** Chara explained. **"As for the Ribbon… It's best explained later."**

Frisk nodded. _"Then I'll just collect it for now."_

He moved onto the cracked ground and fell through. There he saw a red ribbon. Frisk crouched by it and realized that it looked like a ribbon he'd seen another humans wear. Though, this one was really faded. He looked up at the hole before taking the ribbon and putting it in his bag.

 **20g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

 **1 Spider Donut**

 **Faded Ribbon**

He climbed up, and without a word to Chara, fell down the far right. He was confronted by a carrot monster that began chucking vegetables at him.

Vegetoid said, "Eat your greens."

Frisk dodged them and managed to grab one.

He munched on it. "Not bad. Got a few more to give?"

Vegetoid smiled and tossed a few more carrots. "You are a good human."

He then burrowed into the ground leaving Frisk alone. He ate the carrots before climbing back and falling down the bottom middle.

"Napstablook, are you okay?" Frisk asked confused as he looked at the ghost.

Napstablook looked at him. "I fell down a hole, and I can't get up."

"Aren't you a ghost?" Frisk asked.

Napstablook stood up and would have blushed if he were capable of that. "That's right…"

He then vanished once more.

" _Huh, the underground is filled with strange monster, but they do seem nicer than the humans I know. Though, thinking on it there were some nice people. It's just, I was never around them as much as the bad."_ Frisk thought before climbing back up.

He then fell down the top right, flipped the switch, and climbed up making the spikes retract into the ground.

It was at this point that Chara spoke up. **"So, do you know about the ribbon…"**

Frisk looked at his bag before turning to Chara. _"We'll talk about it once we alone at Toriel's. I know this may sound odd, but I trust you Chara. You haven't led me astray in the short time we've known each other, so I'll reserve any judgement until we've talked."_

Chara nodded. **"Alright."** They entered the next room which contained a sign, pillars, and already retracted spikes. **"This next puzzle is rather tedious, so I'll just help you along. The current set of spikes is down.**

 **Hit the blue switch upon entering the next room, then the red switch, and yellow in the room after. Trust me, if you didn't know what to do, there's a chance you could fall into multiple holes. It'll just be easier to glide through these puzzles."**

Frisk nodded and did as Chara said eventually ending up with two ways to go and no clear indication of which led onward. **"If you head up, you should reach Toriel's house. Though there may be something to the left."**

Frisk decided to check the left first. He found a large, dancing bug on two legs. "Cha Cha Cha." He looked at Frisk and smiled. "In unison now." Frisk shrugged and danced with the bug for a bit. "Yeah! You can really move! Cha Cha Cha!"

He then left the room and Chara said, **"That was a Migosp, and as you saw, they really like to dance. As such, they'll enjoy it when others dance with them."**

Frisk nodded before noticing a toy knife behind where Migosp had been standing. He walked over and grabbed it.

 **20g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

 **1 Spider Donut**

 **Faded Ribbon**

 **Toy Knife**

He took a few practice swing with it. "Huh, it's very well made for a toy, but not as good as my Kendo Sword. Still, best to save it like the ribbon. I doubt this was a monster's."

He put it in his bag before leaving the room with Chara who he noticed seemed uneasy as they started to walk up towards Toriel's home.

 _ **Outside Toriel's Home**_

Frisk and Chara entered a room with a black tree, which had no leaves, atop more red leaves. The human could see what looked like a home up ahead. Before either could move, Toriel came around the tree and zeroed in on him.

She seemed very worried. "My child, how did you get here? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Frisk replied.

"Hm, still I should not have left you alone for so long. It was truly irresponsible for me to try and surprise you like this." Toriel realized her mistake before sighing. "I suppose I can't hide it any longer. Please, come with me child."

Frisk really wasn't liking the fact that Toriel kept calling her his child. Granted, she was nothing like his parents, but even hearing anything that remotely parentage over him, was a real sore spot. He only put up with it because Toriel was so nice.

He looked at Chara who seemed even more uneasy about everything. It was doubtful she'd be able to answer him if he asked her anything, so he followed after Toriel not really having a better option. He noticed another save point near the doorway, so he touched it before entering.

 _ **Toriel's Home**_

The floors were wood, there was a small shelve with books, and stairs leading to a basement. To the right, there was a hall with various doors and to the left a dining/reading room with a big chair and larger shelve of books.

"Do you smell that?" Toriel asked as Frisk had indeed smelt something wonderful. "Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I've made it to celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here…"

Frisk tuned Toriel out as his stomach felt like it was twisting itself into knots. It wasn't that what Toriel said sounded bad. It's just, Frisk's previous experiences with his own parents made it sound bad to him.

Toriel noticed his discomfort. "My child, you seem a little pale. Are you sure you are okay?"

Frisk rubbed the back of his head playing it off. "I guess I'm just kind of tired. It's been a long day."

Toriel nodded. "Of course." She turned towards the hallway. "Follow me and I shall lead you to a place where you can rest. The pie can wait until tomorrow."

Chara looked worriedly at Frisk but didn't speak up.

So, Frisk walked down the hall joining Toriel before a door. "This is a room of your own." She placed a hand on the human's head and gently rubbed it. "I ho…"

She didn't get much farther as Frisk stepped away from her. Again, the whole seemingly parental side was just setting the human off.

Toriel decided to leave the human to it. "Is something burning?" she hurried off. "Make yourself at home."

Frisk sighed as he entered the room.

 _ **The Room**_

The room had light red walls, floor, and ceiling, there was a chest of toys at the foot of a bed, a wardrobe, a shelve, and a box that seemed to contain different shoes for both girls and boys. None of that interested Frisk as he just flopped, on his back, onto the bed.

He put his right arm over his eyes and sighed emotionally drained after the day he had. He was surprised with himself for not collapsing sooner under the weight of the day. He soon removed his arm and looked at Chara who was leaning against the wall nearby sadly.

" _So, we're in a better place now. Mind telling me what your deal is… and well… everything?"_ Frisk asked.

Chara sighed and looked at the door. **"I suppose the best place would be to start would be at my beginning and work from there. I was 10 when I climbed Mount Ebott and like you, I wanted everything to end. Again, like you, I was saved by a bed of flowers.**

 **That's when I was found by the Monster that would become my brother, Asriel Dreemurr. That goat who saved you and brought you here was my mom Toriel and my father was Asgore. They were the King and Queen of the Underground."**

Frisk nodded. _"So, you were adopted and became the princess of the Underground."_

" **Yeah. I brought more hope to the Monsters. Hope which hadn't been seen since Asriel's birth. You must understand that I may have been the first human to fall here, but Monsters have been trapped down here for much longer.**

 **Of course, you know the story, so I won't go over that; however, despite that story, I was accepted down here. I spent 5 wonderful years with my family until I messed up. Until I made a mistake.**

 **For all five years, Asriel and I talked about freeing the monsters, but I had decided that we'd act on it. See, the barrier you've heard about can be broken with 7 human souls, and a human or monster can go through it provided they have the other soul.**

 **So, I ate an abundance of buttercups to poison myself. Only Asriel knew the truth, and he was against it upon seeing the effect the buttercups had on me. The plan was for him to take my soul, go to the surface, get 6 more souls, and break the barrier."**

" _I take it that's not what happened."_ Frisk stated.

Chara took a deep breath. **"No. Asriel was a true example of what monsters really are. He used his form to carry my body out of the underground, down the mountain, and to the village where I once lived. The people attacked him thinking he killed me.**

 **Now, I was still within in Asriel and wanted to kill them all, but Asriel wouldn't do it no matter how much I tried to get him to. He just took all their attacks before walking back up the mountain and into the barrier."**

Chara was starting to tear up. **"He collapsed before our parents with my body in hand before turning to dust on grassy earth. My lifeless body hit the ground. Just like that, they'd lost us both."**

Chara was now fully with her eyes closed. She tried to use her sleeve to stop the flood. Suddenly, she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She looked up to see Frisk hugging her. That didn't exactly stop the tears, but it did lessen them.

" **What are you doing Moron?"** Chara asked.

" _My big brother often said that sometimes you just need a hug. Considering you haven't been able to touch anyone for… I don't know how long… I thought you could use one. If you don't want it…"_ Frisk began.

Chara held him tighter. **"Don't you dare Moron."**

So, they stayed like that for about five minutes until Chara calmed down. She released Frisk, and he returned to the bed.

Chara continued. **"Of course, I didn't exactly die. Not really. My soul lingered only able to move a few feet from my body until you came along. I saw and heard enough. Asgore redeclared war on humanity to keep the hope alive.**

 **He started having any human that fell killed and their souls taken. Eventually, mom left him and retreated into the ruins with my body in tow. She buried me under that flower bed. This was after the next human was killed by his hands.**

 **From there, it was a process of waking and going back to sleep as 5 more humans fell and have been killed considering nothing has changed. So, Asgore is just one more soul away from having enough to break the barrier."**

" _That's why you made me promise not to kill any of the monsters. Really, this all transpired from the first war in which monsters were sealed, bad stuff happened, and the war was set aflame once more."_ Frisk sighed. _"I'm not sure what to think."_

This was true. Frisk wasn't sure what to think. It was a lot of information thrown at someone who couldn't really feel normally. He needed time to internalize this information and apparently, he'd have that time since he technically promised not to go killing himself.

In one day, his whole life had been turned upside down. His experience in the underground was bringing his experience above into new light. It brought forth memories of above bringing forth memories of kind people. Then there was Toriel and his parents. Everything was just confusing.

Frisk sighed. _"So, these humans… did they have souls like ours? I remember you making a comment that ours were similar. Also, I assume your soul vanished or something; otherwise, Asgore would have enough to break through the barrier."_

" **Yeah, my soul sort of disappeared once Asriel vanished. No, their souls were different colors. I'm not sure what traits they represented, but ours, red, represents Determination. The power to press on even in the face of the greatest challenges.**

 **Also, there is one more thing I need to tell you. That Flower, Flowey, is actually Asriel."** Frisk looked at her surprised. **"He was given determination that made him live as a new entity.**

 **He remembers his past but has embraced what he is. Before you came, he had complete control over everything. He could reset the timeline down here at his leisure and used it for his own experiments.**

 **At first, he was trying to fix himself, but as it became apparent he couldn't do that, he used his powers to do everything imaginable. He made friends with everyone, killed everyone, won every game, lost every game, and so on…**

 **It's been so many times now that I've lost count. I guess he got board and eventually let time tick on to the next day. Then you show up usurping his power. Now he's interested in you. The change you can bring and what you will do."**

Just when Frisk thought his confusion couldn't get any worse. Honestly, all this information swirling around his mind was giving him a headache. He decided the best course of action was to sleep on it and hope everything, or at least some of it, made sense when he woke up.

He took off his shoes, climbed under the covers, and looked at Chara. _"I'm going to go to bed."_

Chara looked at him sadly, **"I'll be here when you wake up. Can't really go too far from you."**

Frisk looked down before looking back at her. _"Chara, I just wanted to say that I don't think you're a bad person despite what you seem to think."_ She looked at him with wide eyes. _"You made a huge mistake, but you did it for the right reasons."_ He nodded. _"Good night."_

Frisk turned towards the wall and closed his eyes as Chara stared at him. _"You know Moron, you're honestly not what I was expecting when I stopped you from trying to kill yourself. I mean that in the best way possible."_

She took a deep breath before sitting down to wait the night out. After all, she couldn't sleep but knew Frisk needed it. Especially after the day he had. She had been where Frisk is after all.

 _ **Later…**_

Chara watched on helplessly as Frisk, still asleep, moved to and fro caught in the throngs of a terrible nightmare. Asriel had tried waking Chara when she first started living with them, and it always led to an ear-piercing scream.

Eventually, they figured out it was better to let Chara work through it herself. No, it was better to let Frisk sleep. Even knowing this, it was hard on her. She remembered those dreams so vividly and they were awful.

The fact that Frisk's sleeves rode up a bit revealing the scars underneath didn't help. This made it abundantly clear that Frisk must have suffered more than Chara. At least her parents never gave her scars no mater how terribly they treated her. On top of that, Frisk was unusually quiet.

The door opened drawing Chara's attention as Toriel walked in carrying a slice of pie on a plate. The Monster covered her mouth with her free hand as her eyes went wide with shock. Chara knew her mother recognized this.

Toriel put the pie on the floor before walking over to Frisk and looking at him sadly. Her sadness turned to disgust as she noticed the scars on Frisk's arms. Then it went back to sadness as tears fell. She wondered what parents would ever harm their child in this way.

"Poor child. You have suffered greatly above ground." Toriel sadly stated.

Knowing not to wake the child, she left the room. Chara sighed and turned her attention back to Frisk. Unseen by anyone in the room, there was what appeared to be a skeleton on the wall. He had a crack above his right eye and another below the left.

The right eye glowed orange and the left blue. He had holes in the palms of his hands and seemed almost like a pile of goop from the waist down. With the only distinguishing thing, in terms of clothing, being what appeared to be a white shirt. It was hard to tell.

He could see both Frisk and Chara and had been watching them ever since their meeting. _"Princess Chara continues to persist and now another human that shares her pain from long ago has fallen. Though maybe in each other they can find the support to heal._

 _Either way, I think I will stick will them for now. True, I cannot do much, but there may come a time when I can do something to aid them. I'm sure my boys will be just fine in the meantime. Whenever these two rest, I can check on them."_

The skeleton vanished from the wall intent on coming back in a few hours.

* * *

JakeGetsFrisky:Great first chapter, can't wait for more of this tsundere Chara. I wonder if you'll keep writing this story after the Underground or if you'll just leave the ending to the reader. Oh well I guess we'll find out eventually

Quillion9000:I see no reason to lie or attempt to mislead here. We all know Frisk will make it out, but that's not the point. it's never the point of anything really. It's always about the journey with most fanfictions and how entertaining the author can make them. So, I will say that I do have intentions of continuing past the Underground. Weather it's in this story or I'm a sequel is still undecided.


	3. Toriel

_**Frisk's Dream**_

Frisk sat huddled on the ground in the middle of nowhere. A single road stretched on for miles in either direction. It was cold. Cold enough that he'd zipped up his jacket and the grass he currently sat in was frozen.

The only thing that wasn't frozen was the blood that came from his numerous scars soaking his clothes. Tears ran down his cheeks from the both the unimaginable pain that never eased and the fact that he was all alone.

"Frisk, what are you doing out here?" A familiar voice questioned before turning to concern. "You're hurt! Come on Frisk, I need to treat those wounds immediately."

Frisk looked up and saw his older brother standing before him. He had the same skin color and short brown hair as Frisk while also managing to grow a well-groomed beard. He wore blue jeans, a forest green shirt, and a dark blue trench coat. He stood a few inches taller than Frisk.

Frisk always felt so safe with his brother and smiled. "Lance, I was worried you'd left me." He stood up his head glancing at the ground for just a second. "I'm so glad you're here." He looked forward once more only for Lance not to be there making Frisk worry. "Lance?"

Suddenly, the area became shrouded in thick, cold fog as two figures, both black as night and with crimson red eyes, advanced on Frisk. One of them, a feminine outline, held a knife in her right hand.

"Bad children must be punished."

"Yes, we must groom you be the perfect son unlike your brother."

Frisk stepped back terrified out of his mind. "Lance was better than either of you and someday he'll come get me. Then I'll never have to see either of you again."

"You don't believe that Frisk. You know he left you behind to save himself."

"He was just another selfish, spoiled brat that couldn't accept what we were trying to do for him."

The shadow people kept advancing on Frisk, so he started to walk backwards unsure of himself. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"We know exactly what we're talking about."

"We know what's best for you and will raise you to be a proper gentleman."

"Unlike Lance, you will be the son that does as he is told."

"All we must do is correct your less becoming behaviors."

Frisk tripped and fell to the ground. "I like who I am."

"No, you don't."

"Let us fix you."

The feminine shadow plunged the knife into Frisk's heart.

 _ **The Room**_

Frisk bolted awake in horrified silence. A cold sweat covered him, and fresh tears stained his cheeks. After a few seconds, he started checking his scars while frantically panting. After he was assured he was fine, the human pulled his legs up to his chest to get a handle on himself.

Suddenly, Chara hugged him from behind and spoke with a surprisingly calm and gentle voice he didn't think her capable of given their time together. **"It's okay Frisk. You're safe. It was just a dream. Anything you've been through can't touch you here."**

Th hug helped to steady him faster and the deep breathes he took only made him calm down faster.

Chara, still holding him, said, **"Tell me what your dreams were about. Holding them in is only going to hurt you more. Talking about them will only ease the pain."**

Frisk began his explanation. _"I was in the middle of nowhere and all my scars were bleeding. There was so much blood. It felt like days of just bleeding and pain. Nothing else. Then, my big brother showed up only to vanish._

 _A thick fog rolled in and my parents, as shadow people with crimson red eyes, appeared. They wanted to correct me. Fix me. One of them had a knife. I tried backing away only to trip. That's when they embedded the knife in my chest. It all felt so real."_

Chara pulled away and started rubbing his back. **"You're going to be alright. You said it yourself that they emancipated you. So, if they ever hurt you again, you can go to the cops. You're going to be fine because you are stronger and better than they could ever be.**

 **I know it may be difficult now, but someday you will overcome this fear. Starting now, you can life a better live. I know because I've been where you are, and you won't be alone. I'm not going anywhere. After all Moron, I'm your friend."**

More tears poured from Frisk eyes as he turned around and fully embraced Chara. She let him do so as she started to rub his back once more. They stayed like that for a while before Frisk was back to a semblance of what he'd been yesterday.

He released his friends and rubbed his now red eyes as all the tears had stopped flowing. _"Thank you Chara."_

" **Don't mention it Moron. When I confronted you, I said I wanted you to live, and I meant it… In more ways than the literal sense. I want you to find a life. To no longer just survive day to day. I want you to find happiness."** She sighed. **"Now, come on let's get you a shower. I know where it is, and Toriel shouldn't mind you taking one."**

 _ **Toriel's Home**_

Frisk got up and followed Chara to the bathroom which had a large shower, but that was to be expected since Toriel was bigger than Frisk. Still, he could make it work. Chara left the bathroom to stand just outside it as Frisk stepped in after starting up the water.

He let the hot water run over his body and let it help return his eyes to normal as the fresh water washed away the tears. Honestly, this felt great. Back home, he was only ever allowed to take cold showers with to few hot thrown in.

The hot water really helped refresh Frisk and improve his mood to where it was just above what is was during his and Chara's journey through the ruins. Honestly, it was already better than that as talking about his nightmare with someone who understood had helped him unload a weight.

He felt freer even if he still couldn't really feel any of the good emotions exactly. This was also a good time to think over everything Chara said to him last night. He found that he had no idea what to do about anything. At least his mind wasn't the cluttered mess it'd been last night.

So, he continued to think as he let the hot water wash over him and ultimately concluded that he wanted to see the rest of the Underground. At this point, his knowledge was limited, and he also realized that this life Chara wanted him to have would not be found within the RUINS.

Despite what dangers may lie ahead, he'd have to press on. He needed to meet more Monsters and learn all he could. Hey maybe… just maybe… he could find some way to live the life Chara wanted for him.

Now the water was starting to get cold, so Frisk turned it off and toweled himself off. He tossed the towel into the clothes basket and dressed himself before heading into the hallways where he saw Chara leaning against the wall. He smelt something amazing from the kitchen.

Chara looked at Frisk and smiled. **"You're looking better Moron."**

Frisk sighed. _"Honestly, I'm feeling better Chara. Hey, you got any idea what this smell is? It's smells amazing."_

Chara said, **"It's mom's cooking. Whatever she made was always great, and she's bound to have only gotten better in the last 100 years."**

" _Is that how long ago you and Asriel died?"_ Frisk asked.

" **I don't have an exact reference to how long it's been. It's more of a rough guess with the clues I can pick up every time I've awakened."** Chara stated.

" _Well, I fell on December 22, 2115."_ Frisk stated. _"Not sure if it's been a full day since then or not."_

" **Then it's been a little over 100 years since I fell and 95 since I died."** Chara stated with a sigh.

" _Chara, are you okay?"_ Frisk asked.

Chara put on a smile. **"Don't worry, I'm fine. Just go join Toriel for breakfast."**

Frisk was uncertain, but he walked towards the kitchen making sure his kendo swords was strapped to his waist and his back pack held firm. Honestly, this was all habit, but with his clothes having been repaired along with his body, thanks to Toriel, they weren't going anywhere.

Frisk walked into the dining/reading room to find waffles sitting on the table along with two plates and some syrup. The Human sat down, putting his bag by his chair, as Toriel entered the room giving Frisk a pleasant smile.

"My child, finally up I see." Toriel sat down across from him. "I wanted you to know that I am glad to have someone around. There are just so many books I want to share as well as my favorite bug hunting spot."

Once more, Frisk was starting to feel uneasy as his stomach twisted in knots interrupting his eating. Of course, I have already prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you, but I have always wanted to be a teacher."

She had wanted to say more, but Frisk decided to speak up. "Toriel, you are very kind, but I can't stay here."

Toriel chuckled nervously. "Human, how would you…"

Frisk pressed on. "It's nothing against you." He reached into his bag and produced the emancipation form. "The simple fact is that I just can't do this whole parent and child thing. Not right now."

Toriel glanced at the forms sadly. "I see." She offered a sad smile to him. "I didn't mean to, but last night I saw your scars. They hurt you greatly, right?"

Frisk nodded. "They did. Look, I'm not certain what I'll do or where I'm going, but I know, deep down, that I need to see the rest of the Underground."

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate." Toriel stated. "Every last one. If you leave the RUINS, they… Asgore… will kill you. I can understand that you do not want me to take care of you, but this is to protect you."

Chara didn't say that she wanted anyone else to know her situation, so Frisk decided to speak of what she knew while disguising the source. "I'd heard some Monsters talk about him on my way here, but even so I must see the rest of the Underground.

I've heard a lot of thing, but I need to come to my own conclusions. Have my own experiences." He closed his eyes. "It's the only way I'll get better. Staying here won't help me heal. I'll be plagued by nightmare after nightmare." He looked at Toriel. "I need to find my reason to live."

Toriel sighed sadly and closed her eyes. "Child, did you eat the slice of pie I left in your bedroom?"

Frisk shook his head.

Toriel nodded. "Please, eat breakfast. After, I shall guide you to the end of the RUINS."

She stood up and walked out of the room. Chara decided to watch her and breathed a sigh of relief as her mother didn't move to the stairs. Frisk continued eating his breakfast even as Toriel moved to the kitchen with his uneaten pie slice.

As Frisk finished, Toriel came in with a tub aware containing the entire pie and set it before Frisk. "If you are ready, I can take you to the end of the RUINS. I also want you to have this pie. All good children deserve something sweet, and you are a very good child."

Frisk nodded and put the pie into his bag before getting up and following Toriel.

 **20g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

 **1 Spider Donut**

 **8 Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie Slices**

 **Faded Ribbon**

 **Toy Knife**

She led him down stairs and along the hall until they came to a sealed door.

Toriel then turned towards Frisk and offered a sad smile. "I hope you find your reason to live human, but I must ask that you never come back. I could not bare to see you again only to know you'd leave me."

She walked back to the hallway but turned to look at Frisk.

Frisk had turned to look at her. "I understand Toriel. Goodbye and thank you for everything."

Toriel bowed her head as she walked away.

Chara walked up to Frisk. **"You know, she would have been an amazing mom. Eventually, the nightmares and unease would leave you because she knows how to help humans like us."**

Frisk nodded. _"I know, but I just get this feeling things will workout if I leave rather than stay. I'll find what I'm looking for out there. Ultimately, I couldn't bring myself to take your mother from you."_

Chara looked at him shocked. **"What?"**

Frisk sighed. _"I know that those who lose children sometimes adopt a new child, but with you around it would feel wrong. Like I was steeling her from both you and Asriel."_ He looked at her. _"I know it may sound crazy, but I truly feel this is the best course of action."_

" **It's your choice in the end, and I won't judge you for it. If you think this is the right path, then I'm with you."** She smiled. **"Also, Moron, you're a very considerate person."**

" _I'm not sure what I am exactly. What I truly feel, but I guess that's why we're doing this."_ Frisk opened the door and stepped into a long hall with the various shades of purple. _"Let's go Chara."_

They both walked on as the doors sealed shut behind them.

 _ **A Room**_

Frisk and Chara entered a room, exactly like the one where Frisk first met Flowey, only to be met with the Flower once more. "Clever. Very clever. You think you're smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed."

Frisk interrupted. "It's not. No one has to kill anyone."

"Interesting. I wonder if you'll still say that when met with a relentless killer? I'll certainly be keeping my eye on you." Flowey stated before vanishing into the ground.

Frisk marched on towards the second set of doors. _"Let's go Chara."_

Chara nodded and followed him out of the RUINS.

* * *

JakeGetsFrisky:Hey, the author noticed me! Anyways, I'll look forward to whatever comes next in this story weather it's a new sequel or not. All I can complain about really is that Chara seems to not hate humans anymore which seems uncharacteristic(heh) of her. You might have done this on purpose but I wanted to point it out just in case. Keep up the great work!

Quillion9000:I always acknowledge my reviewers. I absolutely love getting these reviews because they're a way to engage with fans of my stories. I'm glad you're liking it. As for Chara, and really any character in Undertale to a certain extent, have a past that can be filled in as we see fit. In one universe, Gaster never wanted his sons to know about his experiments in another he loved telling his sons about his work. Brought them in regularly.

In another universe, Gaster wasn't they're father. He was their older brother.I think that was part of Toby's idea for this game. He left a lot of holes that can filled in while still giving us story with the characters we interact will. Those holes can be filled with the imagination. So, in this universe she did hate humans, but she spent longer with Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel. 5 years. That changed her. Game her something to think about after doing the plan with Asreil. What you get is the Chara we have.


	4. Snowdin Forest

_**Snowdin Forest**_

Frisk looked around at what was a snow-covered forest with tall evergreen trees. The ground onwards was show covered. Down the road he noticed a bridge with a poorly built wall or gate on top of it.

He looked to Chara. _"So, what is this place? I doubt it's the RUINS."_

Chara replied, " **This is Snowdin Forest. If you follow the path, you'll make it to Snowdin Village. Also, the Underground is much larger than you may think, but the main areas are the places we should concern ourselves with.**

 **Those are places are where you'll find people willing to talk with a human. Of course, that is just guesswork on my part, but given the state of things when mom brought me to the RUINS… well I have to assume many monsters out here would be more willing to attack."**

Frisk nodded. _"What about you? You spent 5 years with monsters, so could I ask you questions about them and history in general?"_

Chara sighed. **"If you wish Moron. I'll educate you on things, but keep in mind it was never my goal to be a teacher. So, keep them questions to a minimum."**

Frisk nodded once more. _"I know you may not like talking about her, but Toriel seemed different from any other monster I met in the RUINS. Like her presence was more commanding than anyone else's. Why is that?"_

" **She's a Boss Monster while everything else you ran into were Normal Monsters. Well, Napstablook was also a Boss Minster, but a weak one. The difference between Boss Monsters and regular Monsters is many all things considered.**

 **For one, Boss Monsters are generally stronger. There is also a hagiarchy of Boss Monsters as well. Some are just stronger and meant to lead. Another difference is that Boss Monsters can trace their lineage to that of a regular Monster and Human."**

Frisk looked at Chara surprised. _"Wait! So, you're telling me that Boss Monsters are the combination of Human's and Monsters?"_

Chara said, **"It's not as cut and dry as that. A normal Human and Monster can produce one of two offspring. They either produce a Wizard, human imbued with magic, or a Boss Monster. Boss Monsters are always encouraged to marry another Boss Monsters.**

 **Now, the offspring of a Wizard couple or Boss Monster couple would continue to be strong, but there would be a small, steady decline in strength as the generations kept moving in that direction.**

 **The way to improve the lineage was the union of Wizards and Boss Monsters. This is what made the war exceptionally difficult. Monsters and Humans lived in harmony, but both are capable of both good and bad.**

 **The monsters trace back this war to a simple disagreement between a group of Humans and Monsters. Both parties were guilty. They fought, and it was brutal. In the end, only a single Human and Monster remained. They'd absorbed the others comrade's souls.**

 **These two were corrupt to their cores, so the souls made their forms seem like nightmare fuel. This sudden change did not dissuade them from fighting. It only gave them more power and stamina to do so.**

 **They fought across the land as everyone saw what the other side was capable of if given souls from the opposing side. I hear they eventually killed each other off, but it was far to late. War had been ignited.**

 **Kinder Boss Monsters and Wizards ended i[ taking souls of the fallen and becoming powerful. The earth was devastated. In the end, Humanity came out the victors and forced Mosnters to retreat into Mt. Ebott.**

 **They hoped their puzzles and traps set up within would stop the Humans. King Asgore's Father perished defending his people as they retreated. This gave the Wizards, the last remaining seven, time to concoct a spell. The Barrier. Mosnters were sealed.**

Frisk was shocked. _"Wait! If Boss Monsters still exist down here, then why don't Wizards exist on the surface?"_

" **Ture, you would expect Boss Mosnters to die out long before wizards especially considering the Human Population, even back then dwarfed the Monster population; however, Wizards were the off spring of Mosnters.**

 **I hear they weren't treated well. Even those that fought with the Humans were reported to have been treated horribly. That's not to say the decedents of Wizards don't exist. There out there, but their powers haven't awakened.**

 **It just takes a large amount of magic from Mosnters to awaken these power. I mean magic that would usually prove fatal. The same could be said for the weaker Boss Monsters. A fatal wound dealt by a Human could awaken their true strength."**

" _If there a difference between the various souls? Monster, Human, Wizard, and Boss Monster?"_ Frisk asked.

Chara sighed. **"Look, this is the last question I'm going to answer today on this stuff, so better make sure this is the one you want answered Moron."**

Frisk nodded. _"I'm sure."_

" **Alright, grab that stick over there. Then draw both an upside-down heart and a right side up heart next to each other."** Frisk did as Chara instructed. **"The upside-down heart is a Monster soul which are always white.**

 **The right heart is a Human's soul and it comes in a variety of colors which represents the trait strongest in a Human. Such as red for determination. This does not mean we can't show traits outside our colors.**

 **Now, Monsters have another name for these souls 'Open' and 'Closed' souls respectively. Open as in open to magic and closed as in closed to magic. Now draw a triangle within each."**

Frisk did as instruct. **"This is what a Boss Monster Soul and Wizard Soul look like. Of course, only a 1** **st** **generation Boss Monster or Boss Monster awakened by that fatal wound will have it whereas all wizards have that triangle unless dormant.**

" _My soul didn't have that triangle though."_ Frisk contemplated not keeping this thought from Chara.

" **Very observant for a Moron."** Chara knew exactly what he was talking about. **"The Barrier, crafted by Seven Wizards, is indeed a source of great magic that only Wizards could even hope to pass through.**

 **Meaning all eight of us are/were Wizard dependents. If non-wizards ever tried, they'd find themselves standing on invisible ground. The reason your soul hasn't changed is because it's weak. After all, your main trait is Determination.**

 **You tried to kill yourself though, so your triangle won't appear for some time. It is also important to note that the triangle only appears on two occasions. When the Wizard awakens and any time after when a Wizards uses their magic."**

Frisk looked at Chara. _"So, since you're a wizard, what can we do?"_

Chara sighed. **"Earth to Moron, I told you that last question was the only one I'd answer. Now let's get moving."**

Frisk nodded. _"Fair enough. Even though I grew up in Canada, this cavern is starting to feel really cold."_

He zipped up his jacket and started walking, with Chara, only to hear a strange sound that he couldn't quite place.

"Those are some interesting designs." A voice stated from behind Frisk, but he didn't turn around. "Come on Human, don't you know how to greet a new pal. Turn around and shake my hand."

" _Chara, what should I do?"_ Frisk asked.

Chara was looking at the Monster before turning to Frisk. **"The Monster behind you is a Skeleton, and Skeleton Monsters are all Boss Monsters that are related to one another. So, if this guy is anything like Gaster, then I think it's okay to turn around and shake hands."**

Frisk turned around and grabbed the hand of the Skeleton, He was shorter than Frisk and wore a blue coat over a white shirt and black cargo shorts. When Frisk embraced the hand, it made a farting noise indicating that there had been a whoopie cushion in there.

The Skeleton laughed. "You know kid, I'd been waiting for you to move up to the bridge forever and was confused when you didn't. Good to see you're just thinking things through. I'd have thought you were a real bone headed otherwise." He noticed Frisk hadn't laughed. "Not a fan of whoopie cushions or puns I see."

"No, just not in the mood for them. Sorry." Frisk replied.

" **You know, now that I get a good look at this guy, I think he might be the son of the Skeleton I know. Hey Moron, ask this guy about W.D. Gaster."** Chara stated.

" _How exactly would I explain knowing a Skeleton when I just got out of the RUINS?"_ Frisk inquired.

" **Okay, that's a good point."** Chara admitted.

The Skeleton smiled. "It's no problem kid. Anyways, name's Sans."

Chara came to a sudden realization. **"So, this Sans. I should have seen it sooner. Huh, he didn't really grow that much from when he was 12."**

"I'm Frisk but feel free to call me whatever you want." Frisk stated with a shrug.

"Good to know kid, but it won't make me bone it in. Anyways, I know you're a Human, and I'm supposed to be on the look out for Humans," He shrugged. "I don't really care about catching you though my brother, Papyrus, is a Human-hunting fanatic. I think that's him over there.

I have an idea, go through this gate thingy. My bro made the bars to big to stop anything." Sans ushered Frisk through, and he decided to just play along. "Quick, behind those conveniently placed rocks."

There were two boulders off to the side, so Frisk hid behind them.

" **Moron, what are we doing?"** Chara asked.

Frisk looked at her. _"I can't laugh at his puns or jokes, so I figured I'd throw him a bone. Play along."_

Chara sighed. **"Please tell me that pun was unintentional?"**

" _I wish I could."_ Frisk admitted.

He peaked out to look at the brother of Sans as he approached. Papyrus was a tall skeleton whose attire consisted of a white chest plate with gold trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, knee-high orange-red boots, and a short orange-red cape.

San's addressed his brother. "Sup Bro?"

When Papyrus spoke, it was with that usual sibling, weather older or younger, anger. "You know what 'sup' brother! It's been eight days, yet you still haven't recalibrated your puzzles. You just hang around outside your station! What are you even doing!?

"Staring at those rocks. They're so cool. Want to look?" Sans asked.

"No! I don't have time for that! What if a human comes through here!? I want to be ready! I will be the one! I must be the one! I will capture a human! Then, I, The Great Papyrus, will get all the things I utterly deserve. Respect. Recognition. I will finally be able to join the royal guard. People will ask to be my friend." Papyrus stated.

Sans glanced from Papyrus to the rocks. "Maybe those rocks will help you."

"Sans!" Papyrus shouted. "You are not helping lazy bones! All you do is sit around doing nothing! You just get lazier and lazier every day!"

"Take it easy brother. I've gotten a ton of work down today." Sans winked. "A skele-ton."

"Sans!" Papyrus yelled.

"Come on, you're smiling." Sans stated.

Papyrus was. "I am, and I hate it!" He sighed. "I'm just going to attend to my puzzles."

Papyrus ran off and Frisk came out. _"I think that guy could use a friend."_

" **Moron, I only asked you to spare the monsters. You don't have to go making friends with them. Especially that guy. He's a few pieces away from a full bar of chocolate if you catch my meaning."** Chara stated.

" _That's an interesting way of phrasing things. Do you like chocolate?"_ Frisk asked.

Chara crossed her arms. **"So, what if I do?"**

Frisk could help but chuckle. _"There's nothing wrong with it. Just wanted some clarification is all."_

Sans turned to looked at him curiously. "You know, you're a strange Human. You seem so contemplative and those were some interesting drawings of Souls you did as well."

Frisk looked at him and rubbed his hair. "It's nothing special. I'm just a deep thinker at times is all."

Sans shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, it's none of my business; however, you should probably be on your way. No doubt you got somewhere to go."

Frisk nodded. "Right, guess I'll see you around."

Frisk started down the path used by Papyrus as the skeleton in the wall, from last night, followed them along there path with a smile. _"The Human was so kind to my boys and Princess Chara is the same as I once remember her. I think they are most certainly good influences on the other."_

Frisk stopped when Sans called out to him. "I hate to bother ya Human, but could you do me a favor? See, my brother's been kind of down lately. He's never seen a Human before and seeing you might just make his day."

Frisk gave a thumbs up. "He can see me and show me these puzzles he's been talking about, but I don't intend on being caught. Even though your brother doesn't seem that dangerous."

"Thanks a million." Sans stated. "You'll see me up ahead."

He then ran back the way Frisk came from. The Human shrugged and started down the path with Chara. He came across a save point, a way up, and way to continue down the path. Frisk touched the save point before looking at the path upwards and straight ahead.

His eyes were drawn to a broken box on the other side of the path up. He walked over and checked them out finding a pair of white gloves with a black spot in the middle. He looked at the box again but found nothing else inside.

" _Chara, I know you said no more questions, but…"_ Frisk began.

" **You already know Frisk. Those gloves are unmistakably that of one of the other humans."** Chara stated.

Frisk looked at the gloves before slipping them on his hands. _"Another casualty of the war started by both Humans and Monsters. A war that was reignited because Humans hadn't stopped to think instead of attacking. If they had, then these children wouldn't have had to die_

 _If peace could have been obtained in the first place, instead of sealing the monsters away, then they wouldn't have had to die at all. That's the thing, a war only continues to this extent when neither side is willing to work towards peace. When one side would want peace at the end, it's harder than ever to achieve."_

Chara looked at Frisk. **"Are you okay?"**

Frisk sighed. _"I don't know Chara."_ He stood up and put his now gloved hands in his pockets. _"Let's just continue looking around."_

He decided to check out the upwards path first with Chara silently following. Frisk ended up standing before a river of what he could safely assume would be freezing water which seemed to flow into the RUINS. That explained the water he'd seen in there.

There was also a wooden chair and a fishing pole set up next to it. He contemplated reeling it in, but ultimately decided it might be rude to do so considering someone had to set this up. Frisk sighed, walked back down the path, and continued. He stopped behind a rock as he noticed Sans and Papyrus standing ahead on the path.

"Sans! Oh my god! Is that a Human!?" Papyrus asked.

"Uh, actually I think that's a rock." Sans stated.

"Oh." Papyrus stated.

"If you're asking about behind the rock, then that is a human." Sans informed.

Papyrus addressed Frisk directly. "Human, you shall not pass this area. I, The Great Papyrus, will stop you! Then I shall capture you! You will be delivered to the Capital! I'm not sure what's next…In any case, continue if you dare. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus ran off and Sans spoke to Frisk. "Don't sweat it kid." He winked. "I'll keep an eye socket out for ya."

Sana then ran off after Papyrus.

" _ **Those two certainly remind me of their father."**_ Chara stated. **"Just in different respects."**

Frisk looked at her. _"This W.D. Gaster your mentioned?"_

Chara nodded. **"Yeah, W.D. Gaster. He's the Royal Scientist of the Underground and was working on a way to free monster kind without the need for the Human Souls. I can't imagine what my father has him doing now."**

" _Did you know him well?"_ Frisk asked.

" **Oh yes, he was a close friend of Asgore and Toriel as was his wife Arial before she passed on. They would often visit, sometimes alone and sometimes together, to have tea and cakes. Toriel and Gaster loved to share puns and Asgore and Arial often exchanged gardening tips."** Chara explained.

From the trees, Gaster smiled. _"It is nice to know not everyone has forgotten me. I just hope she isn't hurt when she discovers the truth."_

Frisk nodded and walked down the path until he came to the shabbiest looking stand he'd ever seen. He was about to look at it, until he was approached by a drake resembling a snowflake with feathers sticking out symmetrically in certain locations. It was light blue on the entirety of his body, excluding his beak, eyes, underbelly, and feet, all of which were yellow.

" **This is Snowdrake. Also, I know I may not have said anything until now but running is a viable option."** Chara explained.

The Snow drake flutter and sent crescents made of ice at Frisk. The Human dodged them and down the path until he lost the Snowdrake and only then did he continue walking.

He noticed a well made stand up ahead as well as a sign before it, so he walked up to the sign. _"Absolutely no moving? What do you think this ones trying to tell me Chara?"_

" **I'm not sure. This wasn't here a 100 years ago."** Chara stated.

Frisk shrugged and walked forward only to stop before the stand as a bipedal dog monster came up. He wore a cotton-candy-pink muscle shirt with a picture of a dog on the front, a ninja-like mask, and leopard-print stretch pants. He also has a brown belt, and white tail. His lower paws appear bare, and he dual wields short swords.

"Did I smell something move?" The gog asked. "Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something was moving, such as a human, I'd make sure it never moved again!"

Frisk noticed that Chara was silent which likely meant she hadn't met this monster before. He then noticed a blue knife moving towards him.

Chara shouted. **"That's a blue attack! Don't move!"**

Frisk stood still as the attack passed through him without causing damage. The human knew just what to do. He walked towards the dog.

"Don't move an inch!" The dog declared.

Another blue knife came at Frisk, so he stood still before moving towards the stand. Before the dog could react, he pet it. That set the dog off as it barked.

"What! I've been pet! Pet! Pot! Pet! Pat! Pet." The Dog declared as it sent another blue knife at him.

Frisk stood still letting the knife pass through him.

"S-S-S-Something pet me…Something that isn't m-m-moving… I'm going to need some dog treats for this." The dog left the stand.

Frisk and Chara then walked on and noticed some ice as well as signs in the middle of all that ice. The Human carefully made his way over and read them.

"North, South, East, and West all contain ice. Though East also contains Snowdin." Frisk stated.

" **Frisk go North, and you should come across one of my stashes."** Chara spoke up.

Frisk nodded and walked North. _"So, where is it?"_

" **That tree on left. The one closest to the cliff. Dig around in the snow at its base."** Frisk walked over to it and used his hands to dig around in the snow until he came across a larger bag of gold. **"That is 150g."**

Frisk looked at Chara. _"Wow! You were loaded!"_

Chara rolled her eyes. **"You already forgot Moron, I was the adopted daughter of the king and Queen of the Underground."**

Frisk put the gold in his bag. "Oh yeah…"

 **170g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

 **1 Spider Donut**

 **8 Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie Slices**

 **Faded Ribbon**

 **Toy Knife**

Frisk walked back down the path and touched the save point once more before walking on.


	5. Canine Unit

Frisk and Chara stopped before a large square of deep snow as Sans and Papyrus stood on the other side opposite of them. They seemed to be chatting with one another in another sibling style argument.

"You're so lazy!" Papyrus stated. "You were napping all night!"

"I think that's called sleeping." Sans calmly countered.

"Excuses, Excuses!" Papyrus noticed Frisk. "Oh-Ho! The Human arrives! To stop you, my brother and I have created some puzzles. I think you will find this one quite shocking. For you see, this is the invisible electricity maze. When you touch the walls of this maze, this orb will administer a hearty zap. Sound like fun?"

"I do have a question before we begin." Frisk stated.

"Oh, what is it Human?" Papyrus asked.

Frisk asked. "If that orb is to shock me, then why are you holding it and not me?"

Papyrus held up a finger but considered it. "Valid point Human. Just a moment."

Papyrus walked through the heavy snow leaving a trail. "Hold this please." He passed Frisk the orb before walking back through the same path. "Okay, try now!"

" **Very clever… for a Moron."** Chara stated.

Frisk followed the path to the end and Papyrus declared, "Incredible! You slippery snail! You solved it so easily… To easily! Rest assured that the next puzzle shall not be easy! It is designed by my brother Sans!"

Papyrus left while giving his usual laugh.

Sans nodded. "Thanks kid. My brother seems like he's having a blast."

Frisk nodded. "It's no problem. Honestly, your brother is cool in his own way."

Chara rolled her eyes. **"He's okay… I guess."**

"Hey kiddo, I wanted to ask you more about those drawings you were doing. They seemed quite interesting. Do they have a meaning behind them?" Sans asked.

Frisk looked at him knowing he couldn't exactly tell the truth. I mean, he no idea how people would take it if they heard he'd learned about souls from the long dead Human Princess of the underground.

Frisk shrugged. "Some flower in the RUINS explained that that's my soul, so I was drawing them after just getting out to figure a few things out. I got bored and decided to try doodling inside them."

If Sans had eyebrows, they'd be raised. "How, interesting. Well, I'll see you around Kid."

He ran off after Papyrus.

" **Sans may seem lazy, but he has his father's mind."** Chara stated.

" _Think I should tell him?"_ Frisk asked.

" **If you were going to tell anyone, I'd want it to be Gaster."** Chara informed.

Frisk nodded. _"Alright. We might as well just move on then."_

They walked across a small bridge and noticed a light blue furred rabbit-like monster. He had a red nose and a tuft of fur sprouting from the top of his head. His attire consists of a bright yellow short-sleeved shirt with a single, vertical red stripe in the middle, and bright red pants. He stood beside a grey and red cart with a yellow and red umbrella.

Frisk walked up to him. "Hey, you aren't going to try and fight me, are you?"

The Monster looked at him surprised. "Oh, no I'm not the fighting type, but say are you a customer?"

Frisk shrugged. "I could be. Depends on what you're selling."

The monster smiled. "First, you can call me Nice Cream Guy because Nice Cream is what I sell. It doesn't seem to be taking off around here, but I'm still out to sell it. Just 15g for one."

"What exactly is Nice Cream?" Frisk asked.

"It's ice cream, but the wrapper says something nice. A frozen treat to warm one's heart." Nice Cream Guy explained.

"What about 10g and a Spider Donut I got yesterday?" Frisk offered.

"You got a spider donut? You know what, deal." Nice Cream Guy stated.

Frisk got the donut and gold out handing them over. The Human then got the Nice Cream and opened it finding a fudge bar.

 **160g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

 **8 Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie Slices**

 **Faded Ribbon**

 **Toy Knife**

He ate it and once done, he looked at the wrapper. "Have a wonderful day." Frisk nodded to the Nice Cream Guy. "That was some great Nice Cream. Thanks."

Frisk walked off with Chara.

 _ **RUINS DOOR**_

Sans teleported to in front of the door to the RUINS and knocked.

After a few moments, the lady answered. "Who's there?"

"Sorry lady, but I'm not here for our usually knock knock jokes. I saw the Human and wanted to make certain he didn't kill any monsters in there." Sans stated bluntly.

The lady said, "I am most certain. They are very kind." After a few moments, she spoke once more. "Tell me, are they okay?"

"They're fine." Sans informed.

"You'll remember your promise?" Toriel asked.

Sans sighed. "As much as I don't like making promises, I'll keep an eye on the kid."

"Thank you." Toriel stated.

"Well, I must leave now. My brother is expecting me, but I'll be back later to give you some proper jokes." Sans stated.

Toriel laughed. "I can't wait."

Sans teleported away.

 _ **Back in the Forest**_

Frisk had seen two more of those sentry stands, but whoever was manning them had been out. He'd then walked onward but came to a stop as Papyrus and Sans stood in his way once more. There was a sheet of paper on the ground.

This time they both turned to him as Papyrus spoke up. "Human! I hope you are ready for…" It almost seemed as though he noticed the paper on the ground for the first time. "Sans! Don't tell me that paper on the ground is the puzzle."

Frisk had walked over and picked it up finding a crossword.

"Okay, it's not that crossword now in the Human's hands." Sans stated.

"Sans! This isn't going to do anything!" Papyrus shouted.

"Whoops. I knew I should have used today's crossword." Sans stated.

"Well I think Junior jumble is easily the hardest." Papyrus stated.

Sans looked at Frisk. "What do you think Kid?"

Frisk looked from Papyrus to Sans. "I suppose I'd have to say Junior Jumble."

Papyrus smiled. "Wowie, Humans must be intelligent if they also find the Junior Jumble challenging."

Papyrus ran off over the moon. Frisk walked after him as he glanced at Sans who didn't speak to him this time. In the next area he noticed a note, spaghetti, microwave, another mouse hole, and another save point.

He touched the save point before picking up the note. "Human, please enjoy this spaghetti." Little do you know that this spaghetti is also a trap designed to entice you. You'll be so busy eating that you won't realize you aren't progressing. Thoroughly japed by the Great Papyrus."

Then it was his laugh followed by a signature. Frisk looked at the microwave and noticed there was no power source. Every button also read 'spaghetti'. He tried a few buttons, but they didn't work. He then turned to the spaghetti which was frozen solid.

" **I don't think this would hold anyone back. Not even a Moron like you."** Chara stated.

Frisk shrugged. _"Technically, this did slow me down for almost a minute, but I get what you're saying."_

The two pressed on only to stop as a dog like monster with light cream-colored fur, and a red tongue perpetually lolling out of its mouth appeared. It was wearing gray, metal armor with a darker gray band around the waist area. It held a sword and a shield.

Frisk took a deep breath. _"Alright, I know how to handle dog Monsters."_ He walked forward and began petting the dog. "Who's a good doggy? You are. Yes, you are." The dog happily panted so Frisk stepped back. "I spar you."

The dog ran off down the way Frisk came from.

"So, are you a dog person?" Chara asked.

Frisk looked at the ground. _"I like a lot of animals, but the fluffy cats and dogs are usually my favorites."_

Chara laughed. **"Jeez, you're just a big marshmallow."**

" _You can laugh all you want but do it as we press on."_ Frisk stated.

Now, he could continue East or head South. East looked like it had nothing, so he walked South. Frisk walked over a rater odd pile of snow before coming to stand before spikes blocking his way. He looked at his feet and noticed something.

He used his feet to brush away the snow until he revealed a map showing that east contained a switch. _"Got it!"_

" **Not bad Moron."** Chara stated.

Frisk ran back North and to the East. He found the switch in another pile of denser snow and hit it before running back South. He walked through and turned towards a bridge only to stop as two more dog Monsters walked up to him.

Both were near identical in appearance with round snouts, floppy ears, and muscular builds covered by dark hooded robes with the face of the other printed on the front. Their main differences in appearance were that one had a thick lowered brow, cowlick, and pseudo-moustache while the other had emphasized eyelashes. They both had long battleaxes.

"What's the smell Dogamy?" One dog asked.

"Where's that smell Dogressa?" The other dog asked at the same time.

"If you're a smell, identify your smellf!" Dogressa got closer to Frisk. "Here's that weird smell."

"It makes me want to… eliminate." Dogamy stated. "Eliminate you."

" _Chara, I don't have any ideas on how to deal with them. I don't think they're in the mood for pets just yet."_ Frisk stated.

" **Okay… uh."** Chara looked at the ground. **"Ah, roll around in the ground. You'll eventually smell like a wet dog to them."**

Frisk looked at the ground before sighing and falling. He started rolling around in the dirt vigorously.

"What? Smells like a… puppy!" Dogamy stated.

Dogressa added. "Are you a puppy? Are you lost?"

Frisk took this chance to pet them both.

"Wow, pet by another puppy." Dogressa stated.

Dogamy added. "This feels nice. A dog that pets other dogs! It's amazing!"

"I'm just going to be on my way. It was nice meeting other dogs like me." Frisk stated.

Dogamy said. "Be careful puppy."

"Yes, stay safe weird petting puppy." Dogressa added.

Frisk moved onto the next area and noticed two x's on the ground, speared by rocks, a sign, and spikes with Papyrus standing on the other side of them. There was also a switch.

" _Thanks for that Chara."_ Frisk stated. _"They were nice in the end, but I was worried when I couldn't figure out how to get by them both."_

Chara shrugged. **"Please, keep talking about how I'm just so great."**

Frisk looked at her with a raised eye brow. _"Is Papyrus starting to rub off on you?"_

Chara crossed her arms and turned her head. **"No! How dare you ever compare me to that skeleton who I said was just okay. I demand an apology for your stupidity."**

Frisk nodded. _"I'm sorry."_

" **You better be."** Chara stated.

Frisk walked up to the sign first. "Turn all the X's into O's."

Frisk walked on the two X's and pressed the switch lowering the spikes.

Papyrus turned around surprised. "What!? How did you avoid my trap? More importantly, is there any left for me?"

Frisk rubbed his head. "If you're referring to the spaghetti, I kind of left it."

"Really? Wowie. You resisted the flavor of my homecooked pasta just, so you could share it with me. Fret not Human! I, master chief Papyrus, will make you all the pasta you could ever want.!" Papyrus stated before laughing.

Frisk shrugged and walked on with Papyrus now following for some reason. He didn't mind it though. He then came across a much larger puzzle with the same idea as the previous one.

"Human! Hm, how do I say this?" Papyrus questioned. "You were taking a long time to arrive, so I decided to improve the puzzle by arranging the snow to look like my face. Unfortunately, the snow froze to the ground. Now the solution is different. "

Frisk looked at the puzzle before soon seeing the solution. He walked on every X making them an O before pressing the switch lowering the spikes ahead.

"There we go." Frisk declared.

"Wow! You solved it!" Papyrus stated impressed. "You did it without my help! Incredible! You must care about puzzles as I do! Well, I'm sure you'll love the next puzzle! It might even be too easy for you!"

The skeleton then laughed and ran on.

Frisk shrugged and followed only to find Sans on the other side. "Hey kid, good job solving it so fast. You didn't even need my help which is great because I love doing absolutely nothing."

Sans didn't say anything else, so Frisk moved on only to see Sans next to Papyrus and both stood next to a machine.

" _Chara… explain."_ Frisk stated.

" **His father loved to teleport, so it seems as though Sans learned how to do it from him. That's honestly surprising considering that type of teleportation takes mathematical effort to achieve."** Chara explained. **"At least, that's what Gaster would always say."**

"Hey, it's the Human!" Papyrus declared drawing Frisk's attention. "You're going to love this puzzle! It was made by The Great Dr, Alphys! You see those titles before you? Once I throw this switch, they will begin to change color! Each color has a different function!

Red titles are impassible! Yellow tiles are electric! Green tiles are alarm tiles which will draw a Monster here that you may have to fight! Orange tiles are orange scented! Blue tiles are water tiles which you can swim through, but if you smell like oranges the piranhas will bite you.

If a blue tile is next to a yellow tile, then the water will zap you! Purple tiles are slippery! You will slide to the next tile and the soap used on them smells like lemons which piranhas do not like. Finally, pink tiles which do nothing. Understand?"

"I believe I got it." Frisk called out.

"Great! Then there is just one more thing! This puzzle is entirely random! When I pull this switch, it will make a puzzle that has never been seen before. Not even I will know the solution." Papyrus laughed. "Get ready."

He pulled the switch and Frisk watched as the titles became a myriad of the various colors explained to him. The speed started to pick up as the puzzle tried settling on a formation until finally it settled on a straight path of pink with red on either side.

" _Ah…"_ Frisk thought.

Papyrus just walked off and Frisk walked across the puzzle. He looked at Sans, but when the skeleton didn't speak, he pressed on coming to another sentry stand as well as another save point. He touched it and continued his way.

He noticed a snowman to the south. They didn't interest him, so he pressed on coming to another X puzzle across ice. He went about hitting them all before hitting the switch on the other side to continue. Now there was a way South and a way to continue East.

He decided to just press on east where he saw many piles of snow laid out all over the area. Frisk walked passed them but stopped at the end when he saw a white tail stick out of the ground. Then a small, white dogs head popped up and barked.

The dog stood revealing itself to be wearing a huge suit of mantle-gray armor adorned at the wrists with apparently functional dog faces, much like the spear it holds. By this point, Frisk knew what to do.

He approached the dog and began petting him. "Ah, you dogs aren't bad at all. You all just want some attention. Isn't that right?"

Then the dog did something surprising as it jumped out of the armor revealing itself to be much smaller than the armor giving Frisk a big question to ask Chara the next time he could. The dog barked at Frisk, so he crouched down. The little dog licked then his face before jumping into the armor, the reverse way, and walking away. This brought a truly genuine smile to Frisk's face.

" _You know, I always wanted a dog, but my parents hated them with a passion. To hairy and prone to messes they'd say. Now that I'm free of them, I could get a dog. I might just look for one if I ever get out of here."_ Frisk thought not bothering to hide this one from Chara.

Chara smiled at how much Frisk seemed to improve since they met yesterday. **"That's a great thought Moron, but there's still a long way to go if you want out."**

Of course, there was a rather large problem with getting out, but she wasn't about to ruin Frisk's seemingly happy mood. The human nodded and pressed on finding a long bridge. At the end he could see Papyrus and Sans.

He started walking only to stop once Papyrus spoke. "Human! This is your final and most dangerous challenge. Behold the gauntlet of deadly terror." Two spears, fire, a spiky ball on a chain, a canon, and for some odd reason a dog appeared around the bridge.

"When I say the word, it will fully activate. Cannons will fire. Spikes will swing. Blades will slice. Each part shall swing violently up and down. Only the tiniest chance of victory will remain. Are you ready? I'm about to do it."

Nothing came. "Actually, no! This challenge seems far to easy to defeat you with Human. Away it goes." He flipped the switch sending the death traps away as Frisk looked at Papyrus. "What are you looking at? This was another victory for Papyrus."

He laughed and ran on, so Frisk crossed the bridge.

Frisk looked at Sans. "Well kid, seems you've bested my brother's puzzles, but what will you do now?"

Frisk shrugged. "Press on. Try to make it to Snowdin and see about resting somewhere. It's been a long day as far as I can tell. From there, get by your brother without killing him."

"You're in luck. Go read the sign behind me." Sans instructed.

The Humans moved past Sans, and the skeleton teleported away. _"Snowdin Village."_ Frisk breathed s sigh of relieve. _"We've made it."_

He looked at two decent sized cabins, two floors, connected to one another. The one on the left was a shop and the other an inn.

" **I know what you're thinking, and it might be worth a try to stay at the inn."** Chara stated.

Frisk nodded before he noticed the save point.

He touched it before looking at the shop. _"Depending on how much it is, I might be able to pick up some new clothes. Despite Toriel magickly fixing mine, they are rather old and have gotten somewhat raged through travel."_

" **Good idea. Getting Monster made clothes infused with Magic will mean they can heal by eating Monster food as you do. Though repairing cloths is different from cleaning them, so keep that in mind."** Chara informed.

Frisk nodded and walked into the inn. He walked up the counter and saw a brown, bunny lady with a yellow shirt behind the counter.

The Monster said, "Welcome to Snowed Inn! Snowdin's premier hotel! One night is 80g."

Frisk asked. "Even if I'm a Human?"

The Monster happily said. "We never turn away a customer so long as they can pay."

" _What do you think Chara?"_ Frisk asked.

" **Moron, you don't have to ask me. I lead you to those stashes, so you could live. So, use the gold and get a room."** Chara ordered.

Frisk nodded and counted out 80g.

He then set it before the Monster and gave him a key. "Room 201 is all yours until morning!"

 **80g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

 **8 Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie Slices**

 **Faded Ribbon**

 **Toy Knife**

Frisk took the key and waved. "I'll be back soon."

"Of course, sir." The Monster stated.

The Human then walked over to the shop next door where he found a similar bunny Monster maiming the counter only she wore a white, sleeveless shirt and a straw hat. "Hello traveler, how may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you sold or made clothes?" Frisk asked.

The Monster nodded. "I certainly make clothes. It is a passion of mine. I don't even need to get measurements to make just the perfect sizes. All I need is the right price and I can put together a splendid outfit for anyone by the next day. By the looks of it, you need just such an outfit."

Frisk nodded. "How much?"

"Hm, you got a particular design in mind?" The shopkeeper asked. "Anything you particularly want?"

Frisk shrugged. "Just the same color scheme if you can swing it. Other than that, I have no preference."

The shopkeeper nodded. "How much do you have on you?"

"80g's." Frisk stated as he took his pouch out.

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Alright, I'll do it for 65g's. How does that sound?"

Frisk nodded with a polite smile. "It sounds perfect. Thank you."

He counted out the gold and the shopkeeper bent down behind the counter before producing a long-sleeved white shirt, grey pants, and black shoes. "Here, take these for now and keep them with my blessing. I can see those clothes are particularly ragged and smelly.

In fact, if you wish, for 10g more, I'd be willing to fix and imbue all your current clothes and accessories with the same magic as your new outfit, fix them, and clean them. This way you'd have at least three outfits down here."

Frisk opened his eyes wide. "Wow, that's very generous of you." He decided to take out all 15g. "Here, you're being very kind, so just take the full 15g's. I wish I could do more, but a 5g tip is all I got left."

The shopkeeper smiled. "Take the clothes I've provided with you to the inn and come back after you've changed with any item you wish fixed and cleaned. Then, just leave it to me. Everything will be done tomorrow."

 **0g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

 **8 Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie Slices**

 **Faded Ribbon**

 **Toy Knife**

Frisk nodded as he took the clothes provided before walking back to the inn and up the stairs. _"I'll change right away and get my stuff to the store lady. That way I can just relax."_

Chara said, **"I'll wait outside the room then."**

Frisk walked into the room noting a red carpeted floor, bed, desk with various supplies, and a bathroom. He changed into the white shirt, grey pants, and black shoes before emptying out his bag and removing his kendo sword from its sheath.

Everything else, including the gloves, sheath itself, and back pack, were neatly put into a pile. He left the room with Chara following as he walked back to the store. He set the pile on the counter for the shopkeeper who smiled at him.

Frisk bowed his head. "Thank you again."

The Shopkeeper happily said. "It's my pleasure dear."

Frisk then walked out of the store and went back to his room to rest and relax a while before getting some sleep.

* * *

JakeGetsFrisky:I wonder what pushed Frisk to leave. I don't have anything else to say since this chapter didn't have any inconsistencies. Great job again!

Quillion9000:It's because he felt the need to explore. To move on and see the underground. His soul may be weak due to going against Determination, but it doesn't mean he has no Determination to speak of

JakeGetsFrisky: Time for another review! I'm trying to review every chapter but you write so fast, I don't know if I can keep up! Wonder what is Gaster's motive for following our strange duo. Probably a good one but you can never trust a skeleton to be one sided. Sans has probably already figured out that Frisk is the anomaly because of that drawing scene. Hopefully Frisk doesn't end up boned, I don't know if he has the determination for reversing time. Nice explanation for boss monsters and wizards, it was really creative and original.

Quillion9000:I can understand that. I am a quick writer than can get chapters out in a snap. I do appreciate all your reviews immensely though. The explanation wasn't entirely mine. It comes from the comic dub of Ask Frisk and Company. I liked there idea and decided to expand it to include an explanation for Wizards existing in there. The fact that a Human and Monster never create a hybrid was my inclusion as well. Yeah, most of that explanation does belong to the comic dub.


	6. Snowdin

_**Snowdin: Snowed Inn, Room 201**_

Frisk, still dressed in the white, long sleeved shirt, grey pants, and black shoes given to him by the shopkeeper, laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head. Chara was leaning against a wall nearby.

" _Chara?"_ Frisk asked.

Chara looked at him. **"Yeah?"**

" _You said before, basically, that I'm the last soul the Monster's need to break free of the barrier, correct?"_ Frisk asked.

Chara nodded. **"That's right. If Asgore gets your soul, he'll have enough power to break the barrier."**

" _Then what? He gets my soul and absorbs us all to break the barrier. I don't know him as well as you, but even if he doesn't really want a war, that's what he'll get by coming to the surface like that. Even though you say monsters are weaker than Humans, that wasn't always the case._

 _Many monsters may die, but a fatal wound to a Boss Monster could just awaken their true strength and vice versa for wizards. Put Asgore in there with seven Human souls, and it could be a conflict that ravages the earth."_

Chara looked at the ground. **"That wasn't really his thought process by declaring war. After Asriel and I died, the underground had lost all hope. He gave it back to them in the form of war."**

" _So, he's made the tough decisions befitting a leader of Monsters…"_ Frisk looked at Chara. _"Chara, you know Asgore possibly better than anyone else. Do you think, after all this time, that a Human could convince Asgore to go with a peaceful option?"_

Chara looked at the ground. **"I'm… I'm not sure Frisk."**

Frisk sat up and looked at Chara determined. _"I'm going to try."_ Chara looked at him. _"I'm going to try and end this war. I will strive for peace between Monsters and Humans. That means, I must keep going. To the end."_

Chara noticed that Frisk's soul was much brighter than before. It wasn't as bright as Chara's had been when she was alive, but the Determination coming from it was on par with what she'd once had. That made her wonder just how strong Frisk's Determination would be at full strength.

Chara shrugged, smiled, and shook her head. **"That dream fits you because it's the dream a truly thick-headed Moron would have. That said, I'm starting to get this feeling that if anyone could achieve it, it'd be you."**

Frisk got up and again genuinely smiled at Chara. _"Thanks. Your support means a lot Chara."_

" **At least it gives us a real destination even if it's a dangerous one. Still, I was never the one to dissuade anyone from doing something that seemed crazy."** Chara stated. _"It's good to see that he has something to drive him. I don't think I'll have to worry about him now."_

Frisk slid under the covers and smiled once more at Chara. _"Good night, Chara."_

Chara gave him a small smile. **"Good night, Moron."**

Frisk yawned. _"You know, I like it when you smile. It's really pretty."_

Chara blushed after Frisk had closed his eyes

Chara chuckled. _"He really is a Moron… Sleep well Frisk."_

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Chara now sat against the wall close to the door and across from Frisk. She watched as he once again tossed and turned in his sleep. Chara sighed knowing there was nothing she could do to help him until tomorrow.

 _ **Frisk's Dream**_

Frisk looked at himself and noticed that he was as transparent as Chara. Also, he was standing in the room, within the RUINS, just past the dummy room where he met Toriel. Finally, he noticed the dust all around him.

Suddenly, he was moved from room to room, without moving himself, only to see piles of dust after dust. He didn't really get what was going on. His nightmares usually had himself solid and in trouble. Right now, he was transparent and just being moved

This continued until he came to both a familiar, yet completely different sight. Toriel was standing in front of the doorway to the RUINS while this other Frisk held their kendo sword out in the position that indicated they were conceding.

Toriel spoke to the solid Frisk. "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot even save a single child." Suddenly, the sold dream Frisk smirked as he cut Toriel down to Toriel's utter shock. "You… at my most vulnerable moment… To think, I was worried you wouldn't fit in out there…"

The non-dream Frisk reacted with utter shock as he took a step back. "You really are no different than any of them!" Toriel then fell to one knee before turning into more of that dust Frisk had seen in the RUINS.

It was then that he realized what had happened as his eyes filled with tears. "He… He killed them all…" The tears fell down Frisk's cheeks. "Every last one of them."

Frisk watched as his dream counterpart walked through the door without hesitation before everything went black.

 _ **Room 201**_

For the first time in a very long time Frisk awoke screaming in terror. This caused Chara to jump to her feet and run over as Frisk panted and held their chest.

"Frisk are you…" Chara asked.

Frisk jumped out of bed and grabbed Chara. "Chara, tell me… did I kill anyone in the Ruins!?"

Chara looked confused, but she could also tell now wasn't the time to play around. **"Frisk, you didn't kill a single monster in the RUINS. In fact, you haven't killed anyone."** Frisk breathed a sigh of relieve. **"Is that what you nightmare was about?"**

Frisk sat back down on the bed and Chara sat next to him. "Not exactly." He wasn't talking to her through his thoughts this time. "I was how you are now and back in the in the RUINS. There was dust everywhere." Chara was shocked.

My dream moved me from room to room where it was all just dust. No Mosnters at all. Finally, I ended up in the basement of Toriel's house where I saw myself, seemingly sparing Toriel only to kill her. Toriel called it her most vulnerable moment. Then everything cut to black."

Chara looked at the window before turning to Frisk.

She grabbed him by the arm and led him over. **"Look outside. Tell me what you see."**

Frisk looked outside. _"Monsters living their lives."_

Chara nodded. **"That's right. If you had been killing monsters up to this point, then I don't think this village would have anyone in it."** She rubbed his back. **"That nightmare was just that. A nightmare. Trust me, you haven't killed a soul."**

Frisk sighed relieved. _"It just… It seemed so real."_

" **Why don't you have a seat and calm your nerves. Once you're ready, we can go retrieve all your stuff."** Chara stated.

Frisk sat back on the bed and took a deep breath. _"Alright."_

Gaster, still in the walls, looked at what had transpired differently. _"Is it really possible? Is my universe's Frisk capable of seeing alternative timelines? Odd considering, I can only observe the varied timelines and universe from the void._

 _I don't believe this Frisk would resort to murder in any case unlike Genosoul Frisk. Still, it is peculiar that they would see into an alternate timeline that is theoretically closer to this universe than any other out there."_

Frisk continued to take deep breathes as he calmed himself down.

 _ **Snowdin, Sometime Later…**_

Frisk had returned the key and walked out with Chara. **"Are you sure you're okay?"**

Frisk nodded. _"I'm fine Chara."_ He gave a reassuring smile. _"Thanks for worrying about me."_

" **Well, someone has to, and I'm the only one that really knows your story."** Chara stated.

Frisk walked into the shop, with Chara, and up to the shopkeeper. She smiled as she presented Frisk previous outfit which looked like new and his backpack, sheathe, and gloves. She then presented a box which contained the new outfit he'd paid for.

The shopkeeper said, "Here are your things dear. If you wish to change into your new outfit, then I have a room for that behind the counter."

Frisk nodded. "Thank you." He walked behind the counter. "I'll change into this new outfit now."

Frisk walked into the room, and Chara stood outside it.

 _ **Changing Room**_

Frisk first put his kendo sword back in its sheathe before storing his previous outfit and remaining items back in the backpack. With that out of the way, he opened the box only to be shocked at the outfit inside.

The outfit was another pair of blue jeans, a dark blue short sleeved shirt, and a magenta trench coat. It looked exactly like the outfit his brother often wore just with Frisk's favorite colors. Frisk had always wanted his own version of that outfit even after his brother seemingly left him alone.

" _Although, with everything that's happened in such a short time, I'm beginning to wonder if you didn't leave me."_ He looked out the window at Snowdin as he thought about Sans and Papyrus. _"I know you loved me, and you wouldn't have left me this long unless you were having troubles of your own. I think… Yeah. I'll come find you once I get out of here."_

Frisk smiled before changing into the outfit. Once it was on, he put his sheathe around his waist and his backpack on his back. He moved around, in various ways, and was glad to see that the fabric didn't restrict his movement. He folded his outfit, from the shopkeeper, and put it away.

 _ **Snowdin**_

Frisk walked out from behind the counter and came to stand before the Shopkeeper who smiled. "I just knew this look would be quite dashing on you."

Chara nodded. **"it's a miracle. This Monster can make even huge Morons like you look good."**

Frisk nodded. "Thanks for everything." He thought of something. "I hope I'm not being to much of a bother considering all that you've done for me, but I'd like to speak with you a bit. Also, we never exchanged names. I'm Frisk."

"I'm Connie." The shopkeeper smiled. "Feel free to ask me anything you wish."

"What's there to do here in Snowdin?" Frisk asked.

"Grillby's has food, and the owner is a great guy. If you want information, then there's a library and you already know about the inn next door. Should you be bored, you can always stand outside watching those wacky skeleton brothers do their thing." Connie replied.

Frisk nodded. "What about this town? What's its history?"

"A long time ago we Monsters used to live in those RUINS back there in the forest. Long story short, we all decided to leave and head for the end of the caverns. Along the way, some of the fuzzy folk decided they like the cold and set up camp here." Connie explained.

"Thank you very much." Frisk stated. "I should head out now."

Connie smiled. "Have a good day and come visit whenever you wish. You'll always be welcome in this establishment Frisk."

Frisk waved as he left the shop.

" **So, what was that about?"** Chara asked.

" _I know I could just ask you everything I need to know in due time, but I wanted to collect information from the residents as well."_ Frisk explained.

" **More power to you. A Moron like you needs all the information they can get after all."** Chara stated.

Frisk noticed a kid rabbit looking at an older rabbit lady walking a much smaller rabbit like a pet.

He decided to approach the kid. "That lady over there… Something about her disturbs me."

Frisk nodded. _"I can see that. It would be disturbing if a Human kept another Human on a leash."_

He decided to just move on and noticed a Christmas tree with presents underneath. Next to that tree he noticed a yellow, reptilian child Monster with no arms, a tail, and spikes on the back of their head. They were wearing a yellow shirt with brown stripes.

He looked at Frisk with amazement. "Yo! You look cool mister. Not as cool as Undyne, but still cool. I'm Monster Kid."

Frisk nodded. "Thanks for the compliment. I'm Frisk" He then thought. _"Hey Chara, is this Undyne someone I should be weary of?"_

Chara said, **"Maybe. It really depends if she followed through on her dream and became Captain of the Royal Guard. Even if not, you should probably still be weary… You know what, if I see her, I'll tell you."**

" _Okay."_ Frisk stated.

He walked on and noticed a brick building with 'Grillby's' written at the top. From the look of things, they were open. Frisk didn't have any money left, yet the smell of food coming from the place made his stomach growl.

Chara sighed and put her hand to her face. **"Moron, you forgot to eat. In fact, you haven't eaten since yesterday morning."**

Frisk pulled out the eight pieces of pie and ate two of them. _"Yeah, I totally spaced it… Man, these are amazing! Is this what deserts taste like! I've been missing out Chara!"_

 **0g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

 **6 Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie Slices**

 **Faded Ribbon**

 **Toy Knife**

Chara laughed. **"You're like a big kid at times."**

Frisk finished off the two pieces of pie faster than he knew was possible for anyone to eat pie. He contemplated eating more but decided to preserve them. He didn't know when he'd need them in a fight or any time he didn't money… Like now.

" _Chara, how did I eat those so fast? It took mere seconds really."_ Frisk asked.

" **Human food and Monster food differ by preparation. Monster food is composed of a lot of magic hence it's healing properties as well as fast consumption. That's why it's not uncommon for two Monster to spar with food on hand."** Chara explained.

Frisk nodded and walked on before stopping in front of a Library only the sign was misspelled 'Librarby'. _"Oh, this is where I can find information."_

" **You shouldn't bother."** Chara explained.

Frisk looked at her. _"Why not?"_

" **It's true you'll find information, but a lot of the information down here is mixed in heavily with Propaganda."** Chara explained. **"I only know the truth because as Princess, I needed to alongside Asriel."**

Frisk nodded. _"I see. It does make sense that Asgore and even Toriel before… well you know… would want to give hope to Monsters in anyway. Okay, then there's no reason to head inside, so let's be on our way."_

He continued down the path and passed by two mail boxes next to a two-story home that looked different than any other building in Snowdin. Frisk knew there was no reason for him to go inside.

Though he did glance back at the mailboxes and noticed that one read Papyrus. _"Huh, so this is Sans' and Papyrus' home. Well, no reason to go in there. Guess it's time to leave."_

Frisk continued east only to stop as Papyrus stood in his way. "Human! Allow me to tell you about some complex feelings. Feelings like the joy of finding another pasta lover. Admiration for another's puzzle solving skills. The desire to have a cool, smart person think you are cool."

" **He's talking about himself, but knowing him, he'll flip it around on you."** Chara stated.

Papyrus continued. "These must be what you are feeling right now. I can hardly imagine what it must be like to feel that way. After all, I am very great. I don't ever wonder what having friends would be like. I pity you lonely Human.

Worry not for you shall be lonely no longer. I, the Great Papyrus, will be your… No! No. This is all wrong. I can't be your friend! You are a Human. I must capture you! Then I can fulfill my life long dream of joining the Royal Guard!"

" **Okay Frisk, this guy seems set on this, so just survive his attacks. Wear him down through combat and talking."** Chara advised.

" _I'll do better than that. I'll make him see that we can be friends. That it doesn't matter that I'm a Human."_ Frisk declared.

He drew his kendo sword and looked at it remembering his dream. Instead of going into an offensive stance, he went into a defensive-dodging sort of stance. After seeing that dream, he was determined not to kill anyone.

"I see you are ready Human. En Garde." Papyrus stated.

Papyrus moved about his hands sending out bones, along the ground, at Frisk. "Papyrus, we don't have to fight." More bones came at him, so he dodged. "We can be friends."

Papyrus was ignoring him. "So, I see you won't fight. Well, then how will you handle my fabled blue attack."

Blue bones along the ground and just above shot out at Frisk, so he stood still, like with the dog who used them, allowing the bones to pass through. Once they all passed, Frisk suddenly felt a lot heavier.

He looked at his soul and noticed that it was blue. The Human found this peculiar before noticing a bone and trying to dodge to the left; however, he was much slower than before. The bone hit his leg hurting him just a bit.

"That's my attack Human. Now, let's see if you can keep up dodging." Papyrus stated.

Frisk looked at his sword before gripping it tighter. More regular bones shot at him, so he smashed his kendo sword into them. The bones then disappeared.

"What? A wooden sword can block my bones!?" Papyrus stated surprised.

Frisk smiled. "This isn't just any old wooden sword Papyrus. This is Quebracho wood. Some of the strongest and heaviest we got on the surface. More than a match for your bones. Now, let's get this show on the road."

"I see, then I will have to use my special attack earlier than anticipated." Papyrus took out a small bone. "Behold, my special attack." Before he could do anything, a dog ran over, jumped, and got the bone in its mouth before running off. "What the heck! That's my special attack!"

Frisk looked at the dog. _"Seems to be his dog treat now."_

"Oh well, looks like I'll just have to use a very cool regular attack." Papyrus stated.

He started sending out bones along the ground like crazy as he added in throwing bones at Frisk. The Human ran back as fast as he could, with his soul still blue, using his sword as well as the added distance to deflect the bones. Even so, a few bones got through hitting Frisk.

Chara stood back worried that Frisk soul would shatter. _"Don't die Moron."_

Soon, Papyrus was all tuckered out from expending his magic. "Well… it's clear… you can't… defeat me." He managed to collect his breathe. "Yeah! I can see you shaking in your boots. Therefore, I, the Great Papyrus, will spar you."

Frisk sheathed his blade. "I in turn spar you as well Papyrus."

"I can't even stop someone as weak as you…" Papyrus sighed. "Undyne's going to be so disappointed in me. I'll never join the Royal Guard, and my friend quantity will remain stagnant."

"I said it in the beginning Papyrus, the two of us can be friends." Frisk stated.

"Really!? You want to be friends, with me? Then it is decided. I guess I can make an allowance for you. Wowie! I have friends. Who knew all I needed to do to make them was to give people awful puzzles and fight them. You taught me a lot Human.

I hereby grant you permission to pass through, and I'll give you directions to the surface. Continue forward until you reach the end of the cavern. Then, once you've reached the capital, cross the barrier.

Ah, of course to reach the barrier you will must first get past the king of all Monster. Asgore. He's honestly a big, fuzzy pushover. Everybody loves him. I'm certain with your ways, you can get him to help you leave. Anyways, I'll be home waiting to hang out."

Papyrus ran off and Frisk pulled out another pie piece eating it to heal himself.

 **0g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

 **5 Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie Slices**

 **Faded Ribbon**

 **Toy Knife**

" **Well, you handled yourself pretty well Moron."** Chara stated as she joined. **"So, let's move onto Waterfall now?"**

Frisk looked at the way forward before looking back at Snowdin. _"Nah, I think I'm going spend just a bit more time in town hanging out with a new friend."_

Chara sighed. **"If you insist."**

Frisk walked back to Papyrus' home and found him standing outside. "Hey Papyrus."

Papyrus smiled. "So, you came back to see me! You must be serious about being friends. I'll have to take you someplace special. A place where I like to spend a lot of time." Frisk followed the skeleton as they walked past the Librarby only to turn around and walked back to his house. "My home!"

Chara was in shock. **"Is this guy for real?"**

Frisk followed the skeleton inside. "This way to my room Human. There we can hang out like really cool friends."

They walked up stairs and entered a room with a racecar bed, closet, computer, and figurines on a table. There was also a bookshelf and pirate flag on the wall.

"So, do you want to start hanging out?" Papyrus asked.

"I'm game." Frisk stated. "Though I am curious as to why you have a racecar bed. I don't see anything wrong with it, but it is admittedly an odd choice over a more comfortable bed."

Papyrus smiled. "I assure you it is very comfy. As for why I have it, well another dream of mine is to one day drive a car on the surface. To feel the wind in my bones. Until the day I can do it for real, I have this bed, so I can do it in my dreams."

Frisk nodded. "Cool."

Papyrus pulled out a book. "Now, I found this official Hangout Guidebook when I was looking through the garbage of Waterfall one day. So, let's see what we need to have and do for a great time. Step one, ask them to hang-out. Human, I, the Great Papyrus, wish to hang out."

Frisk decided to play along as he gave a thumbs up. "Of course."

Papyrus was ecstatic. "Wowie! I guess that means we can move onto the next step." He looked at the book. "Step two, put on clothes to show you care." The skeleton realized something as he looked at Frisk. "Wait a second… wear clothes? Human, you are wearing a different outfit than yesterday! Oh no, could it be? You wanted to hang out with me from the start!?"

"I did." Frisk admitted.

Though the clothes weren't for that express purpose, but he wasn't going to say anything.

Papyrus seemed to get a determined look. "I see now. You wish to best the Great Papyrus in hanging out, but I have never once been beaten at it. I won't start losing now! I can easily keep up with you.

I to can wear clothing and do in fact wear special clothing underneath my battle body. Behold!. A backward baseball cap, a t-shirt that reads 'Cool Dude', small shorts with buttons, gloves with striped trim, knee-high socks, and sneakers. "What do you think of my secret style?"

" **It doesn't look bad… I guess."** Chara stated.

Frisk nodded. "I think it looks really cool."

Papyrus was shocked. "No! A genuine compliment!" He recovered. "Though, you do not truly understand the hidden power of this outfit. That means what you just said is invalid. This hangout won't escalate any farther unless you find my secret."

" **I'm starting to think this one's missing the whole chocolate bar."** Chara commented.

Frisk looked at Papyrus before focusing on the hat. "You're hat."

Papyrus removed the hat revealing a present. "So, you did manage to find my secret. That means I have no choice. This is a present just for you." He handed it to Frisk, so he opened it to find spaghetti. "Do you know what this is?"

"Spaghetti." Frisk answered.

"You are right, but oh so wrong. This isn't plain old pasta. This is an artisan's master piece. silken spaghetti aged in an oaken cask. Then cooked by me, Master Chief Papyrus. Human, it is time to end this. There is no possible way this can go any farther!"

Frisk looked from Papyrus to the Spaghetti while remembering yesterday.

" **Moron, don't you dare."** Chara instructed.

Frisk was getting swept up in the mood as he laughed. "That is where you are mistaken Papyrus! You believe things can not progress, but I say they have not progressed far enough!"

He took a small bit of the food and immediately regretted it as his face reflexively scrunched up.

Chara shouted, **"You are possibly the biggest Moron I have ever encountered!"**

"That passionate face… You must really love my cooking, and by extension me. Maybe even more than I love myself! No!" Papyrus calmed down. "Human, it is clear now. You're completely obsessed with me.

Everything you do and everything you say has all been for my sake. Human, I want you to be happy to. It's time for me to express my feelings. It's time that I told you… I am flattered that you care, but maybe cool it a bit.

You are a very nice person, and I'm glad we're friends. Though I do think you can only reach your max potential if you live more for your sake than just for mine. Oh, I know the solution! you should hang out with my boss, Undyne.

Spread your friend energy out more at least. Yes, that is exactly it. Let's be friends with Undyne. Oh, and here's my number in case you ever need to reach me. Call me any time you wish. Anyways, I got to go!"

Papyrus took off.

Chara said. **"At least he answered who the Royal Guard captain was."**

Frisk began walking towards the entrance to the house. _"Come on, Chara it was fun."_

Chara chuckled. **"I will admit that your face when you ate that spaghetti was hilarious."**

Frisk smiled. _"See, you enjoyed something about it."_

So, they set off back down the path.


	7. Waterfall

_**Waterfall**_

Frisk walked alongside a river and out of the snow coming to a solid, purple colored earth on the ground and finely made, darker purple walls up on the right with water falling from certain spots along said wall. He looked from what was ahead back to Snowdin.

" _Curious. The moment I stepped inside Waterfall, the temperature went up."_ Frisk stated.

" **Not much to be curious over. The Underground was long established as the bastion for Monster kind well before they ever had to fall back here. So, they ensured it was stable with diverse climates meant for expansion and support of the various Monsters. This expansion didn't happen until Asgore became king."** Chara explained.

" _So, how young was Asgore when Monster kind was sealed? For that matter, how old is he now? Also, what was his father like?"_ Frisk asked.

Chara sighed. **"Consider yourself lucky that I don't' cut off your questions for the day with those three. To answer them, I'll begin with his father Masgore. Asgore spoke highly of him always telling Asriel and I many stories.**

 **He gave his life to ensure the remainder of the Monsters made it into Mt. Ebott. That they survived. He was kind and did not seek a war with the Humans, but when both sides started one, he fought with his men to ensure the casualties were lower.**

 **In the end, he gave his life ensuring the remaining Monsters made it underground. Of course, he didn't fight alone. Several of his most loyal and powerful companions added him losing their lives as well.**

 **once Mt. Ebott was sealed, Masgore's wife was the leader of the Underground until Asgore was old enough to assume the role. As for age… Well, it's more about life expectancy. You see, regular monsters live about as long as Human.**

 **Boss Monsters and Wizards are different stories. Both are unique, even this far into the generation, in that they stop aging once they reach their prime and will only start aging once they have a child.**

 **Even though that child will stop aging at their prime, the father and/or mother will continue to age. Once Asriel died, Toriel and Asgore stopped aging. Even with Flowey still existing, it is not Asriel as his soul is gone.**

 **It is worth noting that Boss Mosnters don't have to have children with their original partner to age. It can be done with another, of any of the races, and it will still start the Boss Monster or Wizard aging once more."**

Frisk nodded. _"What about that small dog in that huge armor? Was that some form of magic?"_

" **Pretty much. All armor handed out to dogs, no matter the amount given, is magically enchanted."** Chara explained.

" _I see. Well, I can't really think of anything more to ask right now, so I think I'll stop in favor of being able to ask more later."_ Frisk stated. _"Let's go."_

Frisk walked on and stopped in a room where Sans was standing at another sentry station and Monster Kid was staring out at the waterfalls.

He decided to walk over to the kid first. "Hey Monster Kid, what are you doing here?"

Monster Kid turned around and smiled. "Yo, it's you! I'm out here looking for Undyne. I really want to see her and just couldn't wait a moment longer back in Snowdin. She's just the coolest. I want to be like her when I grow up. Right now, I'm looking out there for her."

Frisk nodded. "I'll let you get back to it." He noticed a save point next to Sans stand and touched it before addressing the skeleton who gave him an odd look at the motions. "Hey Sans. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I got two jobs kid." His expression became normal. "Fortunately, two jobs means I get twice as many legally-required breaks. Anyways, I was planning on going to Grillby's and was wondering if you'd like to tag along. My treat."

Frisk thought back to the smells coming from that restaurant and decided that getting a meal in would be best. He didn't exactly know where Chara's stashes were, and he wasn't about to ask. The Humans was content with waiting to reach them, but it didn't mean he'd deny a meal.

Frisk smiled. "That's a very generous offer. I don't have any money."

Sans walked out from behind the station. "Don't sweat it kid. Now, follow me because I know a shortcut."

He walked East, and Frisk followed wanting to see where this went.

 _ **Snowdin**_

Frisk knew it was teleportation, but it was still shocking to suddenly appear at the entrance to Grillby's. Now that he was inside, he could see that it looked like it was going for an old timey feel.

He also noticed various Monsters inside including the Canine unit who sat at a large table in the middle. Behind the bar there was a monster made of fire who was wearing a suit. Before the counter there were many bar stools. It looked quite homey honestly.

Sans turned to the Human. "Fast shortcut, huh?"

Frisk nodded. "I'll say."

Sans walked up to the bar stools as he addressed everyone in the bar. "Hey everyone."

"Hi Sans."

"Hi Sans."

"Greetings Sans."

"Hiya Sansy."

Frisk followed. They both sat on stools next to each other as Chara stood behind Frisk.

The fire monster, who Frisk assumed to be Grillby, said, "Sans, weren't you here for breakfast just a few minutes ago?"

Sans chuckled. "Nah, that was half an hour ago." He winked. "You must be thinking of brunch."

That cracked up everyone. Even Frisk, surprisingly, managed a chuckle. He smiled as he realized that the Underground may just be the thing to help him. Make him more 'normal'. That only made himself chuckle again as he realized his parents would call this anything but normal.

Sans looked at him. "Looks like someone's starting to find their funny bone. All I had to do was humer you for a bit." Frisk smiled. "Anyways, get anything you want, but if you want my recommendation, I'd say you can't wrong with a cheeseburger and fries."

Frisk looked at Grillby. "I'll go with Sans' suggestion."

"Make that two orders Grillby." Sans stated.

Grillby walked off.

"So, what's up Sans?" Frisk asked.

"Well, I wanted to know what you think of my little bro?" Sans asked.

Chara decided to answer even though she knew Sans couldn't hear her. **"He's a nut case, but in a good way… I suppose."**

Frisk smiled. "He's a great guy."

At that moment, Grillby came back with the food setting it before them.

"Hey kid, want some ketchup?" Sans asked, and Frisk shook his head wanting to experience this food, for the first time, without a condiment. "Suit yourself." The skeleton drank the whole bottle. "Whatever you may think of Papyrus, you have to agree that he tries very hard."

Frisk sighed. "Honestly, I envy that in him. Papyrus has dreams he wants to fulfill so badly, that he'll go to great lengths to do so. I hope someday I can find a long-term dream like that. Something worth fighting for."

Sans nodded. "With that out of the way, there are things I wanted to ask you. Have you ever heard of a talking flower?"

" _Chara, should I tell him? I won't say anything about Asriel."_ Frisk asked.

" **Just… be vague."** Chara stated.

"Yeah, I've seen a talking flower." Frisk stated.

"Interesting. You know, Waterfall is filled with Echo Flowers. They'll repeat the last thing they hear forever until replaced with other words, but I get this feeling you're talking more about another flower.

I've never seen it myself, but Papyrus speaks of a flower that appears when no one else is around. The two have conversations. He assures me it's nothing bad, and I trust him; however, I can't shake this feeling.

There's something not quite right about it. Now, I also wanted to talk about those drawings you did once more. I've seen those drawings somewhere before, yet you, as a Human, should have never seen them. So, I'm wondering how you thought to draw them?"

Frisk shrugged deciding to continue playing it off. "Guess I just stumbled upon something familiar to you. Honestly, I have little idea what those drawing mean outside of the fact that the first heart drawn is the depiction of my soul."

"Right…" Sans got off the bar stool. "I can tell you're a good kid, but you certainly raise a lot of questions in my mind." He shrugged. "Anyways, that's enough of this. I wasn't hungry, so feel free to eat my order." He waved at Grillby. "Put it on my tab."

Sans left, and Frisk turned back to his burger while pulling Sans' plate over to him as well.

Chara said, **"Well, that was something that Gaster would do when he was curious, and like Gaster, I don't think you have to worry to much about his son taking it further than these talks to figure you out."**

" _Good to know."_ Frisk stated.

He then ate the food and found it amazing even if it was all eaten quickly. Honestly, it wasn't exactly filling, but that was just another difference as Monster food didn't need to be that physical compared to Human food.

 _ **Waterfall**_

Frisk and Chara walked into the area where they met Sans, only to find it empty now. That was to be expected as people would move around eventually. Couldn't expect anyone to stay where you find them forever.

There was a small square of bridges and an Echo Flower to the south. The way forward had to be to keep heading east. Frisk decided to head over to the Echo Flower and see just how they worked.

"I swore I saw something behind the rushing water."

Frisk raised and eyebrow and looked to the little waterfall which was fed by the larger waterfall above. He did in fact notice what looked to be a camera behind it.

" **Looks like someone has set up their cameras. Wouldn't surprise me if there are more hidden about."** Chara stated.

Frisk nodded. _"According to you, and from what I've experienced, there are Monster who would want me, so having video feed only makes sense."_

They walked back up and across the water into the tall grass. He stopped and crouched down when he heard Papyrus' voice.

It wasn't his voice that made him crouch, but rather what the skeleton said. "Undyne, I'm here with my daily report regarding that Human I called you about earlier. Huh, did I fight them? Y-Yes. Of course, I did. I fought them valiantly.

What? Did I capture them… W-W-Well, No. I tried very hard, but in the end, I failed. Huh? You're going to take the Human's soul yourself, but Undyne, you don't have to destroy them. You see… You see…" He sighed. "I understand. I shall help you in anyway I can."

As soon as the voice stopped, Frisk crawled forward rustling the grass. He stopped as metal footsteps started moving closer to the edge above them.

Chara looked at Frisk. **"Get as low as you can and stay still."**

Frisk did as he was told and looked up seeing a knight in a full suit of armor. They held a magical, blue spear as they surveyed the grass below. Eventually, the knight backed away, and their metal footsteps grew quite until they could no longer be heard at all.

Chara breathed a sigh of relief. **"Alright, you can move now."**

Frisk walked out of the tall grass and noticed Monster Kid do the same.

He was ecstatic. "Yo… did you see her! Oh man, she is so awesome! Come on, let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!"

Monster Kid ran forward, tripped, got back up, and went on his way. Frisk sighed before noticing a save point. He touched it, just to be safe, and walked on finding a long hallway as well as a sign next to him.

"When four lily pads align in the water, they will sprout."

Frisk looked at the puzzle ahead. _"I wonder how deep that water is? Plus, I don't even need them to be honest. I could easily clear the gap."_

" **Frisk…"** Frisk looked to Chara. **"I know you will eventually have to fight Undyne, but I want you to be careful. Toriel and Asgore should still be stronger than her, but Undyne, even back then, was different than them. I'm not certain what she'll be like, but you don't become leader of the Royal Guard for nothing."**

Frisk gave a reassuring smile. _"Don't worry Chara. I'll be careful."_

Chara glared at him. **"You better be Moron or I'm kicking your ass up and down the Underground if you go dying on me."**

Frisk chuckled as he jumped over the gap. _"Yeah, you most likely would."_

They pressed on and turned the corner coming to a bridge only for a humanoid sea horse with huge muscles and long flowing black hair to appear blocking their path. "I can see the muscles underneath your clothes. I demand a flexing contest to determine the true man between us."

Frisk wasn't afraid to show his scars, and if winning this contest was the only way forward, then who was he to deny this Monster. He removed his trench coat and shirt showing off the scars and well-toned body from his years of dodging and running from bullies.

Chara found herself blushing as she covered her eyes. _"Oh my god, Frisk is hot!"_

Frisk said, "Alright, since this is a contest, I'll hit you with the best I got right out of the gate."

He flexed his arms with all his might making his muscles really pop. This caused Chara, who was peaking from behind her hands, to blush harder and turn away from him.

"A tough opponent, but I refuse to be outdone this early." The Monster stated firmly.

The Monster flexed with all their might only to float out of the room and sight.

Frisk watched them go. "Huh, I guess I win since my opponent left." He shrugged and put his clothes back on before turning to Chara only to notice her blush which concerned him greatly. "Chara, are you sick? Can ghost even get sick?"

Chara shook her head. **"I fine… Moron. C-Can we just move on."**

Frisk shrugged. "As long as you're alright, I don't mind moving on."

He walked across while Chara silently followed. She was still blushing because she couldn't get Frisk's body out of her mind. Frisk noticed more of those seeds from before, but this was an even easier jump to make. He then walked through the doorway up North.

He entered a room with Echo Flowers, a telescope, and the beautiful sight of the cavern roof which glistening gems embedded in the ceiling.

"Wow, this is something!" Frisk stated impressed. "They look like stars."

Chara looked up and smiled. **"This was Asriel's favorite room. We'd often come here, and Id tell him about the real night sky."**

Frisk smiled at her. _"You got a tough exterior, but a very kind interior."_

Chara simply rolled her eyes. **"Just go be distracted by the Echo Flowers like the Moron you are."**

Frisk shrugged and walked up to them.

"A long time ago, Monsters would whisper their wishes to a star filled sky. If you hoped with all your heart, then your wish would come true. Now, all we have are these sparkling stones in the ceiling."

"Thousands of Mosnters wishing together can't be wrong! The king will prove that."

"Come on sis, make a wish!"

"I wish my sister and I could see the real stars someday."

He then walked up the telescope and looked through it at the stars. When it hit a particularly bright spot, black ink told him to check the wall. He looked at the wall just down a short hallway and walked up to it. He touched it only to have an entrance reveal itself.

Frisk nodded as he looked back at the room. _"To whomever left those words on the Echo Flower, know that I will do my best to free you all. You will see the stars."_

He walked through with Chara following. They ended up on flooring coming up from the water via beams in the ground below. There were signs along the wall.

" **Those will tell you nothing I haven't, and they are more propaganda/history meant to inspire hope in Monsters."** Chara explained.

Frisk nodded and walked by the signs to the end of the flooring. Then there was just a long bridge to the other side, so The Human walked across it. He only to stopped just in time as a familiar looking spear hit the ground where he'd have been.

Chara and Frisk noticed Undyne on the other side of the water and three spears appeared behind the Human. **"Run!"**

Frisk did not need to be told twice as he booked it down the path. Undyne gave chase while hurling a trio of spears at him multiple times. Any time he came to a turn, he'd jump the small gap and keep running. He saw solid ground ahead as well as more tall grass.

He ran into the grass and crouched as low as possible. He kept still as Undyne walked into the grass looking for him. The captain shot her arm forward only to catch Monster Kid by the shirt lifting him into the air. She set him down before walking back.

Once she was gone, Frisk walked out of the grass only to followed by Monster Kid who was just as ecstatic as before. "Yo… Did you see that? Undyne just touched me! I'm never washing this shirt again! Come on, let's see if we can see her agai!"

Monster Kid ran forward only to trip and get back up before continuing down onward.

" _Okay, that was close."_ Frisk stated shocked.

" **At least you're okay."** Chara stated.

Gaster stood in the nearby wall. _"Yes, a difficult road lies ahead for Frisk as well as Princess Chara. Still, I cannot do much more than watch them on their way. I am practically powerless as I am now."_

Frisk walked on noticing cheese inside a crystal, a mouse hole, and a save point. He knew there was no way he could get that cheese for the mouse, so he just touched the point and moved on along to find himself in a long hallway.

There, Gaster now stood beside a single gray door. _"I wonder if another attempt at breaking back into the timeline is in order. Of course, that has never born fruit for the countless years I've spent trying."_

Frisk stopped before the door and tilted his head. _"Hey Chara, do you see this door?"_

Chara, who'd walked past the door, came back to him. **"Moron, I don't see any door here. Did you catch a cold while we were in Snowdin?"**

Gaster stared at Frisk in shock completely caught off guard that anyone would see this door. This gateway linking the Void to the timeline.

Frisk walked forward and opened the door causing Chara to react in shock. **"A doorway just appeared!?"** Gaster rushed back into the room as Frisk entered followed by Chara. **"Frisk, what are you…"** She stopped having noticed a familiar looking skeleton up ahead.

Frisk looked at him as well with curiosity instead of the fear Gaster would have expected. Truly, this was a strange and unprecedented day for the former Royal Scientist.


	8. Gaster

_**Gaster's Void**_

Frisk stared curiously at what appeared to be a goopy skeleton. He had a crack above his right eye and another below the left. The right eye glowed orange and the left blue. He had holes in the palms of his hands.

He noticed Chara's shocked expression as well as the shocked expression of the skeleton. _"Chara, who is that."_

" **Dr. Wing Ding Gaster…"** Chara stated still in shock at seeing the Royal Scientist here of all places.

Frisk decided to move forward and approach the skeleton hoping he was as friendly as Chara led him to believe. "Hello, my name is Frisk? Who are you?"

Gaster had regained his composure as now there was a tangible way to help both Frisk and Chara even if it was merely talking with them.

"Hello child. I am aware you already know who I am." Both Chara and Frisk were surprised as Gaster nodded. "That is right, I to have been able to see Chara, and in fact I have been watching you both throughout your journey."

"Wow, you can see Chara to!" Frisk shouted.

" **You can see me!"** Chara shouted. **"You've been watching us this entire time!?"**

"Not the entire time Princess Chara." Gaster nodded. "I do understand boundaries and there were times I left to see my sons even though they couldn't see me." He smiled. "I must say, it has warmed my heart to see you two helping one another feel more alive."

Frisk decided to get comfy and sat down. "So, what is this place? Also, who are your sons? Chara says it's Sans and Papyrus, but I want to make certain."

Gaster continued to smile. "You are very inquisitive Frisk. Of course, I've seen this during your trek through the Underground, but it is pleasant to hear it myself. Yes, Sans and Papyrus are my sons. They are my pride and joy. Nothing I have ever made could top them."

He then frowned. "As for this place… This is the Void." Frisk tilted his head in confusion. "Rather, it is a section of the void I inhabit." He sighed. "I made a mistake and fell into the core. The parts you don't see have been scattered."

Chara looked at him concerned. **"Scattered?"**

Gaster nodded. "Yes. See, I don't really exist in the timeline anymore and only Chara, Sans, and Asriel/Flowey remember I ever did at all. Given their existences and powers. That now includes you Frisk due to your connection to Princess Chara as no other soul has connected with her."

" **This is all very shocking and a lot to take in Doctor."** Chara stated. **"You said it was a mistake, but how exactly did you fall into the Core?"**

Gaster sighed. "I let my guard down." He looked down. "I was telling my sons about my work. They both loved to hear about it despite being so young. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and ended up walking off."

Frisk jumped to his feet with determination clear on his face. "There must be some way to save you."

"You wish to save me?" Gaster was taken back by this sudden proclamation as they had only just met. "Why on earth would you want to save me?"

Frisk smiled. "You sound like a good parent that has been separated from his boys for too long. I know you have likely had a long time to search for a way out, but surely there is something we can do together to save you. After all, I wasn't here before."

Chara nodded. **"Yeah, there as to be a way to get you out of here in one piece. I may not understand everything, like Frisk, but I know enough to say that you shouldn't have to spend another second in this place."**

Gaster smiled. "I am sincerely touched by your care for me children. Especially you Frisk who has only heard of me and just now met me."

Frisk interrupted him. "Don't tell us we can't do nothing. There…"

Gaster chuckled. "I wasn't going to say that. Honestly, there is much we can try as I have seen many universes. Some are like ours; yet others so vastly different. As such, multiple Gasters, all in the same position as me, exist. The option I have the most hope for is for you to find Sans."

"Sans?" Both Chara and Frisk asked.

Gaster nodded. "Yes, see both my sons are exceptionally powerful; however, only Sans is aware of his full strength. Frisk lead him to the door and tell him to focus on a soul within. Tell him that he must pull it free. This should theoretically work. So long as we all pull our abilities."

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

Gaster nodded. "You will know what you must do in the moment Frisk."

Frisk nodded. "Alright, I'll go find Sans right away."

He ran to the door while Chara looked back at Gaster who smiled. "If he wishes to save me this much, I wonder just how much he is hoping to save you?"

Chara looked at Gaster. "What?"

He merely smiled. "You must hurry princess. You can't stray to far from Frisk after all."

Chara ran after Frisk.

 _ **Waterfall**_

Frisk out of the room and while waiting for Chara, he looked around only to spot Sans just a little east with at a telescope. Chara came out, so the Human ran over.

Sans chuckled. "Whoa kid, you look bone tired. Did you…"

Frisk interrupted him. "Sans, I need your help."

"Uh, what is it kiddo?" Sans asked.

"I need you to follow me back here just a bit. Please!" Frisk ran back down the hall.

An honestly intrigued Sans followed. The kid had caught his interest on many occasions since he came out of the RUINS. If he could unravel that mystery, then he had to try. As it stands, he was drawing some outlandish theories that didn't seem all that outlandish.

Frisk opened the gray door surprising the skeleton. "kiddo!?"

"I just… I need you to trust me. Inside there should be a single soul, and I need you to try to yank it out with your blue magic. Kind of like how Papyrus made me heavier with his." Frisk quickly explained.

"Kiddo, I don't… What are you?" Sans asked finally being blunt as trying to be subtly hadn't worked up to this point. "How did you know what a true Boss Monster soul and a Wizard Soul looked like. I've seen yours and it's not a Wizard's soul."

Frisk sighed. "Okay, how about this. You try to yank the soul and monster out of this room with all your power, and I'll explain how I seem to know so much. Other than that, I can only give you my word that this is important."

Of course, Frisk could say Sans' father was inside this room, but he had no idea how the skeleton would react.

Sans looked from the doorway to Frisk before sighing as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Alright kid, I'll do it. No need to pull my leg bone."

His left eye glowed blue as he extended one arm feeling for a soul. Once he felt it, he used his magic to extract it, but found it much harder than it should have been. He found he had to exert far more magic than he initially though.

"Jeez kiddo, whatever's trapped in there doesn't want to move. Seems as though they're rooted in there." Sans stated as he struggled to pull whatever was inside out.

Frisk was amazed. "Wow, that is cool."

" **Moron stop staring at the magic! He's coming!"** Chara shouted.

Frisk looked down the hallway and noticed Gaster slowly coming toward the door. He seemed to be expanding effort to move with the magic. Sans also noticed who was coming but didn't exactly recognize him. He did remember his dad, but it has been 100 years.

Sans looked at Frisk losing his grip, just a bit, on the soul. "Kid, who is that? Who are you making me pull out?"

"I'll explain once he's out." Frisk ran into the room and got behind Gaster using his arms to push while his soul began to glow a brilliant red. "Just keep pulling!"

Finally, all at once, Gaster was flung out of the doorway only Frisk had no warning of this. So, he pushed Gaster into the ground and continued straight one into the wall. Then, everything went black for him.

" **Frisk!"** Chara worriedly shouted; however, now no one, but Frisk, could see her now that Gaster was no longer in the Void.

As such, Gaster was now a complete skeleton still retaining the cracks above and below his eyes as well as the holes in the palms of his hands. His attire was that of the day he fell into the void. A white dress shirt, beige pants, and a black lab coat.

Gaster got up rubbing his head as Sans, with tears in his eyes, stared at him in shook now remembering the man. "D-Dad!?"

Gaster looked at Sans, tears also forming in his eyes, and could only bring himself to say one thing. "Hello, my little Sensational Sans."

Sans leapt forward giving Gaster a hug as the tears ran. "Dad! I-I thought you were dead!"

"Not dead, just…" Gaster suddenly saw the Human laying on the ground unmoving. "Oh no!"

Sans looked over a Frisk equally as shocked. "Kid!"

Chara was at Frisk side frantically checking for a pulse. **"Don't be dead! I said I'd kick your ass if you died on me, and I meant it!"**

She found a weak pulse as Gaster ran over and checked for a pulse finding the same.

Gaster picked Frisk up and looked at Sans. "We need somewhere safe for the child."

Sans nodded as he wiped his eyes. "Snowdin! we can get him a room and you can work that healing magic you and Papyrus have."

Just like that, Gaster and Sans teleported out of Waterfall taking Frisk body and Chara's spirit with them.

 _ **Snowdin: Snowed Inn, Room 201**_

Gaster had healed, cleared, and wrapped the head injury. There had been blood, but now the Human should wake with nothing more than a head ache. At which point, the homemade pie in his bag should take care of it.

Gaster sighed and called out to Chara while keeping his voice low enough that only someone in the room could heard him. "Princess Chara, Frisk should be fine after some rest. I'll come by tomorrow to look him over."

Chara was knelt on the ground beside the bed watching Frisk.

Gaster walked out of the room to find Sans standing just down the hallways. "Is the kiddo fine?"

"He is currently resting and should be on him feet come the next day." Gaster explained.

Sans nodded. "Good because I got questions and he's promised answers."

Gaster smiled and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Do go easy on him Sans. I can promise you that everything he's doing is only going to help Monsters." He smiled. "He did just save me from the void."

Sans sighed. "I can't argue with that. Really, I'm grateful to the kid, but things are complicated these days dad. I need to know."

Gaster nodded. "I am aware. I am only asking that you not be so forceful with him."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled at Gaster. "Anyways, come on. Papyrus needs to know you're okay."

Gaster smiled happily as he and Sans left the inn together.

 _ **Sans and Papyrus' Home**_

Sans opened the door. "Hey bro, I got a surprise. Get out here."

Papyrus yelled out from the kitchen. "Sans, you're finally home lazy bones. Dinner…" He came out and looked at Gaster. "I am sorry. I did not realize Sans was…

Gaster teared up once more. "I've seen you grow so much my little noddle, but to see you before me like this… It is such a pleasure to see you again."

Papyrus looked at Sans confused. "Sans who is this?"

"Bro, this is our dad." Sans informed before hugging Gaster again. "Come here and give him a hug your big goofball."

"Dad?" Papyrus asked as he walked over. "You are our dad?"

Gaster brought him into a hug and brought him down so Sans could hug them both. "I am my little noddle. I love you both so much."

Papyrus may not have recognized the person, but this hug… the familiar warmth. Papyrus brought his arms around Sans and Gaster. The three stayed like that for a while.

 _ **Waterfall**_

Undyne was searching all throughout Waterfall and would continue to do so for the foreseeable future. She had to find the Human. Everyone's hopes and dreams were depending on her. She would not fail them.

 _ **Frisk's Dream**_

Frisk found himself, transparent once more, standing beside his solid, dream counterpart. They were in that hallway which led to the end of the RUINS. What laid ahead was something that never happened before. Sans was standing before Toriel.

"Thank you for waiting." Toriel stated. "I needed to get that done. Now that the RUINS are safe, what is the next step?" Sans said nothing. "Um… what's wrong? The killer can't hurt us here. There is nothing to be afraid of. Why don't we calm our nerves with a freshly baked pie?"

Finally, Sans spoke, but it was as if he was completely unsure of himself. "Uh… well… I…"

Then he struck using what looked like the toy knife Frisk picked up in the ruins to slice Toriel. Real Frisk reacted with utter shock and horror once more while the dream Frisk, who he looked at, was stone faced when confronted with this.

Sans dropped the knife as Toriel fell to the one knee. "You were him, weren't you? You told me all those jokes. Behind the door… I trusted you. You told me this was important. So, the only killer I should have been worried about… was you."

Toriel turned to dust. Sans put up his hood before walking out without a word.

Finally, dream Frisk spoke. "He just stole our XP."

Dream Frisk walked over, picked up the knife, and walked through Toriel's dust as he left the RUINS after Sans.

 _ **Room 201**_

Frisk awoke in horrified silence before Chara jumped to her feet hugging him. **"Frisk, you're awake! I was so scared that you'd died!"**

The hug shocked Frisk into realizing it was all just another dream while the tears he felt hit the back of his shirt made him realize that he'd likely scared Chara something fierce when he smashed into that wall.

He hugged her back with a sad smiled. _"I'm so sorry Chara. I never intended to scaer you like that."_

" **Yeah, but I know you'll only continue to do that because the Monster's will only get stronger. It's just, even feeling that you had a pulse… I was so scared you'd died on me."** Chara stated.

They stayed like that for some time as it was Frisk who comforted Chara for a change. Assuring her that was alright.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Once Chara had calmed down, she'd explained that Gaster and Sans got them back to Snowdin and that it was Gaster who healed Frisk. During which he did eat another pie piece since his head was killing him. By the end, his head felt better.

 **0g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

 **4 Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie Slices**

 **Faded Ribbon**

 **Toy Knife**

Then, Frisk had told Chara about his last dream and its similarities to the dream before it. **"That's the second time in a row and it's really strange. Even for a… Even for you Frisk."**

Frisk sighed. _"I think it's just my mind cooking up new ways to torment me, but I'm certain they'll stop eventually."_ He looked at Chara. _"Anyways, why haven't you been calling me Moron?"_

Chara huffed and crossed her arms and she blushed once more. **"I don't know what you're talking about Moron. I've called you a Moron plenty since you woke up. You Moron."**

Frisk sweat dropped. _"Okay then. So, what should we do now?"_

Chara sighed. **"Just stay here for today. Gaster bought you two nights and will be by some time soon to look at you. Just relax, okay Moron?"**

Frisk nodded. _"Alright, you won't have to worry about me going anywhere because I don't want to upset you any more than I already have."_

Chara blushed before walking away from him and deciding to change the topic. **"So, we've never really talked about what your life was like on the surface."** Frisk looked at her. **"I mean, we have, but not extensively. Doing so can only help."**

Frisk laid on the bed and put his hands behind his head sighing. _"Fair enough. I was born into a wealthy family. My father invented the latest and greatest in things like computers. Honestly, I wasn't all that interested in his work to know all the ins and outs._

 _My mother is a doctor. One of the best in the business which only helps when they'd… physically abuse Lance and I. It allowed them to push the envelope, but sometimes they'd go to far hence my many scars._

 _They always had such high expectations. It was their idea for me to pick up Kendo. 'An interesting afterschool activity meant to differentiate you from your peers'. At first, I hated it, but I quickly grew to love it. Anime only made my love of Kendo grow._

 _I was drawn to a lot of male swordsmen with pony tails and wanted to grow my hair out to be put in a pony tail. You can see, by my hair cut, how well that turned out. A lot of people would think that our parent's status would mean we never had a problem in the world._

 _They'd be wrong. The fact that our father was a harsh boss didn't help. He'd fire hard working men and woman over the smallest things. Some coffee spilt on rugs and suits here or there. A small mistake there that could be easily fixed._

 _It's not like we didn't have the money to replace anything. The money available to make mistakes. Of course, coming from a wealthy family meant Lance and I had to be raised as proper gentlemen, but we were different from our parents. We loved our anime and video games._

 _Hobbies which they viewed as useless. Any time we couldn't live up to their standards, we'd be punished. Corrected. I was lucky to have Lance as a brother. He did his best to protect me at every turn and always got into long arguments with our parents._

 _The day he was emancipated, was the day he smashed this priceless vase. See, my parents had gone a little to far cutting this x into my chest as punishment. The fact that I'm even alive is due to mother's skills as a doctor, but she was the one who gave it so…_

 _I can't even remember what I did wrong to be honest. Lance took my Kendo sword and smashed the vase right in front of father. Practically the next moment, he was given the forms and kicked out. I heard hm shouting to me 'Frisk, I promise I'll be back. Just stay strong bro'._

 _Things only got worse from there. Turns out, Lance protected me from more than I ever knew. Over the next year, I was confronted by more bullies than even my built up running and dodging skills couldn't avoid. My parents became harsher. After a year, I was emancipated._

 _I guess, in that moment, the years of physical and emotional abuse caught up with me. Every possession they destroyed. Every attempt at being better than them… squashed."_ He closed his eyes. _"Well, I wanted to end it only to meet you."_

Chara had walked over, with tears in her eyes, as she looked down at Frisk. **"Sit up."** Frisk did, and she hugged him tight. **"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that, but you've been set free. You aren't bond to what they wanted you to be any longer.**

 **You can be you, and you've been doing a great job of that. Your parents wouldn't have made friends with so many Mosnters let alone spare them. You're better than they ever could be."**

Frisk hugged her back. _"You know, ever since I decided to press on, there is something that has been at the back of my heart and mind. A fear. A fear that should I continue living, I'll find someone to love only to treat them how my parents treated me._

 _If we ever had children, I'd do the same to them. I don't want to do that to anyone I'd grow to love in those ways. I'd want to be a good father than supported my wife and possible children. Yet, knowing this… believing I could do that, I fear I'd just fall into it like a terrible habit."_

Chara said, **"Frisk, after seeing all that you've done so far, there isn't a doubt in my mind that you wouldn't be the most loving husband to any one you married. The best father to any child you had."**

Frisk smiled. _"Thank you Chara."_ They pulled away from each other and he yawned. _"I suddenly feel really tired."_

Chara stood up. **"You've said a lot on your past Frisk, and I know that couldn't have been easy. You're emotionally drained. Just lay down and get some sleep. Gaster will likely check you over without waking you."**

Frisk nodded and laid back down with another yawn. He smiled at Chara before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Chara smiled at Frisk before sighing as she walked back to the wall by the door and sat down to watch over him.

* * *

DededeCultist:GOOD SHIY GOOD S*** MMMMMMM THATS SOME GOOD S*** RIGHT THERE

Quillion9000:I can only assume you are talking about the flex contest, so uh glad you liked it?

JakeGetsFrisky(Ch.5):Sans is getting a lil suspicious of our favorite human(living one, for Chara fans). Wonder how well Frisk can use that sword of his. Has he used in on the Surface before in self defense? Keep up the interesting plot!

Quillion9000:He's used it to block from time to time.

JakeGetsFrisky(Ch. 6):Ah Quebracho wood, the strongest and rarest wood in existence and Frisk somehow has a sword made of it. Gotta say, the sword and dodging skills raise some questions about Frisk's background. Was the special sword made for him or did he steal it? Is it from another universe, since we know Geno Frisk is a real threat? Dunno and probably won't know until the Surface part of the story.

Quillion9000:All I'll say for this one is that I have some plans for the surface and am doing what I can to build up to it. Look, we all know eventually Frisk will get out of the Underground with the way he's handling things. That leaves the interesting question. Why would I show a GenoSoul Frisk and this worlds GeonSoul Sans? Trust that I have some big stuff planned for the surface.

JakeGetsFrisky(Ch.7):Hey look, a universe where Gaster isn't all-knowing! And Chara has a crush on Frisk and his "hot" body. Frisk is pretty naive if he can't tell she likes him but that's generally how he is. Is Frisk trying to save everyone in this universe, including Gaster? I loved this chapter and everything seemed so flow pretty well.

Quillion9000:Yeah, Gaster is a very smart cookie, but I don't have him knowing every possible thing that will ever happen, and now he's been cut of from the void early. As for Frisk, he is going to try and save everybody. Hopefully, I go about doing so in interesting ways. Expect the one known as Grmapa Semi to play a part in helping Frisk achieve this even though he is long gone.


	9. Onward

**Frisk's Dream**

Frisk once again found himself in the RUINS at the point in which Sans killed Toriel.

Sans dropped the knife as Toriel fell to the one knee. "You were him, weren't you? You told me all those jokes. Behind the door… I trusted you. You told me this was important. So, the only killer I should have been worried about… was you."

Toriel turned to dust, but before Sans could put up his hood up, dream Frisk screamed out in pain. Both real, transparent, Frisk and Sans turned to see Gaster, as he looked in the void, completely solid. His left had had pierced dream Frisk in the chest ripping out their soul.

Sans, who didn't realize this was his father with the other, numerous things rattling around in his head, approached the goopy skeleton. "Who are you?"

This Gaster had an insane looked as he turned his attention to Sans before slamming the red soul into his chest. This caused the broken pieces of a Monster soul and the full Human soul to project forth from Gaster's goopy body.

The pieces of the Monster soul collected on the heart forming a gray triangle before reentering Gaster. Then, the skeleton glowed with a brilliant, red light as his body changed into that of a Human. A young man with short, blue hair, orange eyes, and blue and orange robes.

The soul then reentered Gaster's body as he chuckled madly. "328… One more than 327… Finally, I am whole. Finally, I can end everything!"

Sans' right eye glowed blue as two white, Gaster looking things rose up behind him. "I don't know who you are, but I don't like the way you talk."

Gaster chuckled. "Oh Sans, you were always so smart." He summoned a blue and orange staff. "Unfortunately, you aren't the Sans I had in mind, and must be cleansed."

Sans didn't waste any more words as he fired what looked like lasers from the blasters at Gaster. Gaster teleported at the last second and appeared behind Sans before trying to strike him down. Sans jumped forward and turned in mid air before sending wave after wave of bones at Gaster.

The Wizard simply teleported in short burst drawing ever closer to Sans. The skeleton held out his left arm causing the soul inside of the Human Gaster to turn blue.

Sans then moved his hand every which way which in turn sent Gaster all around the room until Gaster's eyes started to glow red. His feet touched the left wall of the hallways before glowing orange and sticking him to the wall.

No mater how hard Sans pulled, his magic wasn't strong enough to move him. Gaster chuckled as he stood tall and ran along the wall at Sans. The skeleton teleported to the other end and sent more waves of bones after bones at Gaster.

The Wizard merely jumped from wall to wall before landing in front of Sans and thrusting his staff forward. Sans jumped back, but his chest was nicked. Sans dropped to the floor as fragments of bones crumbled off him.

Gaster clenched his right hand while his staff sat in his left. "I see, so this is the power of a Wizard." He chuckled. "It's simply marvelous." He pointed the staff at Sans. "As are you. To think killing all the inhabitants to The RUINS and Toriel would grant even a monster a LV of 4.

True, you had 1 HP to begin with, but now you have 13… Well, now you only have one, but still simply marvelous. If this is your power, then I can not wait to meet the you who has reached the end!"

Sans clenched his fist knowing he was too weak to pose a threat here. "Sorry pal, but you haven't beat me yet. I may not understand what's going on but rest assured that I'll stop you as I planned on stopping the Human."

He put his hood up and started to teleport only for a Skeleton hand with a hole to appear above Gaster and blast Sans before he could vanish. Sans looked on in shock as his teleportation stopped and his chest dripped ketchup from a gaping hole. He looked at Gaster.

Gaster sighed seeming to lose his crazy attitude. "I am sorry my Sensational Sans, but everything I do is to bring this all to an end. To stop yours and Papyrus' suffering. I do not and will not ask for forgiveness only understanding."

Sans had tears in his eyes, but his sadness quickly turned to rage. He commanded the blaster behind Gaster to rise and fire off another beam. It struck Gaster in the back before Sans turned to dust hitting the ground. Both blasters fell to the ground inactive. Gaster fell to his knees.

The Wizard caught his breathe before standing standing and walking out the door that led to Snowdin. "There is much that must be done, and I have wasted enough time playing with this version of my son."

Gaster left the RUINS as real Frisk just stared on in shock. He had no idea why he was seeing this. What's more, he had no idea why he was still here. Usually, he'd waked up by now. That was answered as he was suddenly moved to another location. A Throne room atop grassy land with many, yellow flowers beneath and around it.

The Human then saw himself walking into the room only he wasn't carrying a kendo sword anymore instead it was a a metal broadsword. **"Greetings."** Real Frisk turned to the right only to be shocked as Chara, no longer transparent, appeared. **"Surprised to see me?"**

Real Frisk looked at his counterpart only to see that he was deadly serious. "Chara, let's discard these idiotic, roundabout speech, and get to the point. You know full what my intentions are."

Chara chuckled. "Really? 327 resets, and only now do you find the strength to fight me after you've caused so much torment repeatedly?"

Frisk looked away before turning back to Chara. "You know full well that I can only take full credit for the first time through. It was your insistence that we do this so many times over." He closed his eyes and sighed.

In the end, I must take partial credit for the 326 resets before this one. I tainted your soul with my actions. For that, I am truly sorry, but I refuse to let you go about doing as you please any longer. Right now, I am DETERMINED to stop you."

Dream Frisk's soul, which was a dark, crimson red, glowed bright as did his blue eyes. Here, in this route, I can kill you. I can put an end to everything. His soul projected forth from his body and he grabbed it."

Chara was both worried and furious. "Frisk, you know full well you can't go back if you do this!"

"I know." Dream Frisk pulled a second soul off his own and now held a black soul in his other hand. "Goodbye Chara."

Chara drew a knife and charged at Frisk only for him to insert his own soul and slice the black one to pieces with his sword. Chara collapsed, dead, at dream Frisk's feet. He walked over to the wall and fell against a pillar before dropping to his butt.

"I'm sorry." Dream Frisk stated. "I should have made the promise. I shouldn't have killed any of them instead I killed everyone… I corrupted you… I'm sorry."

" _What is all this? Why? Why are these my dreams?"_ Real Frisk thought.

He then noticed a gray, child version of himself appear, sitting, next to his dream counterpart. This gray version didn't have eyes.

"Hello Frisk." The grey Frisk stated.

Frisk turned to the child version and jumped to his feet. "Who are you!?"

"Core Frisk." The child stated. "I am the usual size for any Frisk. You, and other counterparts are outliers in that you are older than the usual Frisk when they fall into the underground."

"What?" Dream Frisk asked confused.

Core stood "I understand that this all must be very confusing for you. On top of that, you have been through much while now seeking attornment. If you are willing to listen, then I can give you what you seek."

Dream Frisk sighed. "I'm listening."

Core Frisk nodded. "As we established, my name is Core Frisk. I come from a universe when I eventually fell into the Void after falling into the Underground. I tried resetting the moment my being was scattered, but it caused something odd to happen.

Something that no Monster could possible replicate It made it possible for me to exist in multiple timelines at any given time. I have seen much, and usually give the survivors of each Genocide timeline a new home or place that they can visit.

This time, things are different. This series of time lines, the Soultale series, is heading for disaster. See your timelines, and many others, others are a byproduct of the Prime Soultale which is a byproduct of the Prime Undertale.

Anyways this timeline is the result of you performing Genocide your first time in the Underground. Which exist as a separate timeline from this one. Another such result, closely related to this one, threatens to wipe out all the Soultale versions. In other words, nonexistence."

Dream Frisk said. "You are dropping a lot of information on me here, but I think I get it to an extent."

"Allow me to elaborate. The Prime Frisk of this series of universes will one day be targeted by some of the most powerful beings created by the various paths they could have chosen. Your universe, for instance, is known as Souldust. A combination of Dustale and Soultale.

Dustale is a what if story depicting what Sans could do provided he completely remembers 327 resets. That in turn is paired with Soultale, a recent universe, in which you've gotten past Sans only to stop Chara. You refused to play her game.

The other universes consist of the Genocide route which you did first, an alternate 327th reset where a skeleton known as Gaster went crazy, murdered you, and took your soul, and another where Sans beat you, stop the resets, and is alone.

The prime Frisk is attempting to get a happy ending as we speak. Of course, there are countless others. For example. A Frisk who got the happy ending only to reset and do Genocide as you have done. Do you understand?"

Dream Frisk nodded. "Okay, but what about this danger you talked about?"

"It's the Gaster timeline I told you about. He plans to wipe Soultale from existence by gatherings the Dust Sans and Chara I have mentioned before. I fear that the Prime Frisk, even with all the allies he could have at his side, won't be able to stop them. That is where you come in.

You can train to protect all versions of Soultale and potentially the multiverse itself. You can protect the Prime Frisk of a Pacifist timeline. You can find atonement. All you need is the determination to do so." Core Frisk explained.

Frisk sighed, closed his eyes, and nodded. "It sounds like I don't have much of a choice all things considered."

"We all have a choice Frisk, and this is merely yours to make." Core Frisk explained.

Frisk opened his eyes determined. "Then I choose to accept this. Where do we start?"

"Walk back through the door out of the throne room while thinking of the Omega Timeline. That is where your new journey begins." Core Frisk nodded. "Get to know some of the other survivors as there is something I must attend to in this universe before joining you."

Dream Frisk looked at Core Frisk for a couple of minutes before sighing and deciding to trust their counterpart. He walked to the doors and concentrated for a good while before opening them. Real Frisk saw a white room before Dream Frisk entered.

 _ **Snowed Inn: Room 201**_

This time, Frisk slowly rose to a sitting position deep in thought.

Chara looked at him with a raised eye brow. **"Are you okay Moron? Any more of those unusual nightmares?"**

Frisk rubbed is head only to notice that the bandages had been removed. _"I'll say. It started with a nightmare, but quickly turned into a dream…"_ so, he told her everything from Gaster's appearance to Core Frisk.

" _My counterpart seemed to enter this Omega Timeline Core Frisk spoke of while saying they had something to do in that timeline_ " Frisk finished.

" **Three nights in a row and technically four separate dreams… I have no idea why you're dreaming these things."** Chara stated. **"Though resetting is something I could do and it's likely something you can do."**

Frisk looked at her. **"See, those of us with a large amount of Determination can reset the world back to a certain point, but only the one with the most Determination can do it. As it stands now, you have about as much Determination as I did.**

 **Though I doubt you've reached your full potential. You still have some healing to do before your fully Determined. Still, I think you're the most Determined thing in the Underground. Anyways, those of us with any amount of Determination can remember past resets."**

" _Do you think this is what's happening?"_ Frisk asked. _"What I've been seeing in these dreams?"_

" **No. I'd have remembered all those Resets as would Flowey. You certainly would remember them instead of having dreams. I'm at least certain that these aren't memories of yours. Outside of that, I have no idea."** Chara informed.

Frisk nodded. _"I don't either, but I'll choose to take them as warnings. A warning not to reset as well as a way of telling me that there is a happy ending. An ending that I will strive for."_

Chara shook her head. **"You really are a Moron. A caring and kind Moron, but a Moron all the same."** She stood up. **"I suppose, if you really want to do this, then we're going to have to meet with Asgore. Which means you can have Gaster teleport you to him."**

Frisk got out of bed and grabbed his things. _"Not a chance. I want to get a happy ending, but I also don't want to just meet with Asgore right away. The plan is to continue our path. We'll reach Asgore ourselves."_

" **if that's your decision, then we should get going."** Chara stated.

" _Well, I do want to see Gaster and I do owe Sans an explanation. Plus, one of them needs to place me back in Waterfall."_ Frisk informed as he walked out of the room.

Chara followed.

 _ **Sans and Papyrus' Home**_

Frisk walked up to the home only for Papyrus to walk out and immediately smile upon seeing him. The skeleton ran over and gave the Human a big hug.

"Human, I had heard you weren't feeling well. I am happy to see you are fine now, and I also wish to thank you. Sans told me you had a huge hand in freeing our father." Papyrus stated both happy and gratefully.

Frisk smiled. "Well, I thought he seemed like to good a father to leave stranded."

Papyrus set Frisk down. "I must be off Human. Dad said he'd make pasta tonight, and I offered to get ingredients." The skeleton got an idea. "Human, you should stay for dinner. The Great Papyrus will do everything in his power to make it extra special."

Frisk rubbed the back of his head as he didn't really have money to stick around Snowdin a third night. "We'll see Papyrus, but if I can't do it tonight, we'll certainly do it sometime in the future."

Papyrus laughed. "Then I shall look forward to whatever night you decide to stay for dinner. You are always welcome here. In fact, go on in. I'm sure Gaster and Sans will want to see that you are okay as well."

The skeleton then took off leaving Frisk with Chara who was pouting. **"I swear, that skeleton is exhausting."** Frisk chuckled as he entered the house followed by Chara. **"What are you laughing at Moron."**

Frisk smiled. _"I just realized that you look really cute when you pout."_

Chara blushed. **"I'm not cute… Moron."**

Frisk chuckled once more as he walked inside. _"You're very cute and beautiful Chara. You really shouldn't limit yourself by thinking you're not."_

Chara's blush deepened. **"Just shut up."**

Frisk looked at her, but she seemed frazzled not annoyed. He smiled feeling happy that he hadn't made her mad… for some reason he couldn't quite place. He deiced to figure things out later and entered the home.

"Bro, did you forget…" Sans began as he entered the living room only to stop upon seeing Frisk. "Ah, it's you."

Sans seemed to be torn between happiness and apprehension. On top of that, he wasn't exactly speaking.

Then, Gaster appeared at the top of the stairs smiling. "Frisk, how wonderful to see that you are up…"

Frisk interrupted him. "I appreciate the attempt to lighten the mood Gaster, but I promised Sans answers. I'm here to provide them."

Gaster sighed. "Very well. May I suggest we sit down."

"Works for me." Sans stated.

So, Sans and Gaster sat down on the couch while Frisk stood before them. "So, you want to know how I knew about Wizard souls, correct?"

"Glad to see we're dropping the façade that you don't know what you were drawing." Sans stated.

"I suppose the two more important things I have to say are that I have the ability to load, save, and reset, which I haven't done anything but save to my knowledge, and everything I know has come from the long dead Chara Dreemurr." Frisk stated deciding to dive right in.

"So, you're the anomaly. The one that's created time lines left and right by your mere existence. I suppose, with a soul of Determination, it's not out of the realm of possibility that Princess Chara, whom I vaguely remember, can still persist." Sans stated piecing everything together.

"Wow, you're taking this better than I thought." Frisk stated.

"Kid, I wasn't always a sentry. For awhile I followed in my old man's footsteps to find him. When it didn't pan out, I left the profession. Didn't exactly boost my mood when I found out about the anomaly. That one day, someone with the power to reset would appear. So, when are you going to do that?"

Gaster, who had been quiet until now, spoke up. "He's not."

Sans looked at Gaster before turning to Frisk who nodded. "It's true. I have no intention of resetting anything."

Sans looked at them. "Forgive me for saying this, especially since you both seem so calm, but I don't believe you." He looked at Frisk. "You have no idea the burden of knowing that someday everything will rest.

It makes trying to achieve anything pointless. Even working towards a happy ending would be pointless knowing it was out of your control to keep it. The fact that even if we got to the surface, we'd end up right back here with no memory."

Frisk got down on his knees. "Sans, you're right. I don't know what you must be going through, but I swear that I will never reset. In fact, resetting goes against what I want to do now. I want to live as well as give everyone down here the happy ending they. I want to bring peace between Monsters and Humans, so you can all live on the surface as you once did. I don't want anyone else to be lost on either side due to this war."

Sans got up off the couch. "I'm going to Grillby's."

He teleported leaving Frisk and Gaster alone.

The elder skeleton sighed. "You just need to give him time Frisk." Frisk stood up. "I have watched Sans for so long now, and the knowledge of your mere existence, someday, has caused him great pain."

Frisk smiled. "It's okay Gaster. I'll just have to prove that I meant what I promised, and on that note, would you mind taking me back to Waterfall. I know Papyrus invited me for dinner, but I don't want to spend to much time away from my main goal."

Gaster looked at Frisk. "I'd be happy to, but first I'd like to know just what you are planning Frisk. I'm afraid it may not be as simple as you think to convince Asgore to listen to you. He is still a kind king, but his pain has blinded him to Humans. Maybe if I were there he'd listen."

Frisk shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure, but I still got time to think of a plan as I move forward. All I know is that I want to continue along my path. To be granted that time to think."

Gaster stood and moved over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with that. Let's be off."

They teleported out of the room.

 _ **Waterfall:Where Gaster's Door Was**_

"Here we are Frisk." Gaster stated.

Frisk nodded. "Thank you Gaster."

Gaster smiled. "Think nothing of it child. I honestly owe you a lot for everything you've done. In fact, if you would like, I could give you my phone number. Then, you can call me if you ever need my help or simply wish to talk."

Frisk nodded. "I'd like that Gaster."

Gaster gave his number before teleporting away.

" **So, onward?"** Chara asked.

Frisk turned to the East. _"Onward."_

They started walking once more.


	10. Determination Grows

Frisk and Chara walked by the telescope before Frisk looked at his companion and suddenly realized something rather important.

He stopped and Chara turned to him. **"Hey Moron, we just started down the path again. What's the hold up?"**

Frisk looked at her. _"I just realized that you've helped me so much since I got down here, more than most people ever have in my life. You've listened to everything I've had to say, yet I can't recall hear much from you. I-I know you don't like to talk about it, but why are you…"_

Chara sighed before looking at him. **"Do you really want to hear my whole story?"**

Frisk nodded. _"Yes. Of course."_

" **Alright, sit down."** Frisk did as Chara said while the girl leaned against the wall sighing. **"I suppose, to really understand, you need to know everything from the beginning. My beginning. I said we were a lot alike, and I still mean it…**

 **To a point now that I fully understand what you've gone through. I was never physically abused with my previous family, but I was emotionally abused every day. My mom, father, brother, aunts, uncles, grandparents… Every one of them hated me.**

 **My existence brought them nothing but pain. A fact they would each remind me of every day. They never once explained why. It was almost like they were afraid to hit me and simply called me terrible names in place of physical blows.**

 **To be honest, I'd forgotten what they looked like after 3 years down here. No matter what, I haven't forgotten the pain. So, like you, I wanted to end the scars that happened every time I went home.**

 **I remember the legends of Mt Ebott and figured either the fall or Monsters would kill me."** She sadly chuckled. **"I was a stupid kid back then. I fell into the mountain only to be saved by those same flowers that saved you.**

 **Not long after, I was saved by Asriel. He took me to Toriel and Asgore who were visiting the RUINS. They took care of me. Helped me heal. I became their daughter and a real princess. The Mosnters were all so kind.**

 **For 5 years, I lived a wonderful life, but I could never be happy because I hated Humans so much. Honestly, I can't say I've changed my stance on that. At least, I don't wish to kill them, and you are one of the good ones."**

She looked at Frisk. **"You actually make me believe there are more good Humans out there. Anyways,** **no matter how kind the Mosnters were, I never forgot that hatred. It only increased as I lived. 'Why are Monsters locked away under a mountain?'**

 **That question, and more, would play through my head constantly. During those five years, Asriel and I had always played out these ideas we had for freeing Monster kind. One day, I decided we'd make it happen.**

 **I would eat buttercups, die, and Asriel would absorb my soul. We'd then cross the barrier, collect 6 more souls, and free Monster kind. Asriel was aware of the plan, but he was apprehensive from the start.**

 **That only turned to fright and sadness as my condition worsened. Then, I died and Asriel took my soul; however, he was distraught. He took my body with him as he crossed the barrier and carried me down the mountain until coming to the center of the village.**

 **It was a place I talked about many times before. The largest patch of were a patch golden sun flowers you ever say. They were the only good thing about my time on the surface. I absolutely loved them.**

 **While I enjoy Anime as much as you, something about those flowers made me feel true happiness. Asriel wanted my body to rest there. It wasn't long before we were attacked by the villagers.**

 **I begged Asriel to kill the Humans and get the souls, but he refused. He took their attacks as he ran back up the mountain and through the barrier. From there, he walked to the garden and collapsed on the ground.**

 **Mom and dad saw him, and they ran over with Asgore holding Asriel in his arms. Asriel looked up at the two of them and smiled. 'I'm sorry'. He then turned to dust amongst the flowers, and I became what you see now.**

 **I stayed awake for a few years bound to my body. It… it gave me time to reflect on myself and my action, but it'd be awhile before I fully understood everything I should have been and the mistakes I made.**

 **Eventually, I'd go to sleep only to wake whenever a child would fall; however, none of them could see me, so I didn't bother talking to them like I did you Frisk. I'd just continue to think, and it wasn't until the fourth child, that I started to truly heal.**

 **From then on, I felt regret. It was my fault that Asgore and Toriel broke up, my fault that Asriel is Flowey, my fault that every monster lost hope, my fault they are the way they are0, and my fault that those children lost their lives."**

Frisk stood and gently placed his hand on her cheek getting the princess' attention. _"Look Chara, I'm not going to pretend you haven't made mistakes. It's not what you need nor will it help instead I have something else in mind._

 _Everyone has made mistakes. Myself, Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, you, Humanity, and Monster Kind. No one is blameless. All I know is that these mistakes can be made right, atoned for, and even corrected to an extent._

 _I think what matters now is that we no longer let our mistakes hold us back. Still remember them but use that to push yourself forward. To become better than you were because continuing to wallow isn't helping anyone."_

Chara chuckled weakly. "When did you become the Determined one out of the two of us?"

Frisk chuckled back. "It started when a girl appeared and pushed me to move forward."

Chara hugged him and Frisk hugged her back.

 _ **A Little Bit Later…**_

The pair moved on with Frisk deciding to head to the right only to find another gap, over the water, that he was certain he could jump, but the Human decided on going back to a little bridge he saw and taking the south path.

He eventually noticed some grass to the left, but that's not why he stopped. It was the flashes of pink he saw among the grass that eventually drew him in until he found a pair of ballet shoes. He picked them up and put them in his bag.

 **0g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

 **4 Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie Slices**

 **Faded Ribbon**

 **Toy Knife**

 **Ballet Shoes**

" _Another Human?"_ Frisk asked Chara.

Chara nodded. _"A female who was dressed as a ballerina. Not certain if it was a costume or she simply enjoyed to dance. I never get the chance to know anyone, but you as I am now."_

Frisk nodded and continued moving into a room with a rather large lake. He immediately stopped when he saw a giant, yellow tentacle come out of the water followed by nothing else. He took a few steps only for it to follow him.

"I don't like this." Frisk stated.

Chara rubbed her chin. **"Me neither. I don't remember anything like this."**

Frisk bolted from the room only for a giant, yellow octopus to slowly rise and look at the now empty room dejectedly. "Guess they didn't want to talk. Oh well."

He sank back into the water as Frisk looked behind him before sighing in relief. He then noticed the sign on the wall which did not speak of monsters. While he was interested in learning more, he had to admit that the signs, from what brief glances he took, weren't much to him.

Either they were things he knew, modified to inspire hope in monsters, or both. As such, he tended to ignore them. This sign was much more concise. As he read the sign, he looked up the north path spotting a piano.

" _Hey Chara, what's this about?"_ Frisk asked.

" **Asriel and I tried to solve this ourselves, but we could never quite get it."** Chara replied. **"By the time this puzzle was discovered, anyone who could teach piano had tragically lost their lives. No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't exactly replicate what we heard."**

" _If it's a matter of playing the piano, I can do it."_ Frisk admitted. _"My parent insisted I learn how to play. Personally, I'm more a fan of the guitar like my brother. Learned how to play that from him in secret."_

" **You can really do that?"** Chara asked surprised. **"In the next room, there is a statue with a music box inside. You can reach in and take it or put an umbrella over it to hear the music as it is being constantly hit by water."**

" _What a strange sounding puzzle."_ Frisk stated before moving onto the next room and finding the statue as Chara described. _"Still, I am curious to see where it leads to."_

He reached into the open face of the statue and pulled out an open, mahogany music box. Inside there was white, figurine ballerina that began to move as the loveliest tune Frisk had ever heard began to play. It sounded like a lullaby.

Chara smiled. **"I remember just coming out here to listen to that music with Asriel. He'd drift to sleep leaning against my shoulder. I would follow laying my head on top of his. Mom, dad, or Gaster would often come find us out here like that."**

Frisk smiled back at her. _"You know, when we get out of here, I wouldn't mind playing it for you."_

Chara chuckled. **"Let me hear what you sound like on that piano back there before I decide."**

" _I won't say I'm great, but I think I can do passible."_ Frisk closed the box before walking to the piano. _"Here goes nothing."_

Frisk replicated the song causing a wall to the north to open.

Chara nodded. **"You can play it for me whenever you like."**

Frisk nodded back before entering the room where he spotted a red orb on a pedestal. He tried to bag the music box only for a small, white dog to poke it's head out and bark.

" **Frisk, where did you get the dog?"** Chara asked confused.

" _No idea!"_ Frisk was shocked. _"The bag didn't even feel any heavier until just now."_

The dog licked Frisk before jumping out and running for the orb. The Human lunged forward laying his hand on the orb first. The dog tilted its head before climbing onto Frisk's back, sitting down, and happily barking.

" **Huh, looks like he respects you now."** Chara was resisting the urge to go aww at the sight before her. **"Wonder why he wanted the orb?"**

Frisk sat up causing the dog to jump into his lap. _"No idea, but he doesn't seem to pay it any mind now."_ He pet the dog with a smile. _"As for this guy, I'm keeping him."_ The dog barked happily before licking Frisk's right cheek. "I'm dubbing you Snow."

Snow wagged his tail before jumping back into Frisk bag and poking his head out. Frisk smiled and put the orb in a separate pocket.

Chara simply crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow. **"Snow? Really?"**

" _He seems to like it."_ Frisk looked back at the dog. "Isn't that right? You like the name Snow, boy?" Snow barked happily and licked Frisk's cheek. _"See?"_

Chara sighed and shook her head. **"Fine. Snow it is. So, what are you going to do about the orb?"**

" _I'll check it out once we're resting in a safe location."_ He walked out of the room. _"Speaking of location, there is still much of Waterfall I haven't seen. Let's go."_

So, joined by their new companion, the group walked on until they came across the umbrellas with a sign asking them to take one.

" **Up ahead can be rather damp, so you should do as the sign says."** Chara stated.

Frisk nodded and grabbed a red umbrella causing Snow to bark. The group walked on through the water falling from the ceiling until they ended up in a larger cavern with a small castle visible in the distance. _eyHey_

Chara joined him in looking at it. **"That's one of the homes monsters built for the royal family."** Frisk looked at her. **"In their eyes, it was a way to thank their king and queen. Give them a place to stay for everything they've done.**

 **We used to use them as vacation homes when Asriel and I were alive, but I doubt they get much use with how things have been. Before you ask, each region built its own place for the royal family. This one's a castle. Back in Snowdin there's a log cabin."**

Frisk nodded. _"It looks like quite the beautiful sight from here."_

" **What you could see from there beats any view you'd find in Waterfall."** Chara stated fondly.

The two stayed there staring at the castle in a comfortable silence.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Frisk had tucked the umbrella away using his bag as a sort of holster for it before the little group got underway again ending up at a small ledge that Frisk scaled relatively easily. There were more signs, but Frisk focused on the Save Point between them. He touched it before the group continued onto an intricate bridge system that was passed over with little problem. He eventually saw multiple ways to go.

" **My information is a little outdated, but things don't seem to have changed to much."** Chara stated. **"Up north you'll find houses, moving forward will lead you onward, and to the south is the dump."**

" _The dump?"_ Frisk asked getting a sense there was more to the place.

" **It's a place where human's throw their garbage. Monster's get their information on advancements with what's happening above from there. As you can imagine, it's not exactly the best of what you'd find.**

 **If you're lucky, you'll find the rare gem, but it'll usually be damaged. Now, you may not like it, but Asriel and I hid quite the treasure trove down there in a place where no one would find it."** Chara explained.

Frisk had already started walking to the South. _"Got it. There's some Gold down there, and I'm currently out. Without the ability to buy things, like healing items, I'm out of luck. Let's head on down."_

 _ **Dump**_

Frisk looked around at all the junk before focusing his attention of a pristine looking, red cooler. _"That's odd."_

He walked over and opened the cooler finding food bars and a large bag of G's with an attached note.

Chara looked at the bag in shock. **"That's Asriel and I's bag."**

Frisk read the note.

"To whom it may concern,

Whoever finds this treasure is welcome to it. A long time ago, I found this bag of Gold in the dump and it helped me raise my child. Now I near the end of my life and decided to give back before I fall.

Signed,

A Helpful Monster."

P.S. I included some food bars of various flavors that should last quite a while. If they're still good, take as many as you need."

" **Looks like it's yours for the taking."** Chara then rolled her eyes as she could hear the start of Frisk's thoughts already. **"Before you say anything, we can come back and do what this monster did when you're in a place to do so. After all, I think someone with no money sort of needs this."**

As if agreeing with Chara, even though Frisk could tell he couldn't see her, Snow jumped into the container and happily barked at the Human.

Frisk sighed. _"That's a good point. Alright, you've both sold me."_

He loaded the Gold and 10 bars of food into his own bag.

 **300g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

 **10 Food Bars**

 **4 Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie Slices**

 **Faded Ribbon**

 **Toy Knife**

 **Ballet Shoes**

 **Umbrella**

 **Music Box**

He put the bag back on. "Alright, let's move on."

 _ **Waterfall**_

Frisk walked back up only to notice Napstablook, the ghost he met before, walk up north using the second path to Frisk's left. _"I shouldn't bug anyone."_

Chara said. **"If that's what you wish, you can move on through the usual direction."** Frisk moved on ending up at another hallway with a doorway to the north, a way to the south, and the ever-present way forward. **"Through the north door is Gerson.**

 **He was alive well before monsters were sealed and fought in the war between the two races. in the south, you'll find the River Person. They provide fast transport through the area from Hotland to Snowdin and Waterfall in between."**

" _If I want easy travel, I could just call Gaster, but this Gerson fella sounds interesting."_ Frisk thought to Chara.

" **Lucky you because this is his shop, and he enjoys talking with anyone. Even a Human."** Chara informed.

" _Wait, you said he was around during the war, but that happened ages ago."_ Frisk looked at Chara. _"That whole thing about having children for Boss Monsters and Wizards… If they never have or tragically lose their children, are they immortal?"_

" **I didn't exactly put in in the best terms when I explained it earlier, did I?"** Chara rubbed her chin. **"Basically, consider it more longevity than immortal. Not having or losing your child will make you live a long time, but everything must die at some point. Gerson has simply been aging at a much slower rate."**

Frisk nodded in understanding before walking on into the store.

 _ **Gerson's Store**_

Gerson turned around from a shelf to face Frisk with a smile. He was an elderly looking olive green tortoise-monster with a pointed beard. His attire was that of an archeologist with a tan pith helmet and large magnifying glass.

"Wah ha ha." Gerson laughed. "Not every day I get visited by a human. Think the last time was 10 years ago. Name's Gerson. What can I do you for?"

"I've heard you're the one to come to if I want to know about anything and everything history related and maybe information on people as well." Frisk stated.

Gerson smiled. "You've come to the right place young one. Ask me anything?"

"What do you have to say about King Asgore?" Frisk asked.

"Asgore, but many calls him King Fluffy Buns. Can't for the life of me remember the tail. Either way, you'll likely meet him given time. He's quite the active fellow as our king enjoys talking to his people." Gerson explained.

" **For the record, that was mom's doing. They were giving an address to the people shortly after I had been accepted into the family. Mom didn't realize the microphone was on when she handed it to dad. She called him Fluffy Buns causing everyone, including Asriel and I, to laugh. He rolled with it addressing his people as King Fluffy Buns."** Chara stated.

Frisk greatly suppressed his laughter as he directed the topic to someone else, he was curious about. "What about Undyne?"

"She's a hero to the Underground." Gerson explained. "Through grit and determination, she fought her way to the top of the Royal Guard. She came through a day or two ago asking about someone who looked like you.

Last I heard, she was standing her ground at the crag which leads into Hotland. It's the only way in since the River Person is currently stationed there. If you go near there, be on the look out and watch your back."

"What of the strange emblem above your store?" Frisk asked. "The orb surrounded by wings and three triangles, the middle inverted, beneath?"

"Ah, that would be the Delta Rune. Emblem of Monsters. It's meaning was lost to history. All we know for certain are the prophecy, that the triangles represent, Monsters below and Humans above, and that winged circle represents the angel from the prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Frisk asked. "What prophecy?"

"The prophecy tells of an angel who will descend from above and bring us freedom." Gerson explained. "Lately, folks been taking a bleaker outlook callin' that circle the 'Angel of Death'. A harbinger of destruction wanting to 'free' us from this mortal realm."

" **I once thought I was the one in that prophecy."** Chara stated solemnly. **"You already know how that turned out."**

Frisk nodded. "Thanks for your time Gerson. Sorry I can't buy anything, but I'm out of money."

"It's no trouble Human." Gerson waved his magnifying glass. "You just take care of yourself and be careful out there."

Frisk walked out. _"That was informative, and at least we know where Undyne went after I vanished."_

" **From what little I can recall, before she even joined the royal guard, she's fairly determined. I mean by Monster standards. It's likely she'll be there for days waiting. Since the River Person is gone, for now, she's blocking your only way."** Chara explained.

" _I'll just have to get by her."_ Frisk replied.

" **I mean, you could go to Gaster and bypass her entirely."** Chara sighed. **"I really don't want to see you hurt Frisk."** She looked at her traveling companion. **"I… I care about you and don't want you to think about dying to Undyne in some attempt to free monsters…"**

She looked at the ground as her eyes watered. **"… or… or… I just know how easy it can be to think that this is what was meant to happen. That this is a way to end your life. That's not what I want for you…"**

Frisk hugged Chara getting her to stop. _"Thank you Chara, but you don't have to worry. I have no intention of dying to Undyne because I made a promise that I would live. That should mean I'm determined enough to end up back at a save point if I die."_

Chara smiled and hugged Frisk back. **"Yeah, you will."** She chuckled. **"I'll be there to scold you for dying you Moron."**

" _I wouldn't have it any other way."_ Frisk chuckled _. "Beyond all of that, I actually want to live even without the promise over my head, so you don't have to worry."_

Chara happily closed her eyes as she simply enjoyed the hug. Hearing Frisk talk like this, so full of life, made the princess truly happy. If she were honest, this Frisk was far more attractive than the Frisk she'd met at the start.

* * *

HinataSoup(1): It gives reason to why frisk was in the ruins or underground in first place. Sad, but gives reason

Quillion9000: I'm going to be entirely honest. This fanfiction was inspired by that song 'My R'. That's how it started, but this fanfiction itself wasn't actually brought into existance until I eventually watched this three part thing called 'Judgement' concerning mainly Chara and Sans. The action was epic. I know it may sound odd, but both these things inspired me to write this fanfiction. If you haven't already checked those videos out, on youtube, I recommend them both. (Warning: My R is about Suicide)

herald of the scourge (9): wow. I just found this. this is great so far and I really hope it gets picked back up and isn't just left here. great job on this story and I hope to see more

Quillion9000: Thanks for the review. It truly means a lot ad rest assured none of my stories are abandoned. It can just take time for me to become interested in writing in them again.


	11. Undyne

_**Waterfall**_

Frisk, Chara, and Snow walked through an exceptionally dark area of Waterfall with the only light, which lit up the path, coming from these strange, glowing mushrooms. Frisk stuck to the path until he noticed a light to the south, but no path to it.

" _Hey Chara, what's over there?"_ Frisk asked.

" **That's Temmie Village if I remember correctly."** Chara stated.

" _Temmie?"_ Frisk asked. _"What's a Temmie?"_

" **Temmies resemble cats, with dog ears on the side of their heads as well as their normal cat ears, shoulder length black hair, and blue shirts."** Chara explained. **"Temmies are rather weird compared to most monsters.**

 **Normally, when two monsters create a child, they combine their magic to produce an off spring; however, Temmies are asexual by nature and lay eggs when they wish to do so. Those eggs are then classified as 'Soft-Boiled' or 'Hard-Boiled'.**

 **It all depends on how long the Temmie is an egg you see. You can probably also tell what those terms really mean. Both kinds of Temmie do deserve respect, and they are rather kind to Humans."**

Frisk nodded. _"I'm going to check the place out."_

 _ **Temmie Village**_

He walked into the village and found many Temmies all around. Four of them stood before the panting of a Temmie on a dragon, another stood with an egg, and another by a hole in the wall. There was also a shop called 'Tem's Shop'.

Frisk walked up to the four Temmies in a row with the first three all saying, "hOI! im temmie and this is my friend!"

The last one said. "Hi, I'm Bob."

" _Huh, I can see what you meant Chara."_ Frisk thought.

He decided to enter the shop where he was greeted by a Temmie. "hOI! welcom to da Tem Shop!"

"Hi, what do you sell?" Frisk asked.

"tem Have tem flake, reglar, expnsiv, and On sAl. you can also pay 4 tem colleg. 1000 G's." Temmie suddenly froze. "I sens somthin in bag. you gots DogResidu!"

Frisk opened his bag and pulled out a small, blue ball causing Snow to bark. "Snow." He scratched his head. "This doesn't look or smell like what dogs usually produce. Is this because you're a magic dog?"

" **I'm at a lose here."** Chara stated completely stumped.

Frisk touched the blue ball producing a second.

"i gota have dat DogResidus…" Temmie began.

 _ **Waterfall, Much Later…**_

Frisk now wore a thin, lavender chest pieces under his magenta trench coat, but over his blue shirt. _"I like the armor, but I have no idea what that Temmie was thinking. If he had all that Gold to buy what Snow produced, then why didn't he just go to college himself?"_

Chara sighed. **"I have no idea Frisk. Fact is that some people are just weird like that."** She smiled. **"Look on the bright side, you got more Gold for yourself and a cool piece of armor that seems rather strong. Plus, if you really need money, you can sell more."**

 **500g**

 **Inventory:**

 **1 Monster Candy**

 **10 Food Bars**

 **4 Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie Slices**

 **Faded Ribbon**

 **Toy Knife**

 **Ballet Shoes**

 **Umbrella**

 **Music Box**

Frisk chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "About that… I kind of sold that last one." He looked at Snow. "Any chance you can make more?"

Snow whimpered and poked his head back into the bag.

Chara sighed. **"Damn it Frisk. You were so good about keeping one on you only to end up selling it ?"**

" _You can't really blame me Chara."_ Frisk tried to reason. _"I mean come on, I sold the same thing repeatedly just to send that Temmie to college and get this armor. It's only naturally I'd lose track!"_

Chara shook her head. **"Well, at least you came out of it with a bit more Gold and the armor. I guess it's alright."**

They finally made it to the bridge, and began crossing, only for Frisk to stop as he heard a familiar voice. "Yo!" He turned to see Monster Kid approaching him. "I've been looking for you for awhile now. There's something I want to ask. Are you a Human?"

Frisk nodded. "I am little guy."

"Man, I knew it." Monster Kid stated with a weak chuckle. "I know it now. I found Undyne and told her what I was doing… About you. She told me to stay away from you. So, um, I guess that makes us enemies. I kinda stink at that though. Please say something mean, so I can hate you."

"It doesn't have to be that way Monster Kid." Frisk stated seriously. "Humans and Monsters don't have to be enemies or hate each other."

Monster Kid turned to the right and looked down. "Man, so I have to do it." He turned back to Frisk. "Here goes nothing… Yo, I… I hate your guts." He turned away from Frisk. "I'm such a turd. I'm going to go home now." He tripped and fell over the side as he ended up clinging to the rock slightly below with his legs. "Yo, I tripped! Someone, please help me! I don't want to fall!"

Frisk was about to lunge into action when Undyne came from the other side of the bridge. _"What's she doing here!"_

" **The crag is nearby. My guess is, she heard Monster Kid and rushed around to get to you."** Chara stated. **"What are you going to do Frisk?"**

Frisk rushed forward. "Hold on Monster Kid, I got you!"

He pulled the little monster up as Undyne advanced on him. This caused the captain to back up in shock. Monster Kid looked from Frisk to Undyne before he stepped forward facing his greatest hero.

"Y… y… y… yo… dude. If… If y-you wanna hurt my friend… you're gonna have to get through me, first." Mosnter kid firmly declared.

Undyne backed up more before running away.

Frisk smiled. "That was brave Monster Kid, but you should hurry home. No doubt your parents have been worried sick with your absence."

Monster Kid nodded. "Your right." He smiled at Frisk. "Later!"

He then ran off.E He then

" **That was nice Frisk, but no doubt Undyne's doubled back to the crag by now which means you're going to have to face her."** Chara stated sounding worried. **"Are you sure you're ready?"**

Frisk gave a reassuring smile. _"I don't know if I'm ready, but I'm willing to give it a shot regardless."_ With that, he dropped his bag on the ground but not before pocketing 7 of the food bars and the monster candy. "Stay here and guard my bag Snow."

Snow barked before ducking back into the bag. Frisk then continued with Chara. They walked to the crag only to see Undyne standing on top of it.

"Seven." Undyne began. "Seven Human souls, and King Asgore will become a god. Six. That's how many we collected thus far. Understand. Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed.

First; however, as is customary for those who make it this far… I shall tell you the tale of our people. It all started long ago… No, you know what? Screw it! Why should I tell you the story when you're about to die!? Ngaaaaah!"

She removed her helmet revealing that Undyne was a piscine, anthropomorphic monster. She has blue scales, a long red ponytail, red and blue fins on the sides of her head, and a pair of sharp, yellow, protruding teeth. She wears red eye shadow and an eyepatch on her left eye.

Despite that fact that this was his enemy, Frisk couldn't help but be awestruck. _"She looks like she's straight out of an anime! She talks like she's from an anime!"_

" **Frisk, damn it!"** Chara shouted. **"Concentrate! She's currently your enemy!"**

"You! You're standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams!" Undyne continued. "Alphys' history books made me think Humans were cool… with there giant robots and flowery swordswomen! But you? You're just a coward! What with that wimpy goody-two-shoes-schtick!

You're not fooling me because your continued existence is a crime! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom! Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts pounding as one! They've been waiting their whole lives for this moment! Now, let's end this right here and now!"

Frisk drew his blade. "I have no intention of dying Undyne!"

"That's the spirit!" Undyne shouted as she jumped on down. "No more running away!" She moved her lance casting green magic which made it impossible for Frisk to move except for spinning in place. "En garde!"

" _Damn, more magic!"_ Magic spears began to appear and surround Frisk. _"Which will be fired first."_

Undyne had the spears launched at the crag causing the entrance to collapse. "No running onward Human because I won't give you the chance to escape."

"Undyne, we don't have to fight!" Frisk shouted.

"We most certainly do." Undyne declared. "Now, take this!" The spears flew at Frisk who gripped his kendo blade with both hands and managed to block them. "Not bad, but how about this!"

Many more spears appeared and launched at the Human forcing him to spin every which way to block them, but some got through causing Frisk to start to bleed. Frisk then noticed his soul turn to normal as a last spear came at him from the side. He rolled back panting.

" **Frisk, she's gearing up to face you head on."** Chara stated clearly concerned. **"Eat the candy and a bar to recover."**

Frisk did just that and finished both before Undyne engaged him head on with her main spear in hand. The two clashed weapons, but it was clear that Frisk was at a huge disadvantage. Undyne was a trained warrior while Frisk took classes.

"Undyne, listen to me." Frisk managed. "We don't have to be enemies."

"Yes, we do because your soul is that which holds everyone's hopes and dreams captive inside this mountain." More spears appeared around Frisk impaling him as he was to busy with Undyne. "I won't let you snatch those away from us!"

She kicked the injured Frisk knocking him to his back.

" **This isn't good."** Chara looked at Frisk. **"Frisk, you can't take her on. Don't throw your live away. Just eat two bars and run back the other way. You can lose her."**

Frisk jumped back to his feet panting as he felt the Temmie Armor restore his clothes and help restore his health, but stamina was another matter. _"I don't think I could get away even if I wanted to Chara."_

Undyne tightly gripped her spear. _"What are Humans made of? Anyone else would be dead by now."_ She charged in once more and stabbed her spear at Frisk with all her might. "Take this!"

Frisk just managed to get his sword up in time to take the hit only for it to then split in two. The spear then nailed the shocked Human in the chest knocking him to the ground and sending him skidding along it. The two halves of his sword fell uselessly to the ground.

" _Damn, my sword… it broke."_ Frisk thought as he registered the pain of his wounds and his armors rate of healing them slowly.

" **Frisk… Frisk! Why aren't you moving already!"** Chara looked at Undyne who was slowly approaching him. **"She's coming Frisk, so get up. Get up now and move!"**

"No human has ever made it past King Asgore." Undyne stated as she caused more spears to appear around him. "Killing you now is a mercy."

Frisk slowly rose to his feet, with his eyes closed, panting. "You know, there was a time I'd have let you have my soul."

Undyne sent the spears at Frisk. So. Many. Spears. It created a dust cloud that obscured Frisk completely.

Despite knowing he'd reset, Chara couldn't help but tear up, fall to her knees, and angrily punch the ground. **"Moron! Moron! Moron! You should have run! You don't need to fight! You've done just that before, so why now!"**

" _Guess I'm trying to prove a point."_ Frisk thought to Chara causing her to look around frantically. _"Though fighting her may not be the solution as I thought."_

She spotted Frisk now standing before the collapsed doorway of the crag eating food bars with his eyes down.

Undyne looked back at him shocked. _"How did he appear over there!?"_

Frisk swallowed the monster food and looked up as his eyes glowed blue. An indication of his determination.

Chara looked at him. **"His Determination… It's huge. Bigger than mine ever was."**

Then his soul reappeared revealing the white triangle within. "I'm not to certain myself, but seems my Determination is back at full which means my powers have awakened. With them, I have some innate knowledge. Not sure what that's about, but I'll take it."

Undyne grit her teeth. "I see. I'd wondered why you weren't using magic like the previous kids." She swung her spear out in front of her. "This changes nothing. You will still be defeated here and now!"

Frisk smiled. "Sorry, not going to happen." He suddenly vanished from view again only for his voice to be muffled. "I'm heading to Hotland, see ya!"

Undyne's eyes opened wide and she ran at the entrance smashing through her own blockade only to see Frisk sprinting down the path. "Get back here Human!"

She gave chase as Chara joined Frisk. **"You had me worried Frisk. Really worried!"**

" _Sorry about that Chara."_ Frisk genuinely thought. _"Didn't…"_

He heard more spears being hurled his way and looked back to see just that. He began dodging as he ran ever onward.

" **We'll talk more about all of this later."** Chara stated. **"For now, just get away from her!"**

Frisk continued to dodge the spears as he ran. _"Already doing that Chara!"_

"Stop running!" Undyne shouted. "Get back here punk!"

Frisk didn't answer nor did her pick up his phone, which was in his pocket, as it rang. He entered Hotland, which lived up to its name, and saw Sans resting at a sentry station. He paid it no mind, but Undyne did. He soon made it to a space with a water cooler before collapsing to his knees.

" **Frisk, she's coming!"** Chara shouted. **"Move or teleport… Just do something!"**

" _I'm already trying Chara, but my body isn't responding easily right now."_ Frisk replied.

He managed to struggle to his feet as Undyne drew closer to him, but she was considerably slowed due to the heat. "Armor… so… hot… But I can't… Give up…"

She collapsed to the ground with a thud. Frisk, heavily panting, turned to see Undyne unconscious on the ground.

" **She's out of it."** Chara stated relieved until she noticed Frisk filling a cup of water. **"Frisk…"**

" _Chara, you know I have to do this."_ Frisk stated.

" **No, you don't."** Chara stated. **"Yes, you can load if she tries to attack you, but I'd rather not see, and have the memory of, her impaling you with that lance of hers. Someone else will come along and help her."**

" _We don't know that Chara."_ Frisk slowly made his way to Undyne.

Chara sighed and shook her head. **"You have a good heart Frisk. Better than mine."**

" _It's only natural you'd feel apprehensive. Honestly, I would to if it weren't for you. Because of you, I've begun to remember what little acts of kindness others have done for me. Now, I want monsters to feel those same acts. To know that Humans aren't bad."_ Frisk thought.

He poured the water on Undyne which roused her. The captain stared intensely at Frisk before saying nothing and walking back towards Waterfall. Frisk sighed, moved towards the cooler, removed it, and just began downing it. It was so cool and refreshing.

When the Human was done, he set the thing beside the machine and slowly started his walk back to Waterfall with Chara. He noticed Sans had vanished, but just continued. Once he had his stuff, he called Gaster.

"Frisk, are you in trouble?" Gaster asked.

Frisk was extremely tired. "Not quite. I'm sorry to ask, but I honestly can't get to a place where I can rest. Mind coming to… get… me."

With that, Frisk fell backwards slipping in and out of consciousness.

"I got you." Gaster appeared and caught him. "Just rest."

Frisk smiled. "Thanks, Gaster."

The Human passed out.

 _ **Frisk's Dream: Waterfall, Bridge…**_

Frisk, as transparent as always in these dreams, stood on the bridge with the Wizard Gaster. His clothes were now cloaked in dust and he carried a staff Frisk could only describe as arcane. Clearly, WG had come a long way since the beginning.

WG faced Monster Kid who seemed unsure with a touch of fright. "Yo. Undyne told me to stay away from you. She said you… hurt a lot of people. But, that not true, right!?"

WG stayed silent, but Frisk could hear his thoughts. _"Exactly as I observed in so many timelines before. Undyne will soon arrive."_ He grinned maliciously before slowly approaching the child. _"Just got to play this right."_

"Oh, man." Monster Kid stepped back before suddenly gaining some courage. "Y-you'd b-better st-stop r-right where you are… Cause if you w-wanna hurt anyone else… you're… You're gonna have to get through me, first."

Wizard Gaster held his staff out and sent a red beam at Monster Kid with intent to kill. Frisk ground his teeth angrily at seeing this until Undyne got in the way taking the blast through her gut and leaving a hole as she stood protectively in front of Monster Kid.

Monster Kid looked at her. "Undyne, y-you're hurt."

Undyne put on a smile as she placed her hand over the hole. "Hurt? It's nothing. Next time, listen when I tell you to leave, okay?"

Monster Kid teared up. "Undyne." They fell. "I-I…"

Undyne spoke up. "I'll take care of this. Get out of here." Monster Kid walked away allowing the captain to laugh at herself. "It's nothing…" She began to turn to dust. "No, somehow… with just one hit… I'm already." She was cracking up and fell to her knees. "Damn it."

WG laughed. "It is no mystery Undyne. I am neither Monster nor Human. Wizard nor Boss Monster. By taking the soul of the Human who owned it. This particular soul of Determination. I have become a Demon. Something far more powerful than anything you could imagine.

An ender of timelines given enough power. Power that I have been acquiring from this timeline." He chuckled. "You wouldn't understand. There are only a handful of people with the ability to stop me. You aren't it."

He turned and began to walk away.

Undyne punched the ground and Frisk could now hear her thoughts. _"Damn… Papyrus. Alphys."_ She looked at WG's back. _"Asgore. Just like that… My body."_ She gripped her eye patch. _"It feels as though it's splitting apart."_

She was breaking down faster and faster. _"Like, at any moment I'll scatter into a million pieces, but deep deep in my soul there is a burning sensation in my chest that I can't describe."_ She ripped the eye patch off.

" _A feeling that won't let me die."_ Her dust rejoined and whipped up around her as her body went through a change. _"This isn't just about monsters anymore. If this demon gets by me, then he will destroy them all. Monsters… Humans… Everyone._

 _He will destroy them all. Everyone's Hopes. Everyone's dreams. Vanquished in and instant. I won't let you do that. Right now, I can feel everyone's hearts beating as one. We all have one goal…. To defeat you. Demon, for the sake of the whole world, I will strike you down!"_

Gaster smirked as the dust cleared. Undyne's pupils had turned white, and her sclera black. She no longer has an eyepatch, and her newly revealed empty eye socket emitted a flashing light in the shape of a spear. Her hair spiked at the ends like a trident.

She also had a new set of darker colored armor with souls/hearts on her chest plate and new white gloves, which have spikes protruding from their backside, accompanied by boots with pointed toes. She was in a runner's position with her spear in her left hand.

Gaster held out his staff as red magic appeared around him. _"With Sans already dead, this shall be the ultimate tests of my power. Accumulated and acquired."_

Undyne rushed forward shattering the bridge with her insane speed. Fortunately, Frisk had moved to solid ground well before this and just stared in awe at Undyne hoping she defeated WG.

Undyne jumped into the air and aimed her spear at Gaster. She summoned hundreds of magic spears behind her making it clear that her Magic was far stronger than when Frisk had faced her in the waking world.

Gaster stood his ground and took a deep breath as the spears came at him. He began spinning his staff generating a shield that the spears crashed into cracking severely, but it still held. He then pushed it out straight at Undyne slamming it into her.

Undyne hit the ground on the other side of the chasm between them, but she was far from done. The heroine stood, summoned another spear, and jumped the gap as Gaster jumped back from her. The two then engaged in armed combat. Staff against lance.

Gaster soon found the time to snap his fingers causing a Gaster Blaster to appear. This one was far larger than the two Sans had used against him. The beam began to charge distracting the Heroine.

He thrust his staff into her chest plate and with a burst of magic sent her back over the chasm. The beam fired after her. Undyne screamed from the pain and crashed down on the other side. Gaster jumped over and slowly approached the down heroine.

A noticeable, malicious smirk graced his face. "I had hoped you'd have lasted longer Undyne. I barely broke a sweat. Didn't even need to load at all. Maybe it helped that I'd observed your same transformation time and time again. Every time it was futile."

Undyne coughed and panted from her place on the ground. "I don't care what you say punk." She slowly got to her feet. "Fighting isn't futile. I will defeat you and protect everyone!"

Gaster got bored and looked around only to notice that Monster Kid hadn't gone to far as he knelt in the grass.

Gaster laughed. "Really now?" He shot a blast from his staff turning Monster Kid to dust before Undyne's eyes. "Well, you couldn't protect him." Black and blue tears fell from Undyne's eyes and she began to melt as all that determination she had begun to fade.

"That's really it? All you have?" He continued to laugh and antagonize her. "This is simply priceless. Next to Sans, you're the biggest threat a Genocidal Human could face, and you fall due to one Monster's death.

I will remember that as I move onto the next timeline. I can't wait to do the same repeatedly. Next time it should be someone closer than Monster Kid. I'll remember this and use Papyrus, Asgore, or Alphys. Why not all three?"

Undyne froze in place as she stopped turning to liquid.

The heroine gripped her fist. "I don't get what your talking about, and frankly I don't care. What I do care about is protecting the people I care about more than anything in the world." She got to her feet. "You won't lay a finger on them!"

Her Monster Soul, which glowed red with determination, appeared. An orange triangle appeared in the center as her Boss Monster soul truly awakened.

" _Impressive."_ Wizard Gaster continued to smirk. _"Most impressive. Unlike most Boss Monsters, death awakened a different power while correct motivation awakened the true power of her Soul. With these factors in mind, she's more powerful than ever."_

Undyne's insane increase to her speed caught the unprepared Wizard off guard. The heroine slammed a fist into Gaster's gut before removing it. The wizard began to fall into the abyss below, but Undyne was going to be certain that this was over.

She jumped and spun axe kicking WG into the abyss before lunging after him with a flurry of punches and kicks. To finish the combo, she hammers fisted him into the shallow lake below. Undyne jumped back and watched as the Wizard stood.

Gaster woofed down a couple of those food bars repairing his clothes and self. "Yes, this is the battle I wanted…" Undyne launched forward, but Gaster just barely managed to block with his staff. "That's it! Show me your power! Show me Undyne!"

Hands with holes surrounded Undyne while magic spears did the same to Gaster. The two fired their respective weapons. Multiple colored beams nailed the heroine while spears impaled Gaster. Then, Frisk saw it. Gaster's soul shattered and his hands vanished.

Undyne, stumbled as her broken armor fell to the ground below. The heroine, heavily wounded and exhausted beyond belief, fell to the water before turning to dust. Glad to rest knowing that the people were safe.

Frisk was both amazed that Undyne stopped Gaster until he was brought to a save point which Gaster stepped out of good as new. "My first death…" He chuckled. "This is going to be a learning experience."

He walked back to the bridge and Frisk knew that Undyne would eventually fall unless she could make Gaster give up. Gaster wasn't about to do that any time soon. This point was proven when Frisk ended up back at the shallow lake.

Gaster had stabbed his staff straight through Undyne. "30 loads top beat you. Not bad Undyne. Not bad at all."

He retracted his staff and Undyne began to melt unable to continue fighting. "Damn it. So, even a true Boss Monster imbued with Determination wasn't enough. Heheheh…" Despite this, she gave a huge, genuine smile.

"If you… If you think I'm going to give up hope, you're wrong. You already admitted yourself that someone can stop you. On top of that, I got my friends behind me. Alphys said she'd watch the fight.

If anything went wrong, she'd step up. She will evacuate everyone. You might be strong, but Asgore can stop you. With the power of 6 souls, this world will live on because I believe Asgore is one of those people."

She then turned to dust and Gaster collected her soul storing it away before walking on. _"You're wrong Undyne. True, my words may have changed what you normally say, but much of it was intact. Asgore can't stop me. With my plan, no one will be able to stop me."_

 _ **Snowed Inn: Room 201**_

Frisk bolted awake and turned to Chara. "I had…"

Chara hugged him stopping Frisk. **"Yeah, you had another dream like the others. I could tell it was especially bad; however, just let me enjoy the fact that you're okay, alright Frisk."**

Frisk hugged her back. "Sorry Chara. I didn't mean to worry you."

He truly meant that. He could tell Chara was upset, more at the situation than Frisk himself, but she at least seemed happy now. That was enough, in the moment, for Frisk. Although, he was starting to find it odd that they hugged so much., Not that he was complaining. Far from it.


	12. Reconnect and Training

_**Snowed Inn: Room 201**_

Frisk sat by the window. _"Okay, so we've established that I can use magic and somehow have the knowledge to use a few spells. Teleportation, like Gaster and Sans, as I did with Undyne."_ He stood before conjuring a sword and shield.

" _I also got defensive and offensive capabilities."_ He dispelled them and summoned an orb of red magic. _"Pretty much short ranged to long range depending how accurate I can be with this."_ He looked at Chara. _"You have no idea why I can do these things?"_

Chara shook her head. **"No idea Frisk. Every Wizard or Boss Monster can learn practically any magic, but they also have certain affinity with certain magic. Thing is, said magic must at least be begun to be taught. A life or death situation just wouldn't cut it."**

Frisk rubbed his head. _"Okay, well maybe it has something to do with my soul, the odd dreams, the ability to load, save, and reset?"_

" **As far as I know, none of that should give you spells already in your head."** Chara stated. **"A Determination Soul is a strong Soul, but nothing like this was ever recounted by anyone. Not even Gerson.**

 **As for your ability to interact with the timeline, Gaster studied me when I had it. He determined it was an ability granted to the most Determined. Something outside the realm of Magic. These dreams seem to be tied to your timeline abilities. Not your magical."**

" _Okay, what about that artifact we picked up from that puzzle?"_ Frisk asked.

" **I'm not sure on that one."** Chara admitted. **"Nothing strange seemed to happen."**

Frisk walked over to his bag. _"It's the best lead we got."_ Snow poked his head out with the red orb in his mouth and passed it to the Human. "Thanks buddy." He pet the dog before looking at the orb. _"Wait…"_ He put it back in the bag. _"This may not be the best location for this."_

" **What do you mean?"** Chara asked.

Frisk suddenly vanished from the room only to walk back in through the door.

He entered slightly annoyed at the unintentional teleportation _"What I mean is, that this magic is a tad uncontrollable now that my life isn't on the line. What I need is a secure location away from practically everyone to get a handle on it and work out my physical body."_

" **That is smart given that Undyne may not be the last threat."** Chara crossed her arms. **"Considering Hotland is where we're going next, we don't want you falling in lava. Alright, we can use that castle in Waterfall. No one should bother you there."**

" _Arguably, it'd be the best place to train since I'd have to imagine it's plenty big."_ Frisk nodded. _"Sounds like a plan to me."_

There was a knocking at the door and Gaster spoke up. "Frisk, are you awake?"

Frisk said, "Yeah." Gaster entered. "Gaster, I just wanted to say, thanks for coming to get me.'

Gaster closed the door. "Think nothing of it. A little help here and there is the least I can do after what you've done for me."

Frisk thought about that. "Maybe you wouldn't mind giving a little more. You observed Chara and I before we got you out of the void, correct?"

Gaster nodded. "That is correct."

"Then you know about the dreams I've had?" Frisk inquired.

"I was hoping you'd bring it up. It's rather strange. What you'd describe as dream vividly sound like various, alternate timelines I observed while in the void. Not a common trait for most Frisk I observed, but a few are like you across the infinite expanse." Gaster stated.

"Ever heard of the one about an alternate you that goes from being a Boss Monster to a Wizard?" Frisk asked.

"I couldn't observe every timeline, but there was one where I went from Wizard to Boss Monsters. A rather bad 'Badster' in my opinion. This Gaster you describe, I take it he isn't exactly right?"

Frisk nodded. "He's bad, but the world he was in seemed just as wrong if I'm connecting things right. I'll tell you, but first, Badster?"

"It's a term from another timeline one of my counterparts used to describe Gasters before, after, and/or were also terrible people. They committed unspeakable acts, and in every case, the Void drove them to absolute madness. Now, tell me about this particular Gaster." Gaster asked.

So, Frisk started with the first dream where WG killed Sans and a version of himself. He then recounted WG's fight with Undyne.

Gaster rubbed his chin. "So, he was driven insane not by the void, but the countless murders. Assuming this is you looking into another universe, then this could spell some trouble as travel between the various, alternate timelines has happened many times before."

"What do you think these dreams are trying to tell me?" Frisk asked.

Gaster closed his eyes. "Go over every dream you've had of this nature. Even those I am privy to."

Frisk nodded and recounted his dreams of a Sans who killed monsters, the Gaster who became a Wizard, and an alternate version of himself who destroyed a darker and corrupted Chara. How that version of himself was brought into the Omega Timeline by Core Frisk.

"Quite the collections of dreams." Gaster stated. "Did these only begin once you were in the Underground?" Frisk nodded. "Might have been a residual effect of your magic awakening and following your path as the Prime Frisk of Soultale… as Core Frisk might put it."

"What's it about Gaster?" Frisk asked.

"Could be a warning, but our timeline has its own problems. In addition, we have no machine that could prevent this." Gaster nodded. "I will begin work on a machine that can scan for anomalies in the timeline. Just in case."

Frisk nodded. "That sounds smart, but please don't overexert yourself. I wouldn't want you to squander your chance to exist again."

Gaster chuckled. "Do not worry Frisk. I have every intention of visiting some old friends now that I have reintegrated myself with my boys. Since you brought me back, it's likely others will begin to remember me. Also, I won't speak of our interactions with certain Monsters."

Frisk nodded. "I appreciate that. Speaking of appreciation, you know the old vacation home of the royal family in Waterfall?"

Gaster nodded. "I am quite aware. What are you planning Frisk?"

"Chara an I agree I need to train my magic and physical capabilities somewhere secluded." Frisk began.

Gaster finished. "Naturally, a place the Royal Family doesn't use, Monsters don't visit, is the perfect place. You would like me to teleport you there. I would be happy to."

Frisk smiled. "That's great Gaster. Just give me a couple of days to get a bountiful amount of food together because I'll be spending a good while there."

Gaster stood and put his hands in his pockets. "Naturally. Take as much time as you like. I've gotten you a full week here, so whatever you don't use will be returned to me. While you do that, I will scour the dump for useful ingredients.

As a Human in the Underground, you must realize that Monster food won't sustain you for too long given its lack of physicality as opposed to Human food. I will also provide the best recipes. At the very least, as what I will be able to find isn't all that great."

"Uh, Gaster?" Frisk asked.

Gaster was surprised and chuckled. "Sorry Frisk, I'll get out of your way. Considering you woke up late, and the stories, it is now rather late anyways."

He left and Frisk sat on the bed causing Snow to jump out of the bag, run over, and jump into his lap only to lay down. The Human smiled and pet his dog.

" **Well, one thing is for certain. You aren't boring in the slightest Frisk."** She sighed and shrugged with small smile. **"I'm starting to think that sticking with you is too much work."**

Frisk chuckled and rubbed his head. _"Sorry I'm so much trouble."_

She sat down next to him. **"I can't say it hasn't been fun. It's the most fun I've had in the past 95 years."**

" _Considering my competition is sleeping and being roused by Humans who can't see you, I don't know how to take that."_

" **Relax Frisk."** Chara stated. **"It was meant as a compliment."**

" _Sorry about…"_ Frisk began.

Chara rolled her eyes. "I understand Frisk. It's okay."

Frisk nodded. _"Right. I think I'm just going to relax."_

Chara nodded. **"Good Idea."**

 _ **Ruins: Flower Path, A Few Days Later…**_

Gaster had originally intended to visit certain people once he saw Frisk to Waterfall's Castle, but the Human was taking time gathering what he needed. Gaster didn't blame him. Already, he'd done so much since being here. Still, Gaster found it prudent to meet someone now.

That someone was Flowey who popped out of the ground. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower. Oh, I get it. Interesting. The Human must have done something when I wasn't looking, huh… Gaster? Very interesting."

Gaster took a deep breathe. "You do seem to enjoy watching people, right Asriel?" Flowey was surprised. "Don't be surprised. I've kept a close eye on you through the many resets and multiple timelines.

The Human is out to save you, but until then, you are soulless. Which is why, if you so much as lay a petal on my sons again, or Frisk, I will make sure your life is hell. Keep in mind, you can no longer reset."

Flowey's face turned creepy as he stared at Gaster. "Veeeery Interesting Doctor."

Gaster sighed and turned away from him. "I am sorry for what has happened to you, but maybe the Human really can save you. Either way, I can excuse Asriel in this, but not you."

The doctor then vanished from the room.

 _ **Waterfall Castle, A Couple of Days Later…**_

Gaster teleported himself, Snow, Frisk, Chara, and boxes of supplies to the castle which was open while the front gate was locked. In this moment, before anyone talked, things where eerily quiet. No monsters around anywhere.

"I hope your training is productive Frisk, but I must be off." Gaster stated. "There is much on my plate; however, do not let that dissuade you from calling for help or if you simply wish to talk."

Frisk nodded. "Thanks for this Gaster, and I won't."

The scientist vanished and Chara spoke up. **"I'm not certain how long you wish to stay here for this training, but a good first step would be settling in."**

Frisk nodded. _"Good point Chara."_ He picked up a box. _"Guess I should start by storing the food."_

So, they walked on in.

 **100g**

 **Inventory (Excluding Supplies):**

 **5 Food Bars**

 **Faded Ribbon**

 **Toy Knife**

 **Ballet Shoes**

 **Umbrella**

 **Music Box**

 _ **RUIN's Door**_

Sans had said now was the time Toriel usually expected him and had graciously allowed Gaster to use this time as to catch up with an old friend.

He knocked on the door and Toriel responded. "Who is it?"

"Aren't you." Gaster stated.

Toriel was a little surprised to hear a voice that sounded familiar and decided to play along. "Aren't you who?"

"Aren't you going to open the door for an old friend?" Gaster finished.

Toriel slowly opened the door and covered her mouth. "Dr. Gaster…"

Gaster chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "It has been a long time Lady Toriel. I had heard you'd exiled yourself and didn't let anyone in. I can respect that, but I am hoping you will make an exception."

Toriel stood aside. "Of course, come on in." She rubbed her head. "I don't have the foggiest clue where you've been."

Gaster stepped in and Toriel closed the door. "That is natural given where I was. Anyone who knew me likely has such foggy memories as yours. To put it simply, I was removed, but now I am back thanks to a certain Human."

"Frisk." Toriel stated knowing he was the only Human out there. "How is he?"

The two began to walk along the hallway.

Gaster replied, "He is doing fine. In better spirits than when I first met him even. I have been helping him along as I can. He is quite Determined."

"I am happy to hear that." Toriel smiled. "I'm also very happy you're back. Care to join me for some pie. I just made a fresh snail one."

Gaster nodded. "I would be delighted Lady Toriel."

 _ **Waterfall Castle: A Day Later…**_

Frisk stood out in the courtyard with Chara. _"Alright, you're the magic expert Chara, so how do I control teleporting?"_

He was very interested in learning to control all his magic since it was still haywire. So far, he's teleported to random floors and rooms of the castle, shot out his spheres of magic, and summoned his weapons. All by accident mind you.

" **The way it was explained to me is that magic needs to be guided when you first gain it. Naturally attuned magic, such as the spells you can perform, need some level of focus applied to them until they become second nature. Like breathing."** Chara explained.

" _In other words, I just need to practice my magic many times over until my body becomes accustomed to it."_ Frisk stated.

Chara nodded. **"That's about the size of it. Now, every Wizard is different in that their magic is triggered differently between them. Since you used your magic, you should already have that feeling. So, get started."**

Frisk closed his eyes as he thought about teleporting to inside the castle. He vanished and appeared atop the stone gate around the castle. He opened his eyes only to slam gut first into the wall before falling back into the courtyard.

Chara walked over and couldn't help but laugh. **"Is that what you meant to do Frisk?"**

"No…" Frisk groaned out.

" **Alright, take 5 and we'll pick it up then."** Chara stated before walking away laughing.

This was going to be fun for her.

 _ **Hotland: Alphys' Lab**_

A yellow, reptilian monster sat in front of the computer observing Frisk. She has scales, round glasses, protruding teeth, and wears a white lab coat.

" _Oh, he's just like an anime character!"_ The Monster thought excitedly. _"He's even going through a training arc!"_

The door to her lab was kicked open by none other than Dr. Gaster. "Alphys, why is my lab filled with Weeaboo shit!?"

Alphys looked at him as her thoughts raced. _"This guy… He's looked familiar since I first saw him leave something in Waterfall… This is his lab…"_ She suddenly got it. _"Dr. Gaster!"_ She looked at him skeptically. "You weren't much better."

He rubbed the back of his skull. "That is true."

 _ **After His Story**_

Alphys nodded. "So, you were stuck in the Void. That must have been terrible!" She shook her head. "If only I'd remembered the incident, I'd have tried to get you back."

Gaster nodded. "I know Alphys."

Alphys sighed. "So much has gone on since you vanished. It's not been easy."

Gaster understood. "I know. I'm sorry, but we scientist all make mistakes. It's how we move forward."

 _ **Waterfall Castle, Next Day…**_

Today was a physical training day. At least, that's what Frisk decided. Every day he'd switch from magic to physical training as he wanted well-rounded training overall. He started the morning with push-ups, sit-ups, and laps around the castle.

Even though he was still sweating after resting for a few minutes, he didn't let that deter him from practicing his swords skills. Since his weapon had been broken, he used the umbrella as a replacement. Currently, he trained with his shirt off.

A view that Chara thoroughly enjoyed seeing, but not for the first time this brought on strange thoughts. _"I shouldn't have a soul, so there's no way I should be able to enjoy this unless I were more tied to Frisk's own soul._

 _That would mean Frisk loves himself. That couldn't be it. Frisk is to kind a person to care about himself as much as I seem to. Is it possible that his soul is strong enough that it's like I have a soul? That could be a possibility._

 _In which case, the thoughts are my own. Who am I kidding? Frisk may be able to hide his thoughts, but by this point I'd know if he harbored feelings for himself. These are my thoughts, but how am I having them?"_

She was suddenly getting lost in thought as she continued to stare. _"One thing's for certain, I never could have imagined that I'd find a Human attractive, but Frisk makes me want to believe that there are more good Humans."_

Frisk was about to take another break when he noticed Chara blushing a crimson red as she sat against the wall of the castle. He grew very concerned as she seemed to just be staring at him.

" _Does she think I'm overworking myself?"_ Frisk contemplated. _"Also, is she sick? I know I've asked her before… Wait, can ghost, or whatever she is now, even get sick."_ He walked up to his partner and crouched before her. "Chara, are you okay?"

Chara was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and screamed as Frisk was right in front of her. **"Damn it, Moron! Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's wrong to scare girls!?"**

" _Oh, I'm sorry Chara."_ Frisk replied. _"You just seemed very red in the face, and I was worried. Though, it seems to be lessening, so maybe you're alright?"_

" _Is he really this clueless?"_ She stood up and sighed. **"You apologize way too much Frisk. Especially to me."**

" _I'm sor…"_ Frisk chuckled. _"You're probably right about me apologizing to you to much."_ He looked uo and put his hands in his pockets. _"I don't know why I do it other than the fact that I feel bad if you're mad or upset at me. I just want to make you happy."_

" _Does he… Does he actually like me like that?"_ Chara shook her head. _"Wouldn't matter if he did. I'm still this even though he can touch me besides he deserves someone better than a girl that was planning on wiping out all of Humanity._

 _He wouldn't have even been born had I succeeded_." Chara sighed. **"It's alright Frisk. I may get mad or upset with you, but you're the type of person that many couldn't stay that way with. You're just to nice a guy."**

Frisk smiled. _"Thanks, Chara."_ He looked back at the castle. _"I still have a few hours in me for training, but after, you want to help me with that orb?"_

" **I guess we should get on that."** Chara stated. **"I am with you, so I might as well."**

 _ **New Home: Asgore's Castle, Throne Room**_

A Boss Monster with broad shoulders, bulky body, golden blond mane/beard, and two large curved horns was currently tending to the many, golden flowers around his throne. He wore a suit of armor, purple cape with golden pauldrons, and a crown on his head.

He paused as he heard someone teleport into the throne room. "Oh, Sans. This is…" He stopped tending to the flowers and turned to see Gaster landing on the ground. "Gaster…"

Gaster chuckled. "Sorry for dropping in Asgore, but I…"

Asgore grabbed Gaster and brought him into a huge, friendly hug as tears of joy fell from his eyes. "Gaster! I was wondering why my memories had been funny lately. Now, I realize you were the cause. I'm so happy to see you!"

Caster chuckled. "I am happy to see you as well old friend."

 _ **Balcony, Some Time Later…**_

Asgore had made golden flower tea, so that Gaster could explain about where he had been as he had done for both Toriel and Alphys before him.

Asgore nodded solemnly. "So, this rumored Human freed you."

Gaster nodded. "It is as I said. They are a very kindhearted individual."

Asgore looked at the table. "I see."

"Asgore, you don't have to fight them." Gaster stated. "I have seen the other timelines, and the way this Frisk is going will result in us being free one way or another."

Asgore closed his eyes. "I do not wish to kill them just as I did not wish to kill the six before them. Golly, I wish what you say to be true, but I am skeptical."

"That is fine." Gaster stated. "I realize that it sounds rather preposterous that other Timelines exist, but it makes sense with my findings before I fell. The many, different Timelines. I observed many. All I ask is that you merely give the Human a chance once he arrives."

Asgore sighed. "The years have weighed heavy on my soul old friend. I will hear the Human out, but if it comes to it, I will collect their soul." He closed his eyes. "For my people. I am sorry, but I cannot, will not, call off any orders given concerning Humans. I will not deny hope."

Gaster nodded. "I understand." He took a drink of the tea. "For now, let us shift topics to something more pleasant."

Asgore nodded. "Indeed."

 _ **Waterfall Castle: After Training…**_

Frisk fell onto a couch after placing the orb on a coffee table before him. Everything within the castle was eerily silent since no one, Chara, Frisk, or Snow, were making a sound. Frisk crossed his arms and looked at the orb.

" _What do you think Chara?"_ Frisk asked.

" **I don't know."** Chara stated. **"Looks like a normal, red orb to me. Other than the color being that of Determination, I wouldn't know where to start with this."**

" _Determination?"_ Frisk contemplated. _"Think that means I just have to display my trait or…"_

Snow jumped onto the table and touched his nose to the orb. Before Frisk or Chara could say anything, the dog glowed white and a red prism emerged from the orb glowing red.

"What's going on?" Frisk asked.

" **That looks like a Storage Prism."** Chara replied. **"Gerson's got a few lying around his home."**

"What's a Storage Prism?" Frisk asked.

" **It's a general term used to classify two types of prism. Communication and Object."** Chara began. **"According to Gerson, the time before the war was a time of magic not technology. While we have things like phones now, back then prisms were used to Communicate.**

 **A Wizard or Monster could easily send them to people. With these prisms, people could communicate with one another or store messages on them. Before you ask, I have no idea what Snow just did because Monster Dogs don't normally glow."**

Snow barked at Frisk and looked at the prism. The Human looked at the dog before holding his had out. The prism glowed in response causing the image of a man to appear on the table. This man was tall with medium, red hair, full bead, and matching, glowing eyes.

His attire consisted of red robes with a cape and cowl currently down. In his right hand he wielded a staff that looked a little like the one Wizard Gaster wielded. With a flourish, he moved his cape back revealing light red armor woven with the robes.

The Wizard spoke. "Hello future descendant. My name is Mars Alister and I am one of the seven Wizards who created the barrier sealing the Monsters. It was the only way to prevent their extinction. I hope this message finds the future a better fit for them.

I am aware you are likely confused by what is going on, but do not fret for I shall explain everything. The orb this message is with is my greatest achievement as a Wizard as well as the most dangerous if placed in the wrong hands.

That was the entire purpose of the puzzle and leaving my familiar, Snow, with it. Essentially, anyone could have entered that room. The puzzle was not to hard; however, Snow was to take the artifact and hide it behind the puzzle in another location.

This was only to be done if any stranger or descendant unworthy found it. Those unworthy are those without a noble heart like mine. For instance, my brother who unfortunately roams the world to this day.

A heart of Determination is power and given the right, forbidden spell he should be around intent of getting his hands on this creation. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop him. For that, I am sorry. I am also sorry that this message seems disjointed.

You are not even aware of what this orb can do, but I felt that unimportant compared to the danger that threatens it. Maybe you think differently. Doesn't matter because I intend on revealing what this is now.

This orb, Soul Transfer, is something I made before the war. An item of great power that has the potential to bring the dead back to life. Potential that I have realized before. A mistake considering how twisted my brother was."

Frisk and Chara looked at the orb. _"That can bring back the dead!?"_

"Naturally, one should not play god without a cost. So, I looked to the rules of alchemy which insinuate the laws of equivalent exchange. Something that quickly proved flimsy when applied to the realm of magic, but helpful none the less in this orb's creation.

With this rule in mind, I was able to apply a Soul for Soul. Essentially, this orb takes a WILLING SOUL, converts it to the soul color needed, and gives it to the host in need. Wizard and Boss Monster Souls are interchangeable.

Interchangeable as longs the soul color is the same as the triangle on their Soul. Naturally, a normal monster's soul can't be replicated. Why? It's quite simple. Their souls are far to weak and do not last once the body is destroyed.

Speaking of body, that is a key component whether it be the Human Body, normal or Wizard, or the dust of the Boss Monster. For this to work, the body of the human must have been preserved. Most likely it's down to the physicality of Humans playing a part.

If a Human's body has lost its skin, the person cannot be returned to life. In addition, artificial reconstructions of the person are a mistake. Regardless, what you need are a willing soul and an intact body or dust.

Once you have both, simply apply magical power to the orb. Let it flow and the process will be completed. This is now your responsibility. Keep it safe or destroy it. I couldn't destroy my work myself, but maybe you can. If that is your choice. Good luck."

Frisk crossed his arms while Chara stared at the orb in shock. **"Frisk, do you think this orb can really reverse death? What about Asriel's condition."**

Frisk shook his head. "I was hoping you'd know since I'm a complete novice when it comes to magic. Then again, my apparent ancestor seemed to know more than you, but that's unsurprising considering what time he seemed to live in."

Chara looked at him. **"What are you going to do?"**

Frisk picked the orb and prism up. "Your body and that of the other children… were they preserved?"

Chara replied. **"My body is still preserved because the monsters imbued my bindings with magic. The other 6 children, as I recall, were bandaged in regular wrappings. They Unfortunately, haven't survived."**

Frisk walked over to his bag and put the items up. "Okay, I think I'm starting to gather a plan. If seven Wizards made the barrier, then seven souls of Wizards should be able to break it. That's what Asgore thinks, correct?"

" **It's not only what Asgore thinks. It's based on what we understand of magic. How the barrier works."** Chara explained wondering where Frisk was going with this."

Frisk smiled. "The plan is to finish my training, get to Asgore, explain myself, beg the other souls for help, and hope two of them are willing to help bring you and Asriel back."

" **Frisk, I don't even know what this orb does to the souls it converts."** Chara stated. **"Considering the soul isn't destroyed, the children wouldn't die. In fact, converting the soul to something outside their trait may very well make it so they don't exist."**

"I'll explain that to them Chara." Frisk stated. "I won't expect them to bend to my will, but I have to try something. As Asriel is now, it's not living. You deserve the chance to live as well. Not that they don't deserve the same, but that isn't an option."

Chara looked out a nearby window. **"Do I really deserve to live?"**

Frisk said, "Chara, don't start again. Yes, you were going to make a mistake, but staying dead, or like this, isn't going to fix anything. If you have the chance, you should own up to your mistakes and try to correct them."

Chara closed her eyes and smiled. **"You do have a way with words."** She opened them. **"Alright, I'll put my faith in your plan."**

Frisk walked up to the window. "I mean, we got to try something. Your deaths weren't just in my opinion. Yes, you made the mistake, but it wouldn't have needed to be made if the war hadn't happened. Monsters deserve to be on the surface with Humans."

Chara joined him and put a hand on his back. **"Wow, you're a real idealist. I like that. Keep your ideals and don't lose them again."**

Frisk nodded. "Right." He walked away from the window. "Either way, sitting around isn't going to progress a thing, and I'm suddenly reinvigorated to train."

He ran from the room and Chara followed.


	13. Hanging wtih Undyne

_**2 Months of Training**_

There were many things Frisk could draw from his training. Naturally the first being that teleportation outside of Mt. Ebott was impossible given the barrier. He should have figured that out thought given the fact that you didn't see any Monsters out there.

There's also the fact that you could only teleport to places you've been before. This fortunately counted towards accidental teleports. At least he didn't end up teleporting into Asgore's throne room or Undyne's home.

That said, once he started expanding to larger distances, it was too simple to appear in awkward places. Namely Grillby's, the three skeleton's home, and Toriel's home. Fortunately, he managed to teleport out before Toriel saw him.

Unfortunately, he did scare many other monsters with his sudden appearance. That's not even mentioning the countless times he ended up slamming into the castle's wall. Chara greatly enjoyed that.

He eventually got the hang of it, but training physically or his more attack-oriented magic fared better. There were the occasional red sphere discharges though. He hoped Asgore and Toriel would understand that he didn't mean to damage the castle.

It just happened. At least Chara didn't mind. On the bright side, two months of solid training, pretty much one month to magic and one to physical, bore fruit. Frisk felt stronger, faster, and more magical than ever.

His endurance was greatly improved as well as the amount of magic he could cast and perform. The Human didn't learn anything new, but that was probably for the best. He'd have opportunity once he was out. Now, it was time to move on.

 _ **Waterfall Castle**_

Frisk wore his trench coat outfit and Temmie Armor. He then put his backpack on with Snow popping his head out. The Human stared at his side and sighed. He missed that kendo sword even if he could create one of his own. It just wasn't the same.

" **That sword was really important to you, huh?"** Chara asked.

Frisk nodded. _"My parents may have gotten it for me, but it was mine by all rights. They didn't even take it back after emancipating me, and it had been with me for some time."_ He chuckled. _"I used to pretend that I was a Knight of the World Government."_

" **Is that what you wanted to be?"** Chara inquired.

" _Yeah."_ Frisk nodded. _"I would join a unit whose job was to protect the innocent and eventually become a Paladin. Another dream my parents didn't support. Lance and I were meant to take over the company. It's what they attempted to groom us for."_

" **Hey, you're free now. Legally an adult according the law"** Chara reminded. **"You can do anything you want, and those two can't say nothing. They can, but it won't matter."**

" _It was my dream."_ Frisk smiled. _"My dream now is to help Monsters and Humans enter a new age of peace."_

Chara smiled. **"If anyone can do it, it's the most idealistic Moron around."** She shrugged. **"Pretty sure that's you."**

Frisk chuckled. _"That's sweet of you to say Chara."_

Chara slightly blushed. **"Whatever… Can we just get on with it?"**

" _You got it."_ Frisk stated.

Just before he was going to teleport to the crag and enter Hotland again, his phone went off.

He answered it only to hear Papyrus on the other end. "Hello Human! I was just thinking; you and I should hang out with Undyne today. You and she would make great pals!"

" **Frisk…"** Chara stated with her arms crossed.

" _Come on, Chara. She could be a new friend."_ Frisk replied.

" **She tried to capture and/or kill you."** Chara stated.

" _Papyrus tried to capture me as well, yet he's a great friend."_ Frisk reasoned. _"Plus, you can't deny that Undyne was really cool. I know damn well you love anime as well."_

" **I do, but not to the point that I'm going to stand there gawking at the enemy while she's mere moments away from killing me."** Chara sighed. **"Fine, go hang out with Undyne, but if this turns South, I reserve the right to say I told you so."**

Frisk smiled. _"Right reserved."_ He spoke into the phone. "Sounds great Papyrus. I'll meet you there."

Papyrus, who didn't seem to mind the long silence, enthusiastically said, "Great, meet me at her house Human!"

They both hung up and Frisk teleported past the gate before starting the walk back to Undyne's house.

 _ **Undyne's Home**_

Frisk walked up to the fish shaped home and noticed the training dummy off to the side as well as Papyrus standing before the door. "Oho, the Human arrives! Are you ready to hang out with Undyne? I have a plan to make you great friends!"

"I mean, you appear to know her best, so I'm ready to do whatever you got in mind." Frisk replied.

"Great!" Papyrus stated. "Just stand behind me." He then turned around, but also pulled out a yellow, rubber bone. "Make sure you give here this." Snow barked excitedly from the bag, but he made no move to grab it himself. "She loves these."

Chara slapped her forehead while Frisk took the bone. **"Are you serious!? A dog bone! He cannot be serious! This is a new level for Papyrus!"**

Frisk was confused himself, but he merely smiled. "Uh, thanks Papyrus."

Papyrus knocked on the door and Undyne soon answered with a smile. "Hi Papyrus. Ready for your one-on-one training?"

Papyrus happily said, "You bet I am, and I brought a friend!"

He stepped aside revealing Frisk.

Undyne happily said, "Hi, I don't think we've…" She quickly frowned as she realized just who this was, and her voice became strained with pleasantry. "Why don't. You two. Come in?"

Papyrus excitedly entered.

" **Still think this is a good idea?"** Chara asked.

Frisk looked back at her. _"Come on, you're supposed to love Monsters."_

" **Not when they go around seriously injuring very good friends of mine."** Chara stated firmly.

" _Chara, you and Undyne are a lot alike. The two of you could have been great friends, but you'd have to give her a chance first."_ Frisk tried. _"I'm fine and would have been fine."_

Chara crossed her arms and pouted. **"Fine."**

Frisk blushed as he realized that Chara was cute when she blushed. He shook his head wondering what such a thought means but deciding to focus on it later. Right now, he had a new friend to make. The Human walked into the house.

 _ **Inside**_

Inside there was a piano, dining room, kitchen set up, and two doors. The ground was in a checkerboard pattern with the colors being yellow and blue. By far the thing that really drew Frisk attention was the massive sword leaning against the wall nearby.

Soon it was drawn back to the two monsters as Papyrus spoke. "Here Undyne. My friend brought a gift for you, on their own."

Frisk presented the dog bone causing Snow to get excited.

Undyne took the bone. "Thanks. I would put it with the others, but part of being a good host is sharing." Frisk could swear that Undyne seemed relieved to see Snow. "Here, your dog can have it punk." She threw the bone at Snow who caught it and retreated into the bag. "Ready to start?"

Papyrus spoke up with the most unbelieving tone ever. "Oh no, I just remembered that I have to go to the bathroom. You two have fun!"

He jumped through the window.

Chara was utterly shocked. **"He just… What? What!? WHAT!?"**

Frisk was just impressed. He didn't think he could jump out the window like that without getting hurt. Maybe if he did it just the right way.

" **Frisk, I can hear your thoughts!"** Chara shouted. **"No jumping out windows unless your life depends on it!"**

Undyne wasn't even fazed, but to be fair, she'd probably seen Papyrus do that before. "So, why are you here?" She was suspicious. "You want to rub your victory in my face? To humiliate me ever further. Is that it?"

"No, I want to be friends. I said it before that Monsters and Humans don't have to fight." Frisk stated.

"Why would I ever be friends with you?" Undyne asked. "If you weren't my house guest, I'd beat you up. You're the enemy of everyone's hopes and dreams! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND. Now get out of my house."

Before Frisk could speak, Papyrus came up to the window. "What a shame. Here I thought Undyne could be friends with you, but I guess I overestimated her. She's just not up to the challenge."

He ran off leaving Undyne to yell. "Papyrus! Wait a second…" She turned to Frisk. "So, he thinks I can't be friends with you?" She laughed. "What a joke! I could make friends with a wimpy loser like you any day! I'll show him!"

Her excitement was building. "Listen up Human because we aren't just going to friends. We're going to be… BESTIES. You won't be able to think of anyone else." She laughed again. "It's the perfect revenge!"

Chara grew angry at that. **"Calm your roll fish! There's no way I'm letting him forget about me!"**

" _Chara, I'm not going to forget you."_ Frisk stated. _"I could never forget you."_

"Why don't you have a seat?" Undyne offered.

"You got it Undyne." Frisk sat at the table.

"Comfortable?" Undyne was trying to be the perfect host. "I'll get you something to drink." She went to the fridge and pulled out various drinks before laying them along the counter and stove. "What would you like?"

Frisk attempted to get up. "I would like…"

He immediately froze as a magic spear impaled the table with enough force to crack it in two.

"Hey! Don't get up!" Undyne yelled. "You're the guest so sit down and enjoy yourself!" She collected herself. "Um, why not just use that spear to point to what you want."

Frisk picked up the spear with a nervous chuckled before pointing at the tea. "I'd love some… Golden Flower Tea. It's… Uh… It's my favorite."

"Tea, huh? Coming right up." Undyne stated courteously before moving around to make it. "It'll take just a few minutes." Soon it was done, and she brought Frisk a glass before sitting across from him. "Careful, it's hot." Frisk began to blow on it. "It's not that hot. Just drink it already!"

Frisk sipped the tea. It burned, but it was pretty good.

He did his best not to let the pain show. "Good." He nodded as he attempted to contain tears of pain. "Good flavor."

Chara shook her head. _"I know I like his kindness, but sometimes there is such a thing as to much for your own good."_

"Of course, nothing but the best for my precious friend." Undyne stated proudly before looking at him. "Hey… You know… it's kind of strange you choose that tea. Golden Flower Tea is Asgore favorite as well."

"Really?" Frisk asked genuinely curious.

Undyne nodded. "That's right. Now that I think about it… You kind of remind me of him." She laughed. "You're both TOTAL weenies!" She calmed down. "Sort of." She nodded. "Y' know, I was a pretty hotheaded kid.

Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to fight Asgore. Emphasis on tried. I couldn't land a single blow on him! The whole time he refused to fight back! I was so humiliated… Afterwards, he apologized and asked me if I wanted to know how to beat him."

Chara chuckled fondly. **"That sounds like dad alright."**

"I told him I did and from that day on he trained me." Undyne stated. "One day, during practice, I managed to knock him down. I felt… bad, but he was beaming. Anyways, to make a long story short, he kept training me. Now, I lead the Royal Guard."

Frisk chuckled. "Honestly, you remind me a lot of my older brother, Lance. He's be bravest, most just person I know. Always kept me safe. Like Asgore with you, he taught me so much. He was even the better fighter. I never could beat him."

"What happened to your brother?" Undyne asked

"I don't know." Frisk admitted. "My parents weren't the best to either us, but they were especially bad to me." For the first time, Undyne noticed the beginning of the scars on Frisk's arms. "Lance did his best, but there's only so much you can do.

One day, they were especially horrible, so he took my kendo sword and smashed an expensive vase right before their eyes. They emancipated and kicked him out almost immediately after. He promised he'd come back for me, but I haven't seen him since. Over a year now."

"I see." Was all Undyne could say.

" **Frisk…"** Chara stated worriedly.

Frisk gave a smile and waved his hand. "I'm sorry about that. I believe you had more to say until I stole the show."

Undyne nodded. "You know, Papyrus really seems to like you kid. Why wouldn't he? You returned his dad to him. Still, he… It's not that he's weak, but he's innocent…" She looked at Frisk. _"Like I'd thought you were."_

She shook her head. "Because of that innocence, I could never make him a member of the Royal Guard or send him into battle. He'd get ripped into smiling shreds. That's why I started teaching him how to cook. That way…"

She stopped as she suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute, Papyrus is supposed to be having his cooking lesson right now!" She looked at Frisk. "If he's not here, you'll have to have it in his place!"

Just like that, she jumped onto the counter and ran along it dumping everything on the ground. "That's right! Nothing has brought Papyrus and I closer together than cooking. If I give you his lesson, the two of us will become closer than you can imagine!"

Frisk was getting swept up in the excitement. _"Monsters are so cool!"_

Chara slapped her forehead. **"Here we go again. Frisk, control yourself before you end up eating more terrible spaghetti or something."**

Frisk wasn't listening as Undyne had his attention. "We'll become best friends!?" She jumped over to Frisk, grabbed him by the head, and jumped back to the counter. "We'll start with the sauce." She stomped her feet causing vegetables to fall from the ceiling. "Envision these vegetables as your greatest enemy! Now pound them to dust with your fist!"

"You got it!" He punched a tomato into the wall splattering it everywhere.

"Yeah!" Undyne shouted. "Our hearts are uniting against these healthy ingredients!" She was getting pumped up. "Now, it's my turn!"

She punched all the vegetables left splattering them on the wall, herself, and Frisk.

" _They're both crazy!"_ Chara thought.

"We'll just scrape that into a bowl later." She stomped her foot on the ground again causing a pot and box of noodles to land on the stove. "Now we add the noodles! Home-made are the best, but I just buy store brand! They're the cheapest!"

"I know the next step!" Frisk shouted. "Let the flames of our spirits see us through this perilous cooking journey!"

He was having the time of his life and was completely swept up in the moment. This resulted in the Human throwing everything into the pot as hard as he could… including the box.

"That's the spirit!" Undyne shouted. "Alright, start stirring the pasta! Remember, the more you stir, the better it is!"

Frisk laughed and grabbed the wooden spoon in the pot before stirring with all his might.

" _Those two are going overboard."_ Chara hung her head. _"Why do I possible have to have feelings for Frisk?"_ She looked up and smiled. _"At least he seems to be having the time of his life."_

That was a fact she was genuinely happy about.

"Now it's my turn!" Undyne proceeded to stir the food by stabbing her spear into the pot. "That's the stuff! Now turn up the heat!" Frisk grabbed the nob and began turning it. "That's it! Let the fire symbolize your passion!"

Frisk suddenly came down from his excitement. "Undyne, we may have…"

The pot blew up covering them in black smoke and catching the entire place on fire.

Undyne laughed. "Man, no wonder Papyrus sucks at cooking." She smiled. "So, what's next? Scrapbooking? Friendship bracelets?" She sighed and her face fell. "Who am I kidding. I really screwed this up.

I can't force you to like me Human. Some people just don't get along with each other. I understand if you can't feel that way about me, and if we can't be friends, that's okay. Because not being friends, means I can destroy you without regret!"

Chara remembered the last fight Frisk had with Undyne. **"Frisk, run!"**

Frisk grit his teeth and summoned his sword at the same time as Undyne summoned her spear. _"No, Chara. I'm close. I can tell."_

" **You're close to another beating!"** Chara shouted. **"I don't want to see you hurt again."**

" _Chara, we're in the Underground and monsters what my soul."_ Frisk replied. _"I'm likely going to get hurt, and I will admit that I made a mistake the last time in fighting Undyne head on; however, you need to trust me. I got this."_

Chara grunted before sighing. **"Fine, do what you need to do. I trust you."**

Undyne spoke up. "I've been defeated… My house is in shambles… I even failed to befriend you. That's it. I don't care if you are my guest anymore. One final rematch! All out on both sides! It's the only way I can regain my pride! Now, hit me with everything you got!"

"Alright, you want everything I got, then here it comes!" Frisk charged forward going for an overhead swing. "Take this!"

At the last possible second, he dispelled his blade and punched Undyne in the gut with as little strength as he could. Undyne was simply shocked as Frisk jumped back. He never intended to hurt Undyne at all. He couldn't. The guard's captain may not think it, but she was his friend.

"That's the best you can manage?" Undyne asked. "Even attacking at full force, you can no longer muster any intent to hurt me, huh?" She sighed and dropped her spear. "You know, I don't want to hurt you either.

At first, I hated your saccharine schtick, but the way you hit me just now, reminded me of Asgore and our training. Now, I know you aren't some wimpy loser." She smiled. "You're a wimpy loser with a big heart just like him."

She looked at Frisk. "Listen Human, it seems you and Asgore are fated to…"

Frisk stood his ground firmly. "No, we're not Undyne. Asgore and I don't have to fight. The barrier can be broken without us going at it, and I intend to do just that because to many people think fondly of Asgore for him to be a bad person."

He looked back at Chara who was genuinely impressed that he was standing his ground. "To many people would be saddened if it came down to either of us." He looked back at her with a smile. "I promise you that Monsters and Humans can live together as they did long ago."

Undyne chuckled. "When you say it, it doesn't sound crazy Human. Knowing Asgore, he doesn't want to fight either, so explain your plan to him. I'm certain he'll listen." She nodded. "You have my support, but if you fail, I'll just take the soul of a mean Human who falls down here."

Frisk nodded firmly. "Trust me Undyne, it won't come to that."

Undyne looked at him equally as firm. "If you do hurt Asgore, I'll take the Human souls, cross the barrier, and beat the hell out of you. That's what friends are for, right?"

Frisk nodded. "It's your way of making sure I didn't fall off my path, so in your case, it is."

Undyne laughed. "We've stood in this burning house long enough. Let's get out of here."

"Agreed." Frisk stated.

" _Amazing…"_ Chara was genuinely impressed. _"He actually made Undyne his friend. I could have seen it if she were still younger, but now?"_ She shook her head with a smile. _"Frisk is just impressive."_

 _ **Outside**_

Frisk stood across from Undyne. "Well, that was fun. We'll have to hang out again another time, but somewhere else, I guess."

" **Not any time soon, please."** Chara stated. **"At least wait a week before you go burning another house down."**

"In the meantime, I'll go hang with Papyrus." Undyne stated. "I want to meet this father he's spoke of. Hey, if you need me, drop on by. If you ever need help, just give Papyrus a ring. Well, see you later punk."

Undyne ran off.

Chara sighed. **"Frisk, can we just go back to Waterfalls Castle. I didn't even do much compared to you, and I'm exhausted."**

Frisk chuckled. _"Good idea. I'm beat and my clothes need a wash."_ He put his hands in his pockets. _"Still, you can't deny it was fun."_

Chara sighed. **"I don't have to admit anything."**

Frisk smiled. _"Whatever you say Chara."_

Frisk teleported away from the burning house.


	14. Waiting Danger

_**Outside Mount Ebott: Outside a Cave, Night…**_

A figure stared out at the city in the distance. This figure wore a red, armored battle suit with white highlights and matching helmet. In addition, they wore a white scarf, boots, and gloves. They carried two ninja katanas, Red blade with white handles, on their back.

The figure looked up at the sky before backing into the cave as a helicopter passed by overhead. _"The World Government's Army has been active in the city and forest ever since the seventh soul entered Mount Ebott. Eighth if you count the first child, but her soul is gone."_

The figure walked back into the cave. _"That means it's only a matter of time."_

They entered the main hub of his temporary base which contained various monitors that he was proficient at keeping up with. Each displayed different information pertinent to them from the city nearby to the Underground. There were also three figures gathered around.

The first was a huge, hulking red mass, a golem, created to serve. That was by no means interesting. Even more so when compared to the other two companions. The first was decked out in red armor exactly like Undyne's.

He even had a spear but had the added benefit of a shield. That shield bore the Delta Rune. The last was a goat monster with regal horns and red, regal robes. A white Delta Rune was imprinted on the front. He carried a white trident and had an x shaped scar on his left cheek.

He joined his comrades. _"Soon it will be time test Frisk. Find out what makes him tick."_

 _ **Army Base Outside Ebott City: Interrogation Room**_

A man with dirty blond hair, fair skin tone, and blue eyes sat tall next to his wife who was a few inches shorter than him with a slightly darker skin tone, green eyes, and beautiful, long brown hair.

Even though they both wore orange jump suits, they still looked like the spitting image of a trophy wife and husband. A young man with the same complexion and hair color of the woman, just kept short, entered the room. He also had the same blue eyes of the man.

He wore a black suit with sunglasses around the color of his shirt. Twin pistols were holstered at his side. In contrast to this modern appearance, he had a buster sword sheathed on his back. It was clear that the man and woman weren't happy to see him. The feeling was mutual.

"Martin and Sandra Welton…" The man began.

The man angrily said, "Glad to see this is how you treat us after everything we did for you Lance."

"You mean the child abuse and attempted murder. It's been recorded on your rap sheets. Speaking of which, let's look at what you're charged with beyond that. Martin, you have been found guilty of assault, money laundering, and tax evasion.

Sandra, you've been found guilty as an accomplice" Lance shook his head. "To think, I was unaware of this when living under your roof." He slammed the clipboard on the table. "Of course, you're now pending a murder charge, so I suggest you tell me where Frisk is."

"What difference will it make?" Martin replied. "We'll be old and gray when we get out. What's a few more years until our death especially since our reputation's down the drain?"

Sandra nodded in agreement. "We have no reason to reveal where Frisk is?"

Lance growled, but he managed to contain himself. "Do you two have no love for your children? Nothing at all?" He looked at Sandra. "Did we really mean that little to you that you're willing to say nothing on Frisk?"

Sandra looked at the ground sadly.

Martin scoffed. "As far as I'm concerned, Frisk could be dead for all I care. It'll only save the world trouble down the line."

Lance sat down. "Look, I'll level with you. Martin, you got a good 50 years and Sandra takes 30 pending good behavior. More than you deserve for your crimes in my opinion…" He took a deep breath. "…but you have done enough good for me to be okay with that.

Your company, despite what the month before your trial turned up, has advanced the world beyond what we could have imagined; however, you're never getting out if Frisk is dead. I'll make certain of it. Now, there is a life in the balance. Where is Frisk?"

Martin was glaring daggers, but Sandra seemed uncertain as she looked around the room frantically.

Lance nodded before looking at her and taking a deep breath. "Mom, you were a doctor. You took an oath to save lives. Please, tell me where Frisk is. For that matter, why are you two so against saying anything? We don't matter to you. You've made that clear."

"Mt. Ebott!" Sandra shouted.

Martin turned to her. "Sandra!"

Lance ignored him and focused intently on his mother. "Mt. Ebott? He's at Mt. Ebott? Why?"

"Before you were born, two people teleported into our home and trapped us in a barrier. After they assured us, they weren't there to hurt us, we calmed down, and they showed us the future. The first explained that Frisk had to go to Mt. Ebott.

The second told us that it was crucial, we do our best to make him lose Determination. He even explained how we'd go about it. You saw what he told us put into action against Frisk. You were merely unintentional which is why you were freer than him." Sandra explained.

Lance was utterly furious to hear this, but he contained himself. "What color was the magic? what did they tell you the outcome would be if Frisk was loved and not forced to Mt. Ebott? Lastly, what did they people look like?"

Both adults were surprised that he believed them.

Martin sighed as there was no point in hiding it now. "The first was a man with short, blue hair, orange eyes, and blue and orange robes. The second wore red and white including a helmet. I distinctly remember the vision appearing from black smoke. We saw the outcome. The world was obliterated by Frisk himself. We had no choice."

Lance twitched before standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "You two are both despicable and utter morons. They played you for pawns in whatever scheme they cooked up, and you never realized a thing."

"Are you saying, they were lying?" Sandra asked.

Lance took a deep breath as he attempted to maintain his professionalism with these two. "That 'vison' you say was illusion magic. You tormented Frisk and, to a lesser extent, me for nothing."

"Are you saying Magic is real and common knowledge to you? Is it common knowledge to the World Government? Does that mean Monsters are real as well?" Martin inquired genuinely curious.

Lance simply walked to the door. "You two have been cooperative; however, it was your actions that drove Frisk to that mountain. If he is dead, then you two are never getting out of prison." He opened the door.

"Another Paladin will be by. I suggest you cooperate." With everything said, he left the room. _"Hold on Frisk because I'm coming to get you. I don't know what's true about Monsters, but I hope not all the legends are true."_

 _ **Underground: Waterfall Castle…**_

Frisk had taken a good shower and was currently dressed in the long sleeved, white shirt, gray pants, and black shoes while his trench coat outfit and Temmie armor where drying from being washed. Chara had followed him into the living room however she seemed rather down.

Frisk looked back at her concerned. _"Chara, are you alright? You've been like this since we returned."_

Chara looked at Frisk before leaning against the wall. **"Frisk, how can you be alright with someone who told you they once tried to genocide the entire Human race? My explanation wasn't even that good or complete for that matter."**

" _I figured as much."_ Frisk replied.

Chara looked up in shock. **"You mean, you knew I hadn't told you everything?"** She looked at the ground. **"You asked for my full story, but I didn't give it to you. That's just another thing that makes me question how you can be okay with this? With me?"**

" _It's because you didn't have to."_ Frisk replied getting Chara's attention. _"I've said it before. I trust you Chara, and I know you're trying to be a good person."_ He gave her a slight smile. _"While I may not fully understand why you hate humanity, you must have a good reason."_

He chuckled. _"I mean, I don't know the type of person I am because I'm only getting the chance to really explore that down here, but I'd like to think I'm the type that will listen, attempt to understand, and forgive. You don't have to tell me anything Chara."_

Chara sighed, **"Honestly, what I left out wasn't much, and I'd feel better saying my peace."**

" _I'm all ears."_ Frisk stated.

Cara held her arms. **"My mother was a member of an influential family a 100 years ago. She was captured by some men and taken advantage off. She'd been rescued, but the damage had been done. I was born. A baby out of wedlock.**

 **Her family disowned her. My 'mother' couldn't take it. I was placed on the steps of an orphanage and later learned she'd killed herself. I wasn't enough for her to stick around. My 'family' saw me as a disgrace to their legacy.**

 **They retook me in only to make me suffer. I'm surprised, after hearing what you went through, that they didn't do so physically, but what they did emotionally and mentally was another story. I was called every name and swear in the book.**

 **I was treated like the black sheep. They didn't care about my wellbeing. Any clothes I got where already rags, my room was small, and I was only given enough to survive on. On top of that, their influence made it so no one would help me.**

 **In fact, the people were encouraged to treat me worse than dirt. I could see many of them growing to like it. Eventually, I couldn't take it anymore, so I did as I said. On our visit to Ebott City, I climbed the mountain to end my life only to meet Asriel. The rest is history."**

" _I'm sorry Chara."_ Frisk hugged her. _"My brother always said that women are meant to be treated as queens. You were not. I just wish there was something more I could do for you. Just know, I still think you're a good person. Nothing you say will change."_

Chara weakly chuckled. **"You know, you're a strange one Frisk."** She hugged him back. **"I just want you to know, that what you've already done for me is more than I ever could have expected. Thank you."**

Frisk pulled away from her with a smile. _"You don't have to thank me. The simple fact is that I care for you. As you once told me, I want to help you find happiness. So, is there anything you want to do?"_

" **There's a piano in the other room, and you did promise to play me that song."** Chara nodded. **"Would you please play it for me?"**

Frisk smiled. _"Of course. It'll be the best use of those piano skills I have."_

So, they walked into the next room and sat before the piano. Frisk placed the music box on top and opened it. As the music began, he tried his hardest to follow along. Chara leaned her head on his shoulder unable to sleep given her state.

She was touched by Frisk's kind nature none the less. Frisk stared at Chara and noticed a genuine smile. Seeing that, made him smile and attempt to nail the song better than he had been for her. This was nice.

 _ **Next Day**_

Frisk was kicking back for a while before getting back on the road. Snow had the same idea because he was currently curled up next to him. What with this free time to think, he had to wonder what a familiar was?

He looked back at Chara. _"Chara, what's a familiar?"_

Chara jumped onto the couch. **"It's been over two months since we found that out and you're only now asking?"**

Frisk put his hands behind his head. _"To be fair, I was really concerned with training."_

Chara sighed. **"Fair. Most days you did end up exhausted. Very well, a familiar is an animal conjured from a Wizard's magic to fulfill certain purposes. Combat is such an example. It is important to note that you usually conjure a familiar fit for the roll.**

 **Snow, based on what we saw, was made to interact with magical items. He does faithfully for Mars' family. You. Man's best friend personified. The fact that Snow has lasted this long is a testament to the strength of one of the seven who created the barrier.**

 **To tie his continued existence to magic sources is no small feat. Especially since it's been over 2000 years since the barrier was created in the first place. It's likely he'll be invaluable in unlocking further secrets, or just wielding, that orb when the time comes."**

" _I guess Mars would have had to be powerful to be one of the seven who created the barrier."_ He looked at the ceiling. _"You think Gaster would know anything about Mars or did he come along after the barrier's creation?"_

" **I'm having trouble recalling if he's ever mentioned anything about Mars or that brother your decedent seemed so concerned with."** Chara admitted before looking at him. **"Another thing you probably should have asked me earlier."**

" _That is a good point especially since Mars seemed so convinced his brother is still around to this day."_ Frisk admitted back. _"Better late than never."_

He brought out his phone and called Gaster. "Ah, Frisk. How are you doing?"

Frisk replied, "I'm doing well. Just had some questions on my mind recently that you may be able to answer."

"Of course, ask anything you wish." Gaster replied.

"Recently, I found out I'm a descendant of Mars Alister." Frisk began. "I was wondering if you knew anything about him and/or his brother."

"Aries Alister." Gaster stated. "That was his younger brother's name. Mars was older by quite a few years and great friends with Monster Kind. Two of his best were my father, Semi, and Asgore's own father. His younger brother was right around our age back then.

We three became good friends as well. Naturally, the war saw Mars and our fathers on separate sides. They had their kingdoms and people to think about. Still, thinking about it, your connection to the Alister brothers should have been obvious. You're just as kind as they were."

"Something seems to have changed after Monsters were imprisoned then because my ancestor left a message, in a prism that I found, and he warns that Aries is still alive." Frisk explained.

Gaster was shocked. "Come again?"

So, Frisk explained everything about the artifact and message.

"This is most troubling." Gaster chuckled. "Admittedly, it is not the first thing to trouble us, no?"

"Your right about that." Frisk replied.

"Given that, should this prove true, Aries can in fact enter the Underground due to his soul being that of a Wizard's. The questions we should ask are why he hasn't done so already and why he's not doing so at this moment? I imagine he'd have some way to track this artifact you speak of."

"Good point." Frisk stated. "I'll just have to watch my back from here on out just in case. Thanks Dr, Gaster. I know you disbelieve it, but you don't outright deny the possibility."

"I must admit, to think that Aries could have changed from the person I know into someone his brother is weary of is hard to believe; however, my time in the Void has shown that the unexpected can very well happen. Thank you for updating me on this."

"Any time." Frisk replied.

They both hung up.

Frisk sighed and rubbed his head. _"I'm starting to think that 2 months of training wasn't enough; however, I can't stay here forever."_

Chara crossed her arms. **"Then don't. I have your back. That means now, and should I come back to life. I know I haven't been the most useful in combat, but I'll do what I can."**

Frisk smiled. _"That means a lot Chara."_ He stood and Snow jumped into the backpack before the Human put it on. _"I certainly feel confident progressing now."_ He stuck his hands in his pockets. _"Let's go already."_

Chara nodded before they all vanished from the room.

 _ **Ebott Army Base: Monitor Room**_

Lance walked into the room and found exactly who was looking for. She was a young woman with a slightly darker skin tone, forest green eyes, and brown hair which she kept short. She was dressed in a black suit like anyone else who worked for the World Government's Army.

Unlike most, she let the jacket hang around her shoulders. Her build was that of a fighter, but the only visible weapon she had was a wooden staff with a black crystal. She was currently surrounded by men and woman in casual black clothing looking at the various monitors.

"Katlyn… High Paladin Katlyn." Lace firmly stated. "Why was my request to head inside Mt. Ebott denied?"

"The information you got out of your 'parents' leads me to suspect that you are too close to this matter to use your best judgment." She turned to face him. "Right now, your feelings for your younger brother would only cloud your judgment.

You know full well that the World Government has been divided on this issue. It's delicate. We don't know if the Monsters have been killing or taking care of the Humans that fell. We don't know their stance on our kind. Anyone I send must be both sound of mind and body."

"Please, High Paladin." Lance pleaded. "I do care about my little brother more than anything, but I swear, to whatever you want, that I won't let that impede my judgement. If given no other choice…" He sighed and looked at the ground. "…I will do what I must to protect Humanity."

Katlyn looked at lance before sighing. "Take a team of seven, you trust, to the mountain Paladin. Until you can confirm the situation down there, do not kill a single monster. If it comes down to it, take a Boss Monster Soul and get everyone out."

Lance was relieved. "Thank you, High Paladin. I promise I will use my best judgement."

Katlyn walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. "Whatever happens down there, you are to come back to me. You made a promise." She showed her ring. "A promise that I'd like your brother to see, but not at the cost of your life. Understood."

Lance nodded. "I have every intention of fulfilling that promise ma'am."

"You better." Katlyn stated.

Lance turned away from her. "Relax High Paladin." He smiled back at her. "I may have my flaws, but there's a reason I've thrived in this army." He walked out of the room. "I will come back with my brother. Once this whole mess is sorted, I will make good on all my promises."

Katlyn closed her eyes and touched her engagement ring. "You better." She opened them and looked at the information unit who were staring at her. "What are you all looking at? Get back to your monitors! I want a status report on that Determination Soul now!"

Everyone turned around while a female stated. "Ma'am, our scans of the mountain indicate that the Determination Soul teleported to Zone Three. That means there's only it, Zone Four, and Zone Five standing between them and the barrier. The other 6 souls are still in Zone Five."

Katlyn bit her thumb. _"Seven Wizard Souls of the seven known traits gathered in one place. It can't be a coincidence since the seven Wizards were of those same traits."_ She addressed her men. "Keep me posted."

 _ **Underground: Hotland**_

Frisk teleported to the water cooler area and walked past it where he found two men in black armor guarding the way north, a way to the south, and a lab to the east. There was also a save point in the center of the area.

Frisk glanced at the men, but they made no move to attack him. The Human decided it was better to leave the be, so he touched the save point before deciding to check out the way to the south. There he found nothing but a lake which likely led back to Waterfall and Snowdin.

" _You think this is where the River Person was?"_ Frisk asked.

" **Certain of it."** Chara replied. **"Asriel and I met them often which only makes it strange that you keep missing them. I know you delayed coming here by 2 months, but…"**

She didn't quite finish, and Frisk nodded. _"Were they odd? Maybe a little quirky?"_

" **A bit, why?"** Chara asked.

Frisk scanned down the river towards Waterfall before turning his attention up the stream. _"Eh, it's probably nothing. Just bad timing on my part."_ He walked back up. _"Come on. The only way forward is through that lab."_

 _ **Alphys' Lab**_

Frisk walked into the lab only to notice that it was dark. He walked forward and looking at a monitor which both displayed him and a second screen.

"Frisk" – Level 1

HP: 20/20

MP: 100/100

EXP: 0

ATK: 10 (7)

DEF: 10 (20)

Weapon: Red Umbrella + Tough Glove

Armor: Temmie Armor

" **Whoever the current Royal Scientist is, they've found a way to technologically Check an individual."** Chara stated.

" _Check?"_ Frisk asked. _"What are you talking about?"_

" **Check's a basic spell that gives the caster information on anyone they wish. Basically, what you see here."** Chara explained.

Frisk started walking again. _"You didn't think to teach me that?"_

Chara shrugged. **"You didn't ask."**

Frisk sighed. _"That's fair."_

He stopped as the lights turned on and Alphys entered the room from a doorway.


End file.
